Unhinged
by MidwestMexican
Summary: Two months after defeating the Red Death Hiccup finds himself finally being accepted into the tribe the way he is. He thought he had everything he wanted, he was wanted, loved, even Astrid was hanging around him more. Yet all he felt for these people who treated him like dirt for years and now were so nice to him was nothing but hate and he had finally had enough.(Dark Hiccstrid)
1. Holding it in

**A/N: I'm going to warn you guys right now this is a DEATH FIC. A lot of characters in this story die and in some very brutal ways so be warned from Chapter 11 till the end. If character Deaths bother you, then do not read this story. I should also say that the characters in this story are 18 years old, just thought I should put that out there. So take the first movie but have it happening three years later.**

 _Hiccup's POV_

Two months, two months had passed since I defeated the Red Death, lost my left foot, stopped the dragon war and brought peace to Berk and the entire Archipelago. I thought I had everything I could ever want, I was finally accepted into the tribe people were starting to like me and acknowledge my existence as more than just Hiccup the Useless but the more and more people were talking to me complimenting me on my ideas, and my skills as a black smith and as a dragon trainer, yet all I could feel was anger, bitterness and contempt for these people.

All it took was me almost dying for them to finally see that the ideas that I had before the dragons were not useless that I could contribute to village as a blacksmith if they had only just listened! The worst of them were all the teens my age, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, Fishlegs, Astrid.

Astrid was the worst one of the bunch even worse I say than my own father she kept cozying up to me, hugging me, kissing me and saying sweet things to me spending time around me would actually give me the time of day if I asked, but the worst the thing oh ho the worst thing she always did was say to me "Hiccup I never knew you could do all of these things, I never you could draw or create tools and weapons like this."

She would always say that when I came up with a new idea or finished sharpening a weapon and it angered me. I tried to hold it in, hold it so I wouldn't blow up but it was getting increasingly difficult as everyone was starting to act to like Astrid as far as giving me compliments and praising me and I was getting more and more angry.

I didn't want to have all these feelings of anger towards everyone least of all Astrid because in truth this is what I wanted to be loved, accepted, wanted I had it all people were even calling me _The Pride of Berk_! It felt like they were pitying me that they were trying to make up for a lifetime of giving me utter hell and from what I gathered for no good fucking reason! They weren't sorry they just felt guilty, guilty for always treating me worse than a slave, worse than a dog, they thought I would forget and forgive so easily but after a life time of cruelty no after all that time something inside of me snapped and I had, had enough.


	2. Wanted to Know

**A/N: Little side note the song in this chapter is something that i actually wrote one night working at my other job :) Anyway let me know what you think. Oh right I almost forgot the Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or themes (But this song is mine)**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican**

I actually think Astrid thinks we are a couple. She has started to become more open about her ever expanding _feelings_ as she calls. I want to give it all back to her tell her I feel the same way but every time I try I'm always reminded that none of this started until after I almost died, I'm always reminded by everyone every time they complement me that they never gave me a chance they saw me as a hiccup and thus treated me like one never giving me a snowball's chance in hell.

Currently I'm in the forge working on making a new axe, I had no idea who it for but none the less I was going to make sure it was perfect just like everything else I had created. Without realizing it I had started to sing. It was a song I had come up with back before all the dragons and all this _Pride of Berk_ stuff. At the time it described me perfectly and what I was an am still afraid of

" _Can anybody in the world hear me screaming,_

 _My pleas are falling on empty ears,_

 _Will no one look up and see my fear_

 _Oh it's wearing me like a second skin,_

 _It' shaking me down to my core and I can't take it anymore,_

 _It's slowly taking over this beast inside of me_

Hiccup took a breath before continuing the song unaware that he had an audience.

 _I'm begging on my hand and knees, will no one help me contain this beast,_

 _Oh it's getting closer to the surface and I can't take it anymore,_

 _Prepare to meet your hell!_

Hiccups voice had risen and still he didn't notice his one person audience who now had tears running down her face

 _You've all pushed me to the edge,_

 _Will no one come and save me from this hell_

 _I can't do it on my own, the light is fading fast,_

 _I can feel the darkness surrounding me,_

 _The Beast is taking over and I've lost all my control,_

 _Prepare yourself to meet the other side of me._

I held the last note for as long as he could and continued his work.

One hour later after I had balanced the axe sharpen it to perfection and made it shine like a diamond. I laid it down on the table where completed weapons were placed. Looking down at it I actually felt happy a sense of pride that I could create this and knew that I could always do this even if only Gobber knew it. I didn't feel happy as much anymore I wish I could feel like this more I like feeling happy I just wish everyone would back off for a bit instead of trying to thank me for every little thing that I did. I was really starting to lose it I was at my wits end and it felt like if someone tells me "oh Hiccup this is the best weapon" or "Hiccup what a great idea" or if Astrid comes up and tries to tell me how much she likes being my friend and being around me I'm going to fucking lose it.

The sun was starting to set and I was finishing up in the forge. Just as I was about close up shop I heard a knock on the window.

Walking over to see who would be, I was greeted to a very loud "Hi Hiccup!"

'Fuck' I thought. It was Astrid but trying to play it off I looked back up at her and replied

"Hello Astrid, what are you doing here"

I tried to sound neutral but I feel like my voice had a hint of venom behind. I did notice that her eyes looked as though she was crying but brushed it off very quickly, Astrid Hofferson doesn't cry.

It must have gone unnoticed by her as she smiled at me and replied

"I'm here to pick my axe Gobber said he would make me a new one since I broke my old one a few days ago he told me he would have done today so I'm here to see if he did." She replied cheerfully.

I looked at her with a bit of confusion before stating

"Well I didn't see Gobber work on any axe today he was just sharpening swords and making tools, I was the only one to make an axe today and its over there on the table."

She looked over my shoulder and spotted the axe she walked over to the table and picked it and with a small gasp. Shifting it from hand to hand and giving it a few swings before looking over the weapon as whole with eyes bigger than a dragon's. She looked back over at me with a look amazement and in a flash she is in my face and kissing me hard like if she let go she lift away or I would disappear. Finally after the need for air became more important than continuing the kiss she broke the kiss and took a step back leaving me in my own state of bewilderment.

She looked back down at the axe I had made and then back to me "Hiccup thank you so much I had no idea you were so gifted."

I think it was supposed to be an innocent comment but all it did was set me off.

That was the finally straw hearing her say that I couldn't hold it in any more all the rage that I ever felt came to the surface and I turned away from her and threw the forge hammer across the room crashing into a rack of weapons bringing tumbling down into a heap a metal. Astrid had yelped in fear at what had just she had no idea why I had just done that but at the moment I didn't care all I saw was red and I wanted to get out of there before I did something I would really regret.

Storming out of the forge and up to my house where hopefully I would find Toothless and I could fly away for a few days to clear my head. A peaceful storming out though was too much to ask as Astrid was hot on my heel asking what was wrong, what happened, can she help. I failed to notice that she was actually screaming it at me and that it was drawing a crowd. 'Great now everyone is really going to be all over my case' I thought. I was almost to the front steps of my house when I felt a hand on my shoulder and twist me around.

Astrid seemed to have had enough and was going to find out what was going on with me.

"Hiccup what is the matter please tell me, let me help you, you can trust me."

Did she really just say that, did she really just say I could trust her?! I started laugh not that it was funny what she had said but laughing as if I was a maniac. It must have sacred Astrid and the crowd as everyone started to back off. When I finally calmed down I looked over to Astrid and stared daggers right through her.

'What the hell, they want to know what the matter with me is fine.' I thought

"My problem Astrid is with you and the rest of this pathetic fucking tribe."


	3. Unhinged

**A/N: This has to be my absolute favorite chapter to write ever yes its short but oh man was it fun**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican**

"My problem Astrid is with you and the rest of this pathetic fucking tribe." I said coldly. Everyone was looking at me like I had grown a second head. 'Out in the open now' I thought to myself.

"What do you mean your problem is with all of us what did we ever do to you?"

I was literally on the ground holding my stomach I was laughing so hard at her question, it has to be the funniest thing I had ever heard in my life.

"Boy Astrid I always pegged you for being the smart one, but even I can't believe how blind and stupid you are right now." I replied after regaining my breath

The look of shock on her face looked as though I had just slapped her.

"Since you can't seem to remember what you all did to me I guess it's time to take a trip down memory lane, anybody want to tell me what happened about two months ago?"

I asked sarcastically.

"No, nobody well then allow me to fill in the gaps two months ago I defeated the Red Death and then magically everybody suddenly liked me and treated with the respect a human being deserves. Anybody want to tell me how I was treated for the 18 years before that happened?"

Oh ho now I got em. Every bodies head instantly shot down Astrid's, my Father's everybody. I had a sick sense of pleasure knowing they were all reliving everything that they had done to me. All the beatings, the name calling, and the isolation they put on me.

"In case some of you don't remember allow me to remember for you. Snotlout remember all the times I was just walking to the forge minding my own business you and the twins would trip me up and beat me into the ground calling me a useless sack of shit that should just get eaten by dragon."

"Astrid remember all the times I tried to talk to you or get you to train me so I wouldn't suck so much at fighting and you just told me to figure it out for myself and left me to get beaten by Snotlout and the twins, or the times you would just watch as it happened while I was looking at begging you to make them stop. What about the day you stopped being my only friend on the island." His voice was cold and emotionless.

She looked like she was about to cry because she knew everything I was saying is true and she has nothing to respond to with. I've got her right where I want her

"Drawing a blank again well allow me to help you out again, it was eight years ago and I was walking up to you to ask you if wanted to go swimming down at the beach. Just before I got to you though Snotlout jumped me and started kicking me into the ground and saying all kinds of hurtful things. I looked up to you and called out pleading with you to come and help me. Do you know what you did?"

My voice had softened to a dull whisper and everyone was waiting with baited breath to hear what had happened next. Finally after 18 years of abuse and neglect and 8 years of being truly alone I let out all the rage I had ever felt towards these people and the fucking island.

"YOU LOOKED AT ME, SMILED AND TOLD SNOTLOUT WAY TO PUT THAT HICCUP IN HIS PLACE!" Wow that actually felt really good I had no idea telling everybody off would be so therapeutic. Astrid however had completely broken down, on her knees crying her eyes out and hyper ventilating. While it felt good to let all that anger out, that wasn't me, and I hated seeing Astrid like this. But if I hadn't said it I felt like I would have really lost and who know who I would have hurt.

'So that is was the beast looks like' I thought to myself

Looking down to see Astrid on the ground still crying her eyes out I called Toothless over and walked over to her and whispered to her.

"Come with me to the cove I want an explanation and I don't want an audience." I said in as calm a tone as I could muster.

She seemed to have gotten the hint stood up but still looking at the ground still crying her eyes out she got on toothless taking her position at the rear of the saddle.

It sickened me but I was getting a small sense of enjoyment seeing her like this, but a bigger part of me wanted to see her back to how she was yesterday full of life and happy. Mounting Toothless I turned to the crowd that had gathered.

"Do not follow me while we are away I expect you all to do a little soul searching and be able to tell me why you did what you did when we get back." I growled at them.

Toothless lifted into the air and lead us toward the cove.


	4. Confession & Understanding

Toothless got us to the cove in about five minutes flat. Astrid had not let go of me since I got on and had a death grip on me. She was scared I might leave, and I was scared of what I might do all these emotions were coming out at once and I had no idea how to deal with them.

Landing in the cove Toothless walked over to the edge of the lake that was there heated the ground with his fire and laid down to fall asleep. I had moved to a fire pit that I had set up when I started making regular trips here to meet with Toothless. Throwing a few logs in the pit along with some dried grass and twigs I found two spark rocks and lit the fire. I gestured Astrid to come and sit by the fire she sat across from me looking into the flames.

"I have nothing but time Astrid all I want to know is why, why did you leave me?" I asked without the anger or rage in my voice.

Looking up Astrid looked as though she was about to speak but quickly closed her mouth. Trying to find the right words she meekly whispered out.

"We all started to grow when we reached 10 years old but you still remained small, my dad didn't like the idea of me hanging out with the runt of village so he started to tell me that you were weak and Hofferson's didn't associate with weak people so he forbid me to see you."

She was about to burst back into tears.

"He saw us hanging out a couple of times after this and when I got home after the last time he told me that if I didn't stop hanging out with you he would come after you and make it very clear that you weren't to be around me anymore."

She said with tears streaming down her eyes.

Hiccup didn't know what to think, or feel. He was beyond pissed and wanted to kill her dad for forcing her to do something like this, felt pity for her as she had to go through all of this, hurt that she didn't trust him to tell him this was going on so he could find a way out of it.

'I mean being the son of the chief has to count for something right?' he thought

Before she could continue Hiccup had one question on his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have found a way around it, I mean I am the son of the chief Astrid if your father would have done anything to me he would have been exiled or executed for harming, so why didn't you tell me?" I asked gently

"I was afraid" she said just above a whisper

"What was that?" Hiccup asked in shock

"I was afraid alright, I was afraid of what my dad would do to you, I saw how everyone was starting to treat you so I was also afraid that if I was seen hanging out with you I would start being treated the same way and that no one would take me seriously with me wanting to become the best shield maiden Berk has ever seen!" She yelled with tears still streaming down her eyes.

"So I did what I was supposed to do not what I wanted to do" she forced out ashamed of herself for not being braver.

"It killed me inside to say those things to you the day Snotlout beat you and I encouraged it, and for the following week I cried myself to sleep and felt empty inside like someone had just reached into my chest pulled my heart out and left a Hiccup sized hole there. That's why when you woke up from your fight with the Red Death I was all over you, I didn't care anymore what my dad thought what people thought about me. I thought that by showing you I wanted to be around you and wanted to be with you that you would forgive me." She finished meekly

I was in uttered shock at what I was hearing. Gods was I still pissed at hearing this.

"So the great Astrid Hofferson couldn't let her precious reputation be tarnished by being seen with the hiccup, so is that why you wouldn't train me or was there another reason for that." I said with my voice seething with disgust.

"My dad said that if you couldn't figure out how to become useful to the village by yourself don't bother helping you at all." She replied

"I was only fucking ten years old how was I supposed to figure out or know what I was good at without someone helping me. Hell you would have had to have somebody train you to fight so well so what made everyone else special that they got help but not me!" I shouted at her fists clenched and eyes staring daggers at her.

"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe they thought that since you were the chiefs son you should have naturally been good at this stuff, I really don't know Hiccup, please, please, please forgive me Hiccup I never wanted to do any of those things I never wanted to leave you or make you feel unwanted. I heard you singing in the forge tonight and it broke my heart to know you felt like that for eight years please Hiccup tell me what I have to do to earn your forgiveness, I'll do anything." She said tears streaming down her face.

Hiccup didn't know what to do he was pacing around the fire listening to her pleas but just didn't know what to do. He wanted to forgive her he really did but how was he supposed to let just eight years of torment that she helped put him through go.

I stopped my pacing and let out a deep sigh.

Sigh "Uhhhhhh Astrid I really don't know what to tell you I want to forgive you believe me I really do. I want to see you as happy and full of life as you were yesterday but I don't know how to let go of the past eight years. I mean were people expecting me to let it go over night because there they go again asking me something I can't do." I felt better talking like this and not shouting at her. I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes when I said I wanted to forgive her.

"The only advice I can give you Astrid is to back off a bit with all the affection and the compliments, to me it all feels forced and not genuine, and all it does is remind me that nobody knows about my talents, because nobody wanted to know or give me a chance or second chance. Can we start over as friends where we just hang out or bump into one another here and there? Let's try that for a month or two and see how it goes then we can revisit the idea of being a couple because I need to know that I can trust you and you are going to have to earn that back okay."

I said with a small grin on my face trying to soften my face so she could she I meant it.

"I…I can accept those terms Hiccup thank you, thank you, thank you and I will back off and give you your space and back off the compliments but that doesn't mean I won't stop complimenting you. You are fantastic Hiccup you deserve to hear it, so what don't you want me to say?" she asked softly

I looked at her and replied gently

"The biggest thing is just don't go and say 'oh Hiccup I had no idea you were so good at this' or 'Hiccup I had no idea you could do that' stuff like that is what sets me off just say that whatever I make or draw looks nice, ask me for help or my input just make me feel like part of the village that is all I ever wanted." I said softly

This felt so much better than shouting and yelling and seeing Astrid cry. Sure I was still upset but it felt better now. After hearing her confession and coming to an understanding I think for the first time in long time I was starting to feel happy.


	5. First Step

**A/N: I know this will seem like a quick turn around but it will be short lived.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican**

Two weeks had passed since Hiccup and Astrid came to an understanding in the cove. Things were definitely starting to get better, Astrid had been keeping her promise and backed off Hiccup. Sure she still saw and was able to keep a conversation with him but she held off all the hugs and kisses she wanted to give so badly.

She would ask him how he is doing, what his plans were for the day, and always ended the conversation with

"It was nice to see you Hiccup, I'll catch you later"

She would always be smiling when she interacted with. Now she thought that some time had passed she could ask him if he wanted to hang out and she had the perfect plan. She was going to ask him to go down to the beach just as he was going to do all those years ago only this time things would be different.

Making her way through the market she looked at the sundial in the center and noticed it was only three in the afternoon. 'Perfect' she thought Hiccup will definitely still be in the forge. With new determination and two sweet rolls in her hand she made her way to the forge.

It was blisteringly hot in the forge as she pushed her way through the front door.

"How the hell can anyone work in here?" she asked no one in particular.

"You get used to it" a voice came from nowhere and made her jump and lose her grip on the sweet rolls as they flew through the air.

Before she could react the source of the voice had caught the sweet rolls just before they were lost forever in the flames of the forge. Looking at the hand then trailing her gaze up the are she was met with the owner of said limbs.

It was Hiccup of course it was why would she think it was anyone else. The next thing she noticed was that Hiccup was not wearing a shirt and she was glad she was right next to the forge because she felt her face heat up and not from the heat of the forge.

'Since when did Hiccup get hot' she thought to herself. He wasn't overly muscular like Snotlout but, toned out and defined, he had four pack abs, and his chest was lightly defined covered in light layer of muscle, and his arms were covered in long lean muscles that gave his arms some definition.

She hadn't realized she was staring until Hiccup started waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello Midgard to Astrid you in there somewhere?" he asked in a teasing way

"Huh? What?" she shook her head and was brought back to reality

"See something you like Astrid?" he said very cheekly

'That one-legged jerk how dare he tease me like that' she thought angrily as her face turned even redder.

"I-I-I, don't turn this on me I came here to ask you something, and you're in here working with no shirt or apron on and being very distracting." She stuttered out

"I might have to mark the day that I just made Astrid Hofferson Stutter over me." He replied smugly.

That earned him a light punch in the arm.

"Don't get used to it Haddock." She said with a sly grin

"So what did you want to ask to me?"

"Hmm, oh right I wanted to see if you wanted to come down with me to the beach later today?" she asked hopefully

"And the sweet rolls were for in case you were hungry" she quickly followed up

He looked at her as though she were a ghost. This was the first time that anyone had come up to him to ask him if he wanted to go anywhere and just hang out. It was also the same thing he was going to ask her all those years ago before things went so horribly wrong. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad so he settled for somewhere in between as he lightly chuckled while looking down at the sweet rolls in his hand.

Astrid was very confused she was worried that she had crossed a line too soon and just set herself back to when he blew up on her in this very forge. She started to panic and slowly back her way out of the forge she didn't want to see him blow up on her again.

Hiccup looked up and saw the confusion laced with fear in her eyes and he realized what she must have thought and before she could escape he stopped her.

"I would like to go to the beach with you Astrid, sorry if I freaked you out it's just that no one has asked me to hang out with them in eight years." He said sullenly. Her face looked heartbroken.

She felt her heart break for what must have been 100th time in two weeks when she was struck yet again with how lonely she and the entire village had made him feel. She felt tears threaten to fall down her face. She managed to blink them back for the simple fact he had seen her cry enough over this and was probably getting tired of seeing it.

"Is it going to be just us or are the others going to joining us as well?" Hiccup broke the silence

Regaining her composure Astrid was able to form a response.

"I hadn't gotten around to asking them you are the first one, do you want them to come?" She asked him in return.

Moment of truth time for Hiccup did he want the others to come. They had all started to back off as well even Snotlout had been teasing him less. With realizing it he spoke what he was thinking

"I guess they should I mean I have to put in an effort to forgive if they are trying to earn mine."

He looked startled at what he had said and quickly brought a hand over his mouth. Astrid just stared at him in awe. 'I can't believe he still wants to try and forgive us, gods we don't deserve him.' Her thoughts were broken up by Hiccup.

"Do you want them to come?"

That one question had so much weight behind it. Does she say yes and have it only be the two of them, would that be too soon or forward of her, does she say no and try to make it seem like she's not rushing it. She decides to flip it back on him remembering how he answered her previous question.

"You didn't really answer my question earlier you said we should bring them, you didn't say you wanted to big difference. So I ask again do you want them to come with us." She asked confident that she had him in bind and to give him something he hasn't had in a long time.

Control.

He didn't know how to respond. Truly he didn't she was giving him the power to decide how his day would go. He forgot what it was like to have control. He was starting to like it a lot. She was the first one to give this to him and he had a guess she wanted it to just be the two of them he figured she has been trying so hard lately he can reward her with this.

"I want it to just be the two of us." He said evenly trying to seem indifferent about it but the smile on his face told another story.

Astrid had to hold herself from jumping right through the roof of the forge she was so happy. Now all she had to do was not ruin their time together down at the beach. 'gods is this going to be hard' she thought to herself she is going to have to show some serious self-restraint to not just kiss her way to forgiveness with Hiccup. She recomposed herself.

"So when do you want to head out?" she asked

"well I have about two more hours here so we will head out then I just have to run to my house to grab my swim wear then we can head out sound good?" he replied

"Doing anything with you sounds good Hiccup" she blurted out

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she turned redder than a Nightmare and with that she rushed out the door screaming back.

"I-I-I'll see you in couple hours" she stuttered

'Great no everyone can mark the day the might Astrid Hofferson stuttered and it was all because of Hiccup' Astrid thought to herself as she ran to the safety of her house to prepare for her beach trip with Hiccup. It hit her all of sudden 'Hiccup wants it to just be the two us, he doesn't want anyone else there' She started to panic this could be either very good or very bad. She could take though couldn't she if it went bad she could take Hiccup not wanting her anymore right? She shook that thought from her head Hiccup wouldn't do that to her, tell her what to do then hate her for doing it that wasn't Hiccup's style. But still she prepared herself for the worst.

Back in the forge Hiccup was just as red as Astrid was when she sprinted out the door. He couldn't remember a time he felt this happy. Funny how just having a little control as to who can come with him and Astrid to the beach would be so empowering. He began to think of what he should bring if anything he ran through a checklist in his mind.

'Towel, change of clothes, some kind of beach game, basket of food' boy this is starting to sound like a date he think to himself. He then remembered what he told her two weeks ago and he realized this is her way of easing him back into to swing of things, and to get him to see if he still wants to be with her. 'Clever girl' he thought to himself well the gesture was nice and it is the first step toward a larger goal he would just let the night play out and see what happens. 'What's the worst that could happen he thought'.


	6. Two Steps Back

**A/N: Remember when i said it would be short lived**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican**

Hiccup was over the moon about what had just happened. Astrid wanted to hang out with and had given him all the power of what they wanted to do. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he was walking through the market. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Snotlout creeping up behind or the glare that was on his face.

Out of nowhere Hiccup felt two strong hands shove him to the ground. He didn't even have time to register it before he felt a kick in his stomach.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing _Useless_." Snotlout seethed out.

Hiccup was in shock. Why the hell was Snotlout doing this he thought everyone had moved passed this? And what the hell was Snotlout talking about.

"Snotlout what the hell are you talking about I'm just going to my house before I go down to the beach." He said more like a question than an actual statement.

"I saw you talking to Astrid, who do you think you are talking to my girl like that?" He barked out.

"She came to me and asked me if I wanted to go down with her to the beach." He said fear building in him hoping that his life wasn't about to go back to the way it was before the dragons

"And you said yes. What the hell is the matter with you, what do you think you actually have a chance with her, all that stuff the past two months she just felt sorry for you and wanted you to feel better. Now it's time for you to remember your place." Snotlout sneered at him

Hiccup went wide eyed. He couldn't believe this was happening again and it was over the same event. Trying to go to the beach with Astrid. He was able to stand up and look around him as a crowd had started to gather around them. He started to panic what if Snotlout was right and everything that he had received from everybody was just pity and they would eventually start treating him like a hiccup again.

"Why are you doing this Snotlout I thought we had moved past all of this? What did I ever do to you?" Hiccup asked quietly

"You are so un-Viking like your dad should have left you out to die when you were born that's what anyone else would have done but no we are stuck with you. And now you think you have a shot with the best girl on the island when I am standing here clearly the best choice for her and clearly a better choice for chief than you could ever be. I hate that now everything that is supposed to define a Viking is what you are instead of what I am and I won't let that happen." He said hatefully

Astrid had peered out her window when she heard someone say something is going on in the market. She could see Hiccup and Snotlout standing across from one another.

"Oh no"

She sprinted out of her house and toward the market and forced her way through the crowd and in between the two boys keeping them away from each other. She looked over to see Hiccup stunted in disbelief. She looked over to Snotlout and saw him grinningly evilly.

"Ahh there is my girl come to put the hiccup of the village down with me again." He practically shouted

Astrid eyes shot directly over to Hiccup with fear in her eyes.

"No" she whispered out

Hiccup didn't hear her once he heard Snotlout's comment his mind went back to that day eight years ago. He looked at her with pleading eyes begging her for it to not be true.

Astrid's heart broke into a million pieces when she saw the look in his eyes. 'That is how he looked at me that day' tears started to form in her eyes. 'This time will be different' her gaze hardened as she turned to Snotlout who flexing his arms and with one punch knocked his ass and a couple of teeth to the ground.

Snotlout to say the least was a little surprised.

"What the hell ba" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was dumbstruck by the sight in front of him

Astrid was kissing Hiccup fiercely in the center of the crowd. Hiccup was startled beyond all belief. He didn't know what to do his hands were glued to his side and his eyes wide open. Astrid pulled away from Hiccup with a small smile on her face. Her gaze hardened just before she turned to Snotlout.

"If I ever hear you talking to Hiccup like that again, if I ever hear you treating him like that again I swear to all the gods and goddesses I will let Stormfly tear you apart piece by piece after I kill HookFang in front you is that clear." Her voice was dripping with rage you could drown in it.

With that she grabbed Hiccup by the hand and marched over toward his house. Hiccup didn't know whether to be scared or grateful for Astrid. He was scared because he knew damn well if she makes a threat she will follow up on it if she has to. He was grateful that she rescued him from the crowd because he didn't know how he was going to get out. They reached his house and went right up to his room by passing his father and Toothless. She closed his door gently and turned to him.

"Are you alright Hiccup?" she asked softly

Hiccup's mind was going a mile a minute he didn't know if he was or not then his mind went back to what Snotlout had said.

"Was he right Astrid?" he asked quietly

"Right about what Hiccup I only got there in time to hear his last comment." She replied evenly

"He said that the way you were acting around me, the way everyone was acting around the past two months was out of guilt and would eventually wear off and you all would go back to treating me like _Hiccup the Useless_?" he somehow managed to get out.

Astrid gasped and held a hand to her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes once more. 'Is that what he think is going to happen' the thought was so foreign to her she did the one thing she knew would get the message across better than her words ever would.

She brought her arm back and slugged Hiccup in his right arm so hard it forced him back and caused him to fall onto his bed.

"OW! What the fuck!?" Hiccup screamed

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT!?" Astrid screamed at him

Hiccup's head went down in shame before replying softly

"It makes sense, I've always been treated differently so it just makes sense that everyone would go back to the way things were after a certain amount of time. I was an idiot to think it would ever be different."

Astrid's breath got caught in her throat she couldn't believe how easy it was for Hiccup to accept things like. 'Gods we were so bad to him that he doesn't want to fight anymore, he's afraid that if he fights back it will make it worse.' She thought to herself

She gathered her strength and walked over to him.

"Things are different Hiccup, things will always be different from now on. It's all because of you too the things you have done for the village are things we could never pay back if it weren't for you Hiccup most of our little group would be dead including me. You are so fantastic Hiccup whatever Snotlout said to you is a load of yak shit. Let him be bitter that he can't move on. I was never his I've always been yours it just took me longer to see it." She said softly

Placing a finger under his chin making his eyes meet hers

"You still owe me an evening at the beach and fully intent to collect on it so get ready and lets go." She said smiling

"Okay" was all Hiccup managed to get out

He started to gather his supplies. They walked down the stairs to a very confused very frightened Stoick.

"Mind tell me what's going on here" He asked cautiously

"Just going to spend the evening at the beach with Astrid dad, we will out for a while so don't wait up I will be back later tonight." Hiccup said evenly

Stoick just nodded watching them walk out the door.

Astrid guided them through village which earned to pair several strange looks not that they noticed. She guided them down to the beach and began to make their little camp to start what was sure to be a long evening.


	7. Scars

**A/N: So remember that trigger warning i had back in the first chapter i think it was. If not here it is again. This chapter contains mention of past self harm if that bothers you in any way i do apologize.**

The sun was still in the sky when they arrived at the beach. Astrid looked up and guessed they had about 3 hours or so before it got completely dark. Wasting no time she dug a small fire pit gathered some small twigs and grass and a couple of spark rocks and started the fire. Happy with her work she saw a large log resting at the base of a hill.

'That will make a good bench' she thought to herself. Looking around for Hiccup since she would need help with the log she saw him sitting on the beach staring out at the sea. Letting out a soft sigh she walked over to him and sat down next him.

He never looked over at her he just kept staring out at the sea lost in his own thoughts. Astrid could only imagine what was swirling around in his head but she was certain it probably wasn't good. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. This seemed to have worked as she felt his head shift to see what she was doing.

Hesitantly he leaned his head onto hers. She smiled at this small gesture. She knew they had to talk, it was the whole reason as to why the air felt so thick and awkward. Sighing a bit she removed her head from his shoulder but kept eye contact with him. She could see the pain in his eyes, the fear that he had but there was something else there as well. To Astrid it looked like rage. It was being masked by the pain and fear but it was there and Astrid was terrified of it. She wanted to get rid of this look on his face and see the face that was so happy talking her just a few hours ago.

Gathering her courage she knew she had to get him talking.

"So what are you thinking about you look lost in your own little world?" Astrid asked softly

Hiccup sighed

"I'm thinking about what happened in the market. I'm scared, hurt and pissed off that it happened. I can't keep doing this Astrid. Have things get better then be reminded of how most people probably still see me." He replied sadly

"So what are you going to do?" Astrid asked nervously

"I don't know but I will think of something." Hiccup replied coolly

Astrid didn't like how Hiccup responded to her question and decided to get his mind off of whatever he was thinking about. Looking over to the water she remembered the other reason they came down here.

"Hey lets go swimming I'm all hot and kinda gross I bet the water will feel nice." She said trying to ease the tension.

Hiccup instantly stiffened at the thought of going in the water. 'Shit' he thought to himself.

"Uh that's okay Astrid you can go I think I'll just stay on the beach." He replied softly

Astrid wasn't buying it.

"Oh come on Hiccup what is the point of going to the beach if you aren't going to get in water."

"Shit" Hiccup whispered to himself

He hadn't noticed Astrid walking back towards him until she was standing over the top of him. He looked up to see her in just her breast bindings and underwear and it instantly turned him red and he shot his head back down.

"A-A-Astrid why are you half naked?" Hiccup stammered out

"Because I am going to be in the ocean and I forgot my swim wear when I rushed out to the market duh." She replied back

"and I want you to come in with me so come on I know you got your swim shorts so hurry up and change before I do it for you." She said winking at him.

That was all the motivation that Hiccup needed to get up and do it himself. Still beat red he told her to turn around so he could change into his shorts. It took him a moment to get his leg off and back on again. He was still nervous about people seeing it so he wrapped a small fur around the joint so Astrid wouldn't see it.

That scar he knew Astrid would understand but the ones on his arms, he knew she would lose it and he had to cover them up so he threw his tunic back on to hide them up. He told Astrid that he was good and she could turn around.

Seeing him with his tunic she just shook her head.

"No, No, No Hiccup come on off with the shirt." She said as she walked over to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"No, No, No Astrid wai…" he was cut off by his shirt getting pulled over his head and off of him and by Astrid's gasp of surprise. He knew what she saw he didn't bother trying to hide it.

Astrid was once again struck by how Hiccup looked underneath all the clothes that he wore. She didn't understand why he was so self-conscious he looks fantastic. When she heard Hiccup's protest she figured he was just embarrassed about being shirtless. She was oh so very wrong

Hiccup stood there arms at his side and facing forward. Astrid had a hand over her mouth and couldn't stop herself from crying at seeing the state of Hiccup's arms.

Scars. His arms were littered with lots and lots of short white scars. All of them far too neat and straight lined to be from just getting scratches here and there. No Astrid knew how Hiccup had gotten those scars.

"How come I didn't see those earlier at the forge?" Was all she could manage to get out.

"It was darker there I knew you wouldn't see them that's why I didn't care that you saw me without a shirt." Hiccup staring at the ground

"Why?" was all she managed to get out

"It was a way to feeling something, anything, instead of nothing. I was alone Astrid and my dad didn't care to listen to me, I had no friends and I would always come home with different bruises then the day before." He said just above a whisper

"It was an escape, then I met Toothless and everything changed." He finished

"When?" Astrid asked

"When what"

"When did you start cutting yourself?" Astrid asked.

"You don't want to know the answer to that question Astrid." Hiccup replied looking out at the ocean.

"Please Hiccup tell me." She pleaded

"You really want to know Astrid." He replied with a sigh

All she could do was nod.

"I started eight years ago"

Astrid's eyes widen and were overcome with tears at the realization at what happened eight years ago.

"You mean you started after…"

"Yes I did when I got home after that I was cutting some bandages when my hand slipped and I cut my arm and for a while I just stared at the cut and watched my blood start to trickle out of the wound." He said cutting her off

"To be honest I was happy. Happy that I could finally feel something again, and something that I had control over." He stated softly

Astrid was an absolute wreck. She had come to the realization that it was her comment that set him down this path and what caused him so much pain. Tears were silently streaming down her face as she kept herself quiet to hear Hiccup out.

"So from that day on I would cut just about every day. Some days more if the bullying was really bad. But like I said I met Toothless and suddenly I wasn't alone, I had someone to talk to and someone who would listen." He finished

Astrid was beside herself. She couldn't believe that things got this bad for Hiccup. She felt like an absolute bitch. Hiccup didn't deserve anything that he got and the island certainly didn't deserve him.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry H-H-Hiccup. I'm so sorry for everything" she sobbed out

"It doesn't matter Astrid it happened it's in the past and nothing can change it might as well try to move on I guess." He replied

"It does matter though Hiccup if I hadn't said what I did that day eight years ago you wouldn't have gone through all of that alone you could have had someone if I wasn't such a coward." She said meekly

Hiccup sighed out and walked over to her. He brought her back to the fire and sat her down in front of it. He sat down behind her and had her lean against him. His hands were resting on her stomach and his fingers were lightly rubbing up and down.

"It's alright Astrid I got over it a long time ago."

She nodded.

"I should also tell you that I've come to a decision as to what I'm going to do." He said softly

She turned in his grasp to look at him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked hesitantly

Leaning down and giving her a long slow kiss he looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to leave"


	8. Departure

**A/N: Alright guys so this will be the last update for a week or so. Don't worry i'm just going to be working on the other story. I'm doing it this way so that way I don't overload myself. Anyway here is Departure and here we get to see a little bit of a vengeful Hiccup. (Woohoo)**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

"I'm going to leave" Hiccup said in calm, cool, and collected voice.

Astrid was in shock her eyes had widen and her grip on Hiccup had grown immensely tighter around him. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving. She needed him around and if he was gone how was she supposed to earn his trust back and earn him back.

"You- You- You're going to leave." Astrid stuttered out in a shaky voice.

Realizing that when Hiccup said he was going to do something he damn sure was going to see it through she had to know one thing.

"When?" she whispered

Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow after lunch." He responded

"When did you decide this?"

"As soon as you pulled me away from the market and walking me back to my house." He said softly

Astrid's death grip of hug on him lightened a little as she turned her head to stare into the fire as if it would give her the answer to make him stay here on Berk with her. Alas no answer came to her but her next question did.

"Where will you go?" she asked just above a whisper

"I was thinking of going to Dragon Island build a hut, a small forge and travel around the Archipelago using that as my base so to speak." He answered confidently

"How long will you be gone?" she asked in a worried tone.

The thought of Hiccup leaving was scary enough, the thought of him being gone for an extended period of time was even more terrifying than when she saw him falling off Toothless and into the flames that used to be the Red Death.

Hiccup hadn't answered her for a couple of minutes which scared her even more. To her his silence spoke more than any answer he could have given. This silence meant that he was thinking a long time.

"I was thinking anywhere from six months to a year" he finally said

Astrid's body stiffened at the thought of him being gone that long. Tears had returned to her eyes and were silently falling down her cheeks. She simply buried her head into his chest and began to cry all over again. She hated herself for crying so much but she couldn't help it.

She lifted her head and looked at Hiccup through tear stained eyes only to be met by another pair of tear stained eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Astrid managed to get out

"Because I hate that it had to come to this. Me leaving just to find out who I am and what I can do, without everyone trying to put me down at every opportunity or acting so fake and nice around me. But most of all because of what this is doing to do you. You are sitting here genuinely trying to make it up to me to become my friend again. This decision is killing you I can tell but please Astrid if you know of another idea please tell me because if something like today happens again I'm afraid I might just kill off the entire island starting with Snotlout and your father" He stated his voice starting soft and growing angrier as he pressed on.

She sat there in silence listening to Hiccup's plea's and thought back to when she heard him singing in the forge. _My pleas are falling on empty ears_ rang through her mind.

"I don't have better idea Hiccup, I wish I did but I don't, I think it might be a good idea for you to get away for a while. But Hiccup why would you want to kill my father?" She asked hesitantly.

She saw Hiccup's eyes turn hard and cold at the mention of her father.

"If it wasn't for that worthless piece of dragon shit you wouldn't have done what you did and none of this would have happened" He said gesturing to his arms.

"Not to mention he hurt you and that cannot and will not go unpunished." He said through his teeth

Astrid didn't know what to think to hear Hiccup actually threaten to kill someone. Again she couldn't have been more shocked than if he had just slapped her in the face. Yet try as she might she couldn't argue against his reasoning. Even since Hiccup had brought peace to island her father still regarding Hiccup as weak and worthless.

"Hiccup has my father said anything to you since the Red Death?"

"He came up to me about a week after the battle as I was making my way to forge and pulled me aside into an alley. He told me don't go getting any ideas about being with my little girl because you are still just as weak as you were before and we Hofferson's don't associate ourselves with weak people. He told me he would never accept a marriage contract from my dad and that he would sooner move you off the island or marry you to Snotlout."

Astrid was now undeniably pissed off.

"THAT SON OF BITCH, COCK SUCKING, MOTHER FUCKING, BASTARD!" Astrid shouted as she got up and started pacing around the fire.

"Hiccup you might not have to bother killing him I might just do it myself!" She shouted again

Her eyes had gone from tear stained, to red with rage and she was on a war path. Before she could get anywhere though Hiccup grabbed her and sat her back down between his legs and held her there as she tried to get out of grasp.

"Hiccup let me go" she seethed at him

"No"

"Hiccup"

"No Astrid you are going to stay right here with me" he said

She tried once more to get out of his grasp but could not do it. Her body fell limp in his arms as she submitted to him.

"Fine Hiccup I'll stay right here" she pouted

"When the hell did you get so strong anyway?" she asked staring out at the sea

"Guess the forge was good for something." He said with a small chuckle.

"Besides Astrid I have an even better way of getting back at your father." He said with a mischievous tone

Astrid wasn't sure if she liked that tone or not but decided to at least hear him out.

"Okay Hiccup how."

"You could come with me." He said

Astrid was really getting tired of Hiccup dropping all these surprising ideas and revelations out of nowhere. Mainly because her face was getting tired of being in a shocked expression all the time.

"C-C-Come with you" she said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah you could come with me Astrid and not just to get back at your father. But now that is if you want to you can train me how to fight."

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing Hiccup wanted her to come with him to Dragon Island and wanted her to train him how to fight.

"Not that I don't want to come with you Hiccup but isn't this moving faster than what you said you wanted to have happen." Astrid said

"Perhaps but we will revisit that if you decide you want to come. I mean it's not like anything will happen right?" Hiccup replied.

That comment stung Astrid a little bit. She wanted nothing more than to be with Hiccup. Maybe staying with him for an extended period of time could get him to see that.

"I will come with you Hiccup but why do you want me to come with you?"

"I said a few weeks ago I needed to know I could trust you and you have put a lot of trust in me to let down all these walls that you have built up. I think you deserve at least a little bit of my trust in return you still have work to do but think of this as a small reward" he replied

"I'll take what I can get" Astrid said with a smile.

 _(The next day, at noon)_

Hiccup and Astrid had gone back to their houses around nine at night after their long evening at the beach and began to pack all their belongings for their extended trip. They put all their clothes, sleeping furs, a vast assortment of weapons for Hiccup and Astrid to train with, some food to keep them over for a few days and other miscellaneous items in a fishing boat hiccup got.

The small fishing boat would carry everything being towed by Toothless and Stormfly.

They were sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch away from everyone else. Every now and then people would throw glances their way but they didn't care they were leaving soon here anyway, and Hiccup had a little surprise planned for everybody else that Astrid didn't know about. He was really looking forward to seeing everyone's reaction.

Standing up Hiccup walked over to his father.

"Hey father I need to make an announcement can quiet everyone down for me" Hiccup said more than asked.

"Uh sure thing son. Attention everybody quiet down my son has something to say." Stoick bellowed out.

All the conversations in the room died down and everyone had their attention on Stoick and Hiccup. Hiccup nodded to Astrid and she walked up and stood next to him.

"Well since I'm sure all of you by now know what happened between Snotlout, myself and Astrid here I see no point in beating around the bush. To put it plainly Astrid and I are leaving Berk." Hiccup said to the room.

You could hear a feather fall it was so quiet. Astrid's Father was the first one to say something.

"Like hell she is leaving with the fucking runt of the village. Astrid march your ass over here right now." He shouted out.

"Fuck you father. I'm done listening to you. You think Hiccup is weak but you're the weak one who can't change with the times so just go crawl into a hole and die. I know what you said to Hiccup how dare you think you have any control over who I can and can't be with." Astrid yelled back at him.

Her father lunged over the table and ran at them. Hiccup snapped his fingers and an ear splitting roar was heard all throughout the hall. The small section of the roof had been destroyed and Toothless had come through the hole standing between Hiccup, Astrid and her father.

"Boy tell that fucking beast to move before I move it." He said hatefully.

Hiccup snapped his fingers again and Toothless shot a plasma shot at his feet forcing him to fall back.

"Here's how this is going to work Mr. Hofferson. If you take one more step I have Toothless here blast you in the chest with just enough power to keep you on your ass. If you take two steps I let him eat you for what you put Astrid through. Do we understand each other?" Hiccup replied arms crossed over his chest half grin on his face.

Astrid's father didn't move just glared at the both of them.

"Astrid sweetie if you come down from there and come home I will forgive you for this disobedience." Her father said softer

"And I told you to go fuck yourself" Astrid retorted back

Her father took a step towards them and true to his word Hiccup had Toothless blast him in the chest knocking him on his back.

"You got one more step before I send you straight to Hel sure you want to risk it?" Hiccup asked

Mr. Hofferson just stayed on the floor glaring at them.

Snotlout on the other hand had not learned the lesson that Mr. Hofferson had just found out and shouted.

"Babe what the hell?! Why are you running away with Useless come back to me babe I know how to treat right." He said flexing his arms.

Hiccup had finally had enough of Snotlout and with speed nobody knew he had he sprinted across the room and punched him square in the face sending him back into a pillar. The sound of his nose breaking under Hiccup's fist was heard throughout the hall along with Snotlout's now unconscious moans.

Stunned by how his son was acting Stoick very hesitantly spoke up.

"Hiccup, son, why do you want to leave and where will you go and for how long?" He rambled off

"The reason Father is because yesterday's events made me come to a realization. Nobody on this fucking island expect for Gothi, Gobber and Astrid give two shits about me. Hell Astrid is the only one of you fuckers who has even tried to earn my forgiveness, even you haven't tried and you were one of the worst ones in driving me to almost kill myself. I can't stay here and have events like yesterday happen where I think it might be getting better only to have how most people probably still think about me call me out. And before you start father yes everyone does still think I'm useless I saw how everybody was looking at me yesterday so I'm leaving and so is Astrid of her own free will." Hiccup spat out.

"Wha- what did I ever do to you son?" Stoick asked in complete and utter shock

"Wow you really are a dumbass if you can't figure it out. I won't tell you go ask Gobber if you really want to know. Anyway we're done here. Oh and before I forget."

He said as he, Astrid and Toothless walked to the front doors of the hall and opened to reveal everybody's dragon gathered around. Astrid was just as confused as everybody else and looked to Hiccup for an answer.

"Don't worry babe all part of the plan. Toothless do it." he said

With that Toothless gave out a loud roar and all the dragons lifted off the ground and flew back towards the old dragon nest. Everyone on the island was freaking out that their dragons were leaving and they didn't know why. The only dragon besides Toothless that was left on the island was Stormfly who was standing proudly in front of everyone.

"Since no of you appreciate what I have done for you, you no longer get to reap the rewards of what I have done for you. From here on out until I deem otherwise you will be without dragons until we decide to return. It might be soon it might not be guess that is no longer my problem anymore let's go Astrid" as he led her to Stormfly and hopped on Toothless.

They flew down to the docks attached the boat to the saddles of their dragons and headed off towards Dragon Island.


	9. By Myself

**A/N: Hello all and welcome back to Unhinged. I know it has been a while but fear not i will be here for a bit before switching stories. So for those of you who play a certain game made by Ubisoft you will probably recognize the weapon i have Hiccup make. The reason i started playing said game and thought it would be cool. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

They had been on Dragon Island for about two months now. Two months since their exodus from Berk. In that time no one had come to try and find them which is just what they wanted complete and utter silence from the island.

When they first arrived they had to stay in the caves of the former dragon queen while they gathered the wood necessary to build a hut for themselves. They decided to save on materials by building one hut but with two separate bed rooms per Hiccup's request.

That had taken one month to build as they made a two story hut with Hiccup's room up top and Astrid's on bottom. In addition to their bed rooms they had also built a kitchen, an office for Hiccup to do his drawings and designs and a small storage room towards the back.

The forge was next to build. That had been tricky since there were certain things that Hiccup simply couldn't bring with him. So he had to do one thing he really didn't want to do. He had to go to a Viking inhabited island and either buy them or steal them.

He ended up wanting to see how stealthy he could be and decided he would try to steal the items he needed. He ended up going to Meathead Island and stealing from the forge master there. Maybe not the best place to see if he was as stealthy as he thought but hey have to start somewhere and they are called the Meatheads for a reason.

That whole ordeal had taken two weeks to complete and another two weeks for him to get the forge up and running on the island.

They were finally moving the last of their items into the hut that they had brought with them. Hiccup had brought most of his clothes and a seemingly endless supply of journals and sketch books and a map of the entire Archipelago. Astrid on the other hand was a little more practical then Hiccup. She had brought most of her clothes as well, but she had brought more knifes for skinning animals and plenty of furs to use as either towels or blankets.

After setting up their rooms and bringing in the furniture that Hiccup had built in the forge Astrid was ready for a break Hiccup however was not.

"Come Astrid time is wasting and I want you to teach me how to fight." Hiccup said with enthusiasm for the 10th time this week

"Hiccup how can you want to start right now the sun is almost setting and I'm tired let's start tomorrow." Astrid said with a slightly annoyed tone

Hiccup's brow furrowed into a frown but he didn't say anything he just scoffed and went out the door slamming it. Astrid let out a groan as she got up from the couch that was in front of the fire place and followed him out the door.

She made her way to the forge as where else would Hiccup go. Just as she approached Hiccup was coming out of the forge with a sword, and really long looking dagger and a bow with a quiver of about 20 arrows. Astrid stepped in front of him stopping his steps.

"Just what do you think you are going to do with all of those Hiccup?" Astrid asked

Hiccup met her eyes with his own and it sent a cold chill down her spine the way he was looking at her. If looks could kill she would be in a million different pieces. Hiccup simply responded in an emotionless voice.

"To do what neither you nor anyone else wanted to do with me." He said as he pushed passed her.

Astrid turned to see where he was going only to see a make shift training area about 50 yards down the way. There were logs that they ended up not using in the construction of either the hut or the forge so Hiccup had driven them into the ground somehow. He set his weapons down on the ground in a neat line.

Coming back up with the sword in his right hand and what Astrid could now see was a short sword. In his left he started to maneuver through the make shift training course. Ducking and dipping between the logs and slashing them as he went along Astrid was surprised at what she saw.

If neither she nor anybody trained Hiccup how to fight how the hell did he look so damn good training with weapons she didn't even know he could wield. He didn't look like he was training or even trying to maneuver through the course. He looked so natural and it looked rather like dancing then anything. His feet moved with his body with such coordination that even on two feet would have been tough yet here Hiccup was doing it with one foot and a metal leg.

When he reached the end of the course he stabbed the last log though it looked like he punched it instead with how close he ended up and how little force he got behind it.

"Damn it!"

Hiccup screamed as he stomped back through the course slashing deep into each log he passed. He stopped back at the bow and quiver full of arrows and rattle off shot after shot. He missed a few but hit 16 of the 20 shots. He didn't say anything neither pleasing nor displeasing.

He sat back down swords at his side and the bow on his back as he stared at the course. Astrid came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He whipped his head around eyes glaring, and for some reason filled with tears.

"Why can't I fucking figure it out Astrid? I can get through the course just fine it's when I reach the end and go for the finally blow I end up too close and end up either punching the log and hurting my hand or I either end up past the log and nearly miss it entirely." He said still staring at the course.

Astrid took what he had into consideration and began to think of a solution. She had to. He was pissed off and angry at her that she wouldn't help him all week so he had been dealing with this by himself and stewing over it. She needed to give him some kind of answer.

"Hiccup? When you end up too close and end up punching the log what is your stance like with the sword in your left hand? Astrid asked.

Hiccup got up slowly and started to move through the course again. Astrid caught on to what he was doing and rushed to end of it and waited by the last log. As he came closer and neared to finally strike Astrid noticed something in his stance.

Just before he reached the last log he jumped slightly off the ground using his good foot as the leverage with his left leg in the air and bent slightly. His right hand came forward with sword perpendicular to him as if he was blocking a blow and his left hand came back. He brought his left hand forward and sure enough it looked like he was going to punch the log. But Astrid noticed that around the handle his fingers came off it slightly and the sword was being held by just his thumb. As his sword neared the log he realized that he would end up punching instead of stabbing it and shifted his grip quickly which ended up in a pathetic stab into the log.

Sighing in defeat he dropped the swords again and screamed in frustration.

"What the Fuck!"

"Hiccup wait before you freak out I think I have a solution to your problem." Astrid said trying to calm him down.

"I'm listening Astrid." Hiccup replied panting hard.

"Well right as you get to the last log you end up jumping slightly off your good foot, you bring your right sword across your body like you are blocking a blow and you bring your left back." Astrid started.

"And as you bring your left sword toward the log you look like you are going to punch it, but you don something strange with the grip of your sword." She said in a slightly confused voice

She now had Hiccup's attention as he wasn't aware of this before.

"You lift all of your fingers off the grip and hold the sword with just your thumb and you look like you are going to palm strike the log. But then you realize this and you try to shift back to stabbing it instead of punching it." She explained

"So what if you either shorten the blade to adjust to this or…" She as she furrowed her brow trying to concentrate

"What if you put the blade on the underside of a gauntlet so it comes out from under your palm and wrist so you don't have to stop mid strike and adjust?"

As she was talking Hiccup was looking down at his sword and mimicking what she was saying. Upon hearing her suggestion his eyes lit up as he pulled out a sketch book he had buried somewhere in his armor. And began to draw what Astrid had suggested.

If he was going to put the blade under his wrist it would have to be small like a dagger and be able to fold along the side of his arm so he would stab himself. He could keep the short sword in his left hand just when he went for the killing blow this blade would come forward.

It would have to be able to spring forward somehow maybe his wrist gauntlet could have some cables that bring the blade forward.

He had a rough sketch in his book before he slammed it closed, gathered his weapons and rushed towards the forge.

Just before he had left Astrid saw a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since she invited him to go to the beach with her. Excitement.

Hiccup never returned home that night. He ended spending all his time in the forge. He had finished what Astrid had suggested he build and he was quite proud of himself.

He was admiring the gauntlet and was in the process of putting it on. Once on his wrist he tested it out to see if it would bring the blade forward or not. He placed his left arm out in front him and brought his wrist up. Sure enough the blade sprung forward and stuck out a good six inches from his wrist. When he put his wrist back down the blade slid back under his arm and into its sheathe that he made.

Stepping outside he could just make out the first rays of sunshine start to peak over the horizon. He looked over to his make shift training course and could see enough of the outlines to be able to run through it. He stood in front of the course and began to run through it.

Astrid had no idea what time she fell asleep waiting for Hiccup to come home. What woke her up was the sound of metal striking wood with such force that it could be heard all the way from the training course. Opening her eyes slightly she made her way sluggishly to the door only to see that the sun hasn't even fully risen yet. Annoyed that this noise had woken her up she looked around to see what was making it.

Her eyes fell onto to Hiccup as he made his way through the training course. Her eyes shot open as she rushed to see what the hell he was doing. She ran to end of the course to the last log and waited for Hiccup to finish. As he neared the last log she could see the familiar stance he took when he was about to palm strike the log only this time during his strike he didn't adjust his sword. No, this time he flicked his wrist up and a blade sprung out from under his wrist and plunged its way into the log until his hand was flush with the log.

Both of them were equally stunned that this had worked so well. As Hiccup removed the blade and his wrist from the log Astrid was struck with a sense of pride for Hiccup and guilt for herself. If she would have helped Hiccup, not just now but all those years ago he never would have had to figure this out by himself.

Hiccup was staring down at the blade he had just created and just like Astrid was feeling two emotions at the same time though his were just a bit different. He was feeling pride in his work and that he finally figured out how to beat this course. Yet he was also feeling angry that it took Astrid a week to even suggest a possible solution and that only happened after he finally stormed out.

Sure she had given him the idea that allowed him to beat the course. But she still didn't train him at all and her reasoning angered him more. ' _I'm tired'_ is what she said.

'Right because being tired always stopped her from training' he thought to himself.

Hiccup's pride though was shining through more than his anger for beating this course and forging this blade was something he did all by himself.


	10. Fight

**A/N: Amazing what you can get done when you work an over night shift and it is slow as all hell. Let me know what you think and fair warning. The next chapter is going to get a little dark. Let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup had gone from the training area back up to the house to get some much needed sleep as he had been going for almost a full day.

After sleeping half the day away and waking up around 3 in the afternoon. He woke to find the house empty. Stepping outside he saw Astrid running through the course that he made with her axe. While her strikes were more heavy handed and drove deeper into the wood she was still able to move through the course with surprising speed.

Hiccup stood there and watched as a small smile grew across his face. Sure he was still slightly upset with Astrid for yesterday but he couldn't help smiling at seeing Astrid back to being… well Astrid.

Hacking away and training her heart out. As she reached the end Hiccup had started walk down toward the course to see how she finished. He beat her to end and watched as she neared. It was then that he saw tears falling down her face.

As she reached the final log she let out a vicious war cry and swung into the log chopping it in half. Huffing, panting, and slightly bent over she hadn't realized Hiccup was watching her until he cleared his throat that made her almost jump out her skin.

Wiping her eyes quickly she turned around and greeted Hiccup with a smile.

"Oh hi Hiccup, I didn't see you there, how long have you been there?" She asked quickly

"Long enough to know that something is bothering you, so what is bothering you Astrid?" Hiccup asked with an arched eye brow.

Knowing that she had been caught she let out a sigh and let her shoulders fall as she tried to look him in the eyes.

"Yesterday is what is bothering me Hiccup. Here we are doing what you wanted, finally getting all set and you ask me the one thing you have wanted more than anything and I just pushed you away and pissed you off." She started out.

"Then when you finally finished that gauntlet of yours with the blade on your wrist I realized that while I was super proud of you, if I had agreed to help you earlier this week or all those years ago you would have figured this out a long time ago and it is just eating away at me." She said tears in her eyes but not falling.

Hiccup listened to yet another confession and while this was her way of apologizing, he was still irritated at her and managed the best smile he could.

"It doesn't matter Astrid it is done and over and I finally figured it out, even with some help finally." He added trying to dig into her a little bit.

Astrid cringed at the comment since it was nothing but true so all she could do was nod.

"So what are your plans for today?" Hiccup asked breaking the tension

"I really don't have any since this is the first time we don't have anything to really do. Why did you have an idea?" She asked back

While Hiccup didn't want to he wanted to make sure she knew he was still hurt by her words last night and that she still needed to gain his trust back.

"As long as you aren't too tried." He said

"Hiccup I'm sorry okay you know I want to train you, I don't know what else you want from me." Astrid responded with a groan

"Oh don't worry Astrid I have already forgiven you I just need you to remember that _you_ are the one who has someone's trust to earn not me." Hiccup replied back

"Now come on we need to go hunting." He said motioning to the dragons back up by the house

They walked back to the house in silence and mounted their dragons and flew off to a nearby island that was ten minutes away. The island was covered in a massive forest and from their fly over they could see that it was ripe with all kinds of game.

Landing on the beach and having Toothless and Stormfly hang back on the beach. The dragons did not protest. Stalking through the forest they came across a large deer that had yet to notice their presence. Pulling his bow from his back Hiccup took aim and let the arrow fly.

Unfortunately he missed and scared the deer off. Silently cursing at himself he put the bow back and went to retrieve the arrow. They continued their hunt and came across a boar in a small clearing. Looking around and seeing a number of thick branches spread out over the clearing Hiccup got an idea.

"Astrid give me a boost up this tree." He whispered to her

"What? Why?" She whispered back

"Just do it?" He said through gritted teeth.

Not wanting to invoke his wrath she helped him up the tree. He stalked across the branch until he was right over the boar that had yet to notice him.

"Hiccup be careful." Astrid whispered out to him

Ignoring her he flicked his left wrist up and brought out the blade that was hidden along his forearm. He jumped off the tree and landed on the boar driving his blade into the neck of the animal killing it instantly and without a sound.

He skinned the animal, rolling its pelt and tying it around his back and hauling the carcass over to a tree he tied a rope around the boar's hind legs and threw the rope over a branch. He caught the rope and began to haul the boar up until it was at a good height for Hiccup to clean it.

Total time it took Hiccup to clean the boar was about 20 minutes. All he did was clear the guts out and cut the head off to let the boar's blood drain out. He lifted the boar higher off the ground so another predator didn't steal it.

During this whole time he never looked over to Astrid he was a little irritated that she told him to be careful.

"You know Astrid if you keep telling me to be careful and worry about every little thing I try it's going to make me think you don't trust me. I mean if anybody else would have done that would you have questioned them or told them careful" He said finally looking at her

Astrid had to bite back her real response and think of one that wouldn't get him pissed at her.

"Sorry Hiccup I know you don't want me to but I can't help but care for you alright. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I'm just learning that you know how to do a great deal more than I ever thought so of course I'm going to be surprised by all of this" She said in a soft voice that had some slight sense of irritation behind it.

Hiccup was taken a bit back by this but just nodded to her in response. They continued the hunt and ended up getting two more boars one killed by each of them. However a fight had broken out between them.

They had come across a wildcat and it was staring Hiccup down. Astrid panicked and yanked Hiccup behind her standing between him and the cat.

"Astrid I can handle it!" Hiccup growled at her

Astrid out of reflex shouted behind her

"No you can't Hiccup now get behind a tree and let me handle this!"

While Hiccup did as she said his eyes grew wide at her statement. Tears started to form in his eyes. While everyone else not believing in him wasn't anything new. Astrid however saying that showed him more than enough. He wiped the tears from his eyes and let her fight the wildcat.

Astrid managed to scare it off and came running over to Hiccup who was starring daggers into the tree across from him.

"Hiccup are you alright?" She asked in a concern voice to him.

"You didn't trust me to fight the wildcat." He whispered out

Astrid replaying the scene in her head brought her hands to her mouth with a small gasp.

"No Hiccup I didn't mean it." She tried to get out

Hiccup though wasn't having any off it he just held up a hand and looked at her. The look wasn't one of anger or rage but something much worse. Betrayal.

"Thanks for letting me know what you really think of me." He whispered out keeping his tears at bay.

He marched passed her and headed to where they had stored their previous kills. Cutting them down he walked toward the beach carrying all three boars. Astrid was walking two feet behind him and tried to help him out as those boars weren't exactly small.

"Hiccup I can take one of those boars." She whispered out

"Why because you don't think I can do it." He replied in a hurt voice.

"No, because I want to help and I would ask anybody if they would want help." She replied meekly

Not responding Hiccup just dropped one of the boars and kept on walking. Astrid picked up the boar and started to drag it toward the beach. She caught up to Hiccup and tried to apologize yet again.

"Hiccup please I'm sorry okay I don't know why I said it, I just did please forgive me." She pleaded

Hiccup's gazed hardened, tears still threatening to fall

"Why, why can't you just trust me to do or try certain things? Why are you allowed to try things and not be told to get back or be careful, but the moment I try anything all of sudden I'm weak and fragile and need to be coddled." Hiccup said in a hurt voice

"I don't know why I do, but I want to forgive you Astrid but it's always the wounds that you seemingly create that scar the worst. Alright I don't need your worry or pity alright I need you to trust to me." He said in a pained voice.

Astrid didn't know what to say how could she; here she was again causing Hiccup such the worst kind of pain imaginable.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I don't know how many times I will mess up but I want you to know it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't ever want to see you hurt again. Whenever you are in any kind of danger all I see is the aftermath of you fighting the Red Death and it scares me that I couldn't help you then but I can now." She said in sad and crushed voice.

Hiccup's eyes widen in disbelief he had no idea she was that scared of him being hurt again. He stopped walking and dropped both of the boars he was carrying. He stopped Astrid and brought her into a hug.

"I had no idea that you were that scared for me still. I guess I was being selfish and didn't see your side of things. I'm sorry Astrid." He said into her hair

"There is nothing to forgive Hiccup you have your trust issues and rightfully so I just need to be more considerate of you and trust you more that you know what you are doing. I'm sorry again." She said into his chest.

Hiccup lifted her chin with his fingers for a brief moment looked into her eyes. He closed the distance between them and gave her a light kiss before pulling back.

Movement just over her shoulder caught his attention. It was pack of three wildcats. He turned her around to see the threat. She drew in a small gasp but quickly reached up behind her and grabbed her axe off her back. Hiccup got out his swords and prepared for a fight.

The cats all lunged at him but Astrid knocked one off course by tackling it mid-air. While this helped Hiccup a great deal he still had to deal with two wildcats.

Astrid was in a standoff with her wildcat as they circled one another. Astrid noticed they were near a cliff so she started to circle her way over to it until her back was to the cliff. The cat leaped forward but Astrid dropped to her back and kicked the cat over the edge of the cliff sending it to its death.

Hiccup was also finding success as he just pulled his sword out of one of the cats but didn't notice the other coming out of the bushes.

There was no time to warn him only time to act. Astrid sprinted toward Hiccup and just as the cat lunged at him she pushed him out of the way at the last possible second. The cat ended up clawing up her back and digging into her right shoulder.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted as he rushed back to her lunging at the cat, flicking his left wrist up and bringing out the blade on his wrist he stabbed the cat over and over again until his entire front was soaked in blood.

He continued to stab the cat for what some seemed like ages and well after it was dead. Only Astrid's moans of pain brought him out of his blind rage.

"Oh fuck Astrid" he said rushing over to her.

"Why would you do something that stupid?!" Hiccup yelled at her

"You would have gotten hurt and I can't allow that to happen." She responded weakly.

Gathering her in his arms he rushed to the beach forgetting about the game they had slain. He rushed over to Toothless and put Astrid in front of him as he clipped his foot into place and raced back toward Dragon Island.

"Don't worry Astrid you will pull through you always do." Hiccup whispered in his ear.

"I can't lose you Astrid I just can't" He said in a ragged voice.

Not hearing a response he looked at her wounds and realized just how bad they were.

"Fuck, i won't be able to fix those on the island." Hiccup said to himself

He realized that the only place that would be able to take care of her was the one place he didn't want to go but now had no choice.

"Toothless head for Berk."


	11. Over the Edge

**A/N: So when I said that this chapter was going to be a bit dark... that was an understatement. I will be honest this chapter gets flat out brutal. i will mark where it starts but once it starts it doesn't stop so be warned.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup and Toothless were screaming across the ocean at a speed Hiccup had no idea Toothless could reach.

"COME ON BUD JUST A BIT FURTHER!" Hiccup shouted over the wind with look of utter terror on his face.

Seeming to understand how bad things were Toothless with one massive and powerful flap of his wings accelerated even more. There was a loud pop and boom in Hiccup's ears as they reached speeds never before heard or seen.

Finally Berk came into view which amazed Hiccup. Berk to Dragon Island was at least two hours and here they had just reached it in under 20 minutes. Not caring too much he directed Toothless to Gothi's hut. 200 feet before the hut Toothless spread his wings out and slowed down to a gentle glide. The wind though seemed to roar past them and knock anyone who wasn't braced to anything down to the ground.

Sliding off Toothless with Astrid in his arms he raced up the stairs to the hut and started to bang mercilessly on the door.

"GOTHI GET OUT HERE ASTRID NEEDS YOUR HELP NOW!" Hiccup shouted in anger and panic.

A very displeased looking Gothi whipped her door open and was about whack who ever just about broke her door. That was until she saw Hiccup visibly shaking covered in blood and Astrid in his arms looking very near death.

Stepping to the side she guided them in and closed the door behind her. The entire village had seen all of this unfold and just as curious as they were concerned at what was going on. Why had Hiccup returned? What was wrong with Astrid?

Astrid's father along with Stoick, Gobber, and the rest of the teens all tried to get up the steps to Gothi's hut to see what was going on. Toothless had other ideas however. Stepping in front of all of them he stood up on his back legs spread his wings out to their full length, barred is teeth at them and growled. Showing them that if they try to enter without his or Hiccup's permission, Astrid's condition would be the least of their worries.

"Guys come on even if we knew what was going on it's not like we would be able to help and it is clear that we aren't going to get past Toothless let alone Hiccup up there in that hut. Let's all just go home and see if anything changed in the morning." Gobber stated to the group while motioning to a very terrifying looking Nightfury standing in front of them.

Not wanting to argue with him they all nodded and headed home for the day. Hiccup had arrived at around mid-day it was now early in the evening when a blood curdling scream was heard through the village.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream had come from Gothi's hut. Jumping up from their homes they all rushed towards the elder's hut. Another scream rang through the village as they neared the hut. Toothless was nowhere to be found so they rushed up the stairs and burst into the hut.

The scene was utterly horrifying. Worse than any story or battle wound. Astrid was on her stomach screaming in pain as Hiccup and Gothi were working on applying healing paste to her mangled back. Toothless was in the corner and had what looked like a guilty look on his face.

It was then that everyone noticed that there was more than just the scent of blood and sweat in the room there was something else. It smelled like something had just been burnt. It was then that they noticed that Astrid's back looked slightly blackened and like a bolt of lightning it hit them all as to why Toothless looked guilty.

He had to use his fire to stop the bleeding. Hiccup had noticed everyone enter the room but couldn't care less Astrid needed him more. Looking back for a moment he saw Toothless in the corner looking ashamed of himself. Lifting a hand and touching his nose Hiccup whispered to him.

"Toothless… you did good bud because of you we can save her and she will live." He said with soft, caring eyes.

"If it wasn't for you bud she would be dead by now… thank you for keeping her alive." He said as tears began to fall down his eyes.

Turning back to Astrid who had passed out from the pain, which in reality was probably a good thing, they could now apply the healing paste without her moving around and she won't tear her wounds open anymore. They finished applying the paste and wrapped her back with bandages and laid her down back on her stomach for her to rest and heal.

Gothi wrote in the dirt that she would be okay and would be asleep for the foreseeable future. The recovery time would be at least a month before she could do any kind of moving though. With a strained sigh Hiccup nodded. He was just so relieved that she was going to be okay.

Everyone who had entered the hut was speechless at the scene that unfolded before them. They wanted to know just what the hell happened to Astrid that could have caused those kinds of wounds.

Gothi ushered everyone, even Hiccup out of the hut quietly so that Astrid could have some much need sleep. Snotlout had been watching the entire scene and was pissed off at Hiccup. He still felt like Astrid was his girl and Hiccup just let her get severely hurt.

"USELESS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?" He shouted at Hiccup.

Everyone even Astrid's father froze mid step. Hiccup was beyond shocked that Snotlout thought this was his fault and just tried to blame him for it. Turning around slowly his eyes wide with shock as he looked to where Snotlout was standing.

"What did you just say?" Hiccup whispered out in disbelief

"You fucking heard me Useless, What did you do to my girl!?" Snotlout retorted back

"If you weren't so useless at everything you would have been able to protect her. If she hadn't run off with you this would never have happened and she would be where she belongs. Right by my side." Snotlout continued

"I've fucking had it with you Useless, you have fucked up not only my life but now Astrid's as well. I challenge you to a death match in the arena tomorrow at sunrise." Snotlout said hatefully

Hiccup was in shock at Snotlout's accusations and finally his challenge. But the more Snotlout talked the angrier Hiccup got. Hiccup had finally had enough of this shit.

"You want to fight that bad Snotlout, fine we will fight. Show up tomorrow in whatever armor you want. Bring whatever weapons you want, you could bring an army with you for all I care, no force on Midgard, not even the Gods themselves will stop me from tearing you apart piece by piece until there is nothing left to burn. See you in the morning." Hiccup said in a voice that had everyone terrified.

No one had ever heard Hiccup get like that and it seems that no one had any idea of what Hiccup was capable of either. Hiccup turned and without another word or glance back walked to his father's home.

Stoick finally able to move his feet ran after Hiccup and caught him just as he reached the home.

"Hiccup what on Odin's green world did you just do, you don't know how fight like Snotlout does he wi…" He was silenced when Hiccup grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the walls of the house.

To say that Stoick was shocked was an understatement. His shock turned to terror when he saw Hiccup flick his left wrist up and a blade shot out from underneath his palm and began to press into his throat.

"You don't get to play the concerned dad and try to show that you care about me. You haven't cared about me since mom died and you don't get to start now. I don't need your worry or concern. What I need you to do is stay the fuck out of my way or you will join Snotlout in the arena and the whole village will have to watch their chief get killed by his own son is that understood _Father_ ". Hiccup said in a voice that made Stoick think he was already dead if he didn't just nod in agreement.

"Good, now I don't want to see you or anyone for that matter until tomorrow is that understood."

"Yes Hiccup." Stoick said meekly

Hiccup flicked his wrist down and drew the blade back into its sheathe, let Stoick go and walked into his house to prepare.

 _(The following morning)_

The entire village had gathered in the stands around the arena waiting to see the death match. No one could believe it that Snotlout had challenged Hiccup and that Hiccup had accepted. Snotlout was already in the arena boasting about how easily he will dispatch of Hiccup and become Heir and take Astrid as his bride.

He was in heavy iron armor and had his war hammer clipped to his side. He was growing impatient.

"WHERE ARE YOU USELESS RUN OFF TO HIDE SOMEWHERE?!" He shouted laughing as he said.

"I swear to every god and goddess that we know if you don't shut the fuck up I won't let you last even five minutes." Hiccup said walking through the gates.

Hiccup was in his hardened black leather armor, his sword hanging off his left hip and his short hanging off his right. He had his gauntlet that housed his blade along his wrist. He also had two short logs he was carrying on his shoulders. Closing the door behind him he found two soft spots in the dirt floor of the arena and drove the logs into the ground.

"And just what are you going to do with those logs Useless." Snotlout jeered at him

"Don't you worry about it you will find out soon enough." Hiccup said with an evil grin on his face.

Hiccup unpacked two lengths of rope and laid them down by the logs and turned to face Snotlout. Taking a deep breathe he looked up and faced Stoick.

"Stoick start the match." Hiccup shouted

Stoick got up and addressed the crowd what was at stake and that no outside interference would be allowed and that the fight only ended when one of the fighters was dead. Gothi came the cage dome and gave each fighter their last rights.

"BEGIN" Stoick bellowed out.

Snotlout let out a war cry and unclipped his war hammer and charged toward Hiccup who had yet to move a muscle.

"Hiccup what the hell are you doing defend yourself!" Stoick shouted out

"FUCK OFF FATHER I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU!" Hiccup shouted over the entire crowd.

Stoick's eyes widened and sat back down in silence. Gobber came over to the chief.

"Stoick?" He tried

"He's right Gobber I was never there for him when it mattered and now that I want to be there he doesn't need or want me. I failed as a father." He said sullenly as his gaze stayed on the fight.

Hiccup had yet to make a move for either of his swords and as Snotlout got within striking range he heard Snotlout taunt him one more time.

"I always knew you were weak. Say hi to your whore mother for me." Snotlout said as he swung his hammer forward.

Hiccup grew even more pissed off then he already was at the mention of his mother. He side stepped Snotlout's strike and ankle picked Snotlout, bringing his leg up underneath his arm forcing Snotlout to hop around on one leg.

 **(A/N: Brutal from here on out)**

Holding Snotlout's leg under his right arm Hiccup tore off the armor around his leg, flicked his left wrist up bringing the blade forward and stabbed his lower leg three times. On the third strike he twisted the blade and brought it down the length of his leg.

Snotlout let out an agonizing scream as he fell back gripping his right leg. Hiccup giving him no room to breathe stalked over to him and kicked his hammer out of his hands across the arena. Kneeling down on his shoulders Hiccup forced Snotlout's right arm out to full extension. He turned his hand over so that the palm facing up. Drawing his sword he plunged his sword through his palm and into the floor.

Snotlout yet another scream of pain out. Hiccup did the same to his other hand before stepping off of him and loomed over him.

"For years I have put up with all of your shit, teasing me, bullying me, beating me into the ground, and now you have the nerve to accuse me of hurting Astrid." Hiccup said softly

"How dare you, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" He shouted

"I don't know why you did what you did for all these years and frankly I don't care because you are about to pay for everything you have ever done to me." Hiccup said in a voice void of all human emotion.

Snotlout looked up at him in fear as Hiccup started to remove all of his armor and underclothes leaving him completely exposed.

Hiccup, with his wrist blade still out stabbed Snotlout over and over up and down his legs leaving a bloody mess. Blood splattered across Hiccup's face and armor each time he brought his left hand back to deliver yet another strike. Snotlout screamed out begging for Hiccup to stop. Hiccup stopped his relentless attack and just started to laugh.

"You think I'm going to stop" He said with an evil laugh

"You never stopped when I begged you to, and let's not forget you wanted this to be a death match and you will die when I am ready for you to die. Now man up and stop being such a pussy." Hiccup said coldly

Snotlout's eyes widened even further in fear as Hiccup drove his blade into his right arm over and over again nearly separating it from his torso. Hiccup gave the same treatment to his left arm screaming in anger as he delivered each strike.

Blood was starting to pool around the both of them. Snotlout no longer had to strength to scream when Hiccup stabbed him so he laid there a whimpering mess. Hiccup stood up pulled his swords out of his hands and dragged him over to the two logs he had driven into the ground earlier.

He tied the remains of his arms to logs and forced him onto his knees. He stepped in front of him and brought his head up to look him in his eyes.

"I want you to beg for your life, I want you to beg me to spare you, I want to understand that this is all your own doing. I've had enough and you pushed me to the edge, this is me pushing back after 18 fucking years of hell from you." He whispered to him in an evil and ice cold voice.

Snotlout remained silent for a moment too long as Hiccup flicked his left wrist up bringing out his blade and slashed him across the face. Blood spattering across Hiccup's face.

"I'm waiting Snotlout." He said louder

"P-P-P-Please spare my l-l-l-life Hiccup, I-I-I-I'm Sorry for everything." Snotlout was just barely able to get out.

"Fuck off Snotlout, have fun in Hel!" Hiccup shouted as he drove his wrist blade straight through Snotlout's face and out the back of his skull.

Snotlout's face was left in a permanent state of shock. Eyes wide and mouth gaped open. Pulling his blade out of his former cousin's skull he noticed a piece of his cousin's brain hanging from the tip. He started to laugh at this.

"Funny and here I thought you didn't have a brain in that thick skull of yours." He said flicking it off.

Hiccup turned to walk out of the arena leaving the bloody mess that was Snotlout's body for all to see. From the very beginning of the fight the entire crowd had been speechless. Some had to leave since they couldn't stand to watch such brutality. Others threw up in the stands, and others fainted.

No one moved to cut Snotlout down from the logs as they were still all in shock. They didn't notice Hiccup had returned with Toothless in tow. They watched as he cut Snotlout down and threw him on his dragon's back.

"H-H-Hey where are you taking my son!?" Spitelout stammered out

"To give him the burial a piece of shit like him deserves." Hiccup replied all too calmly.

He walked over to the edge of a nearby cliff and motioned for Toothless to stop.

"Now you can do one thing right and that is feed the fishes you arrogant, lazy, self-absorbed fucker." Hiccup whispered just before he spat on his body.

He gave Toothless a pat on the head and the dragon dumped the body over the edge into the icy cold waters.

Hiccup turned back to the stunned crowd and an evil smile grew across his face.

"Don't ever push me over the edge again."


	12. Brother

**A/N: You guys really like brutal Hiccup so brutal Hiccup you shall have**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Two weeks had passed since Hiccup and Snotlout's fight. During that time no one had dared to even approach Hiccup for fear of being his next victim. Not that anyone could approach Hiccup in the first place as he never left Astrid's bed side.

Astrid hadn't moved at all the first week of being in Gothi's hut. So Hiccup had to change out her bandages that wrapped around her back. To Hiccup it had been awkward at first since he had to sit her up and remove her tunic in order to do. By the end of the first week though he had it down and had gotten over the awkwardness of it.

By the start of the second week Astrid had woken up and was trying to move around. Hiccup put a stop to that real quick and told her that if she wants to try and move she can. She will only tear her wounds back open and increase the time that she won't be able to do anything. With an annoyed sigh Astrid kept still in her bed for the remainder of that week and allowed Hiccup to continue to change her bandages. It took Astrid some time to get used to undressing the top half of her body in front of Hiccup but like Hiccup by the end of week she was okay with it.

It was now three weeks since Astrid's accident and her wounds were healing faster than anyone thought they would. After getting Gothi to look them over she gave to okay for Astrid to walk around the village but still no flying or any kind of lifting for another week.

With a nod and a small smile Hiccup and Astrid left the elders hut and started to walk back down the stairs. Side by side they walked through the village and even though it was her first time out of the hut Astrid noticed how people were avoiding even looking at Hiccup. They didn't say hi or try to belittle him, they weren't looking at him and if someone was walking towards them they would go to one side or the other of the path with their heads down.

"Hiccup what is going on with everyone I've noticed that they all look… afraid of you?" Astrid asked him.

It was now that she noticed that Snotlout was not all over her, or had try to come and see her when she was bed ridden in Gothi's hut. Not just him but no one but Hiccup or Gothi was ever in her room at the elders hut.

"Hiccup did something happen while I was out?" She asked in small quiet voice.

Hiccup had yet to look over to her he just kept looking forward before he let out an exhausted sigh.

"Come with me Astrid and I will explain what happened." Hiccup said softly as he directed them toward the arena.

Astrid didn't like the sound of this or the look in Hiccup's eyes. He looked like he was replaying events in head and his eyes looked void of any kind of life. Following Hiccup into the stands that surrounded the arena he sat them down just in front of the cage.

Astrid's eyes fell to the arena and she could make out the dark stain of blood in the ground. She noticed the two logs still driven into the ground and the stain of blood around them as well.

"Hiccup what happened here it looks like some got in a fight and it looks like someone got killed and pretty brutally seeing how dark and big those blood stains are." Astrid said unable to draw her eyes off the arena.

"There was a fight Astrid although I wouldn't call it a fight… more like legal murder." Hiccup said in an ice cold voice.

"The reason Astrid that no one will talk to me or look at me is because when we arrived here at Berk and got you treated by Gothi is because as I was walking out of the hut and down the stairs Snotlout accused me of being the one responsible for your injuries and continued to call me useless, saying I had fucked up his and your life and he challenged me to a death match the following day." He said softly

Astrid let out a small gasp at hearing this. She was looking at Hiccup as he was explaining this when her eyes widened and fell back to dark blood stains in the arena.

"Hiccup did you…"

"Yes Astrid. I killed Snotlout and as you can tell from the stains on the floor I was anything but merciful." He said cutting her off.

Hiccup then began to explain in detail what happened in the fight from all the stabbing to the brutal final strike, to the dumping of his body. Astrid felt like she was going to throw up just from hearing this, she couldn't imagine what it must have been like to actually see that happen. Fighting back the feeling of throwing up she looked up to Hiccup in a shocked glance and could only think of one thing.

"Why?"

"Why would you do something like that Hiccup?" She asked in a scared voice

"Oh don't you tell me I was in the wrong here Astrid. I was sick and tired of his shit and he got exactly what he deserved. He was insulting you, me and even brought my dead mother into this. He deserved to feel that feeling of terror and helplessness. He finally felt what I did for years and he paid for it with his life. Do you honestly think that if our positions were reversed that he would have been merciful?" Hiccup said in a very irritated voice.

Astrid couldn't argue with Hiccup's logic. If Snotlout had been the one to deliver the killing blows he would not have been merciful. Astrid simply shook her head.

"That's what I thought." Hiccup retorted.

"Nobody will ever insult or threaten me or you every again." Hiccup said softly.

Astrid's eyes shot open at hearing this.

'What does he mean by that' she thought to herself

'He can't possibly be talking about that yet, can he?' she asked herself

"Hiccup what do you mean by that?" Astrid finally asked in s voice just above a whisper

With a long sigh Hiccup turned to Astrid gently pinched his index finger and thumb on her chin and brought his lips to hers and gave her a gentle kiss. The kiss was brief but left Astrid completely stunned.

"Wha-Wha-What was that for?" Astrid asked blinking her eyes several times.

"It may have taken longer than you wanted and only took you almost dying. But I final realized that I need you in my life Astrid and even when it seemed like I was angry at you, I never really was. I could never stay angry at you." Hiccup said softly

"Okay but what about that day you blew up on everyone?" Astrid asked

"That was going to happen sooner rather than later and I guess that was the one time I was ever really angry at you. But all the fights or arguments we've had since then… no I wasn't angry at you. I tried to be but I just couldn't." Hiccup said with a small smile growing on his face.

Astrid had tears of joy welling in her eyes. She threw her arms around Hiccup in a massive hug and never wanted to let go.

"Does this mean you trust me again?" She said into his chest

"Of course it does Mi'lady." Hiccup said kissing the top of her head.

Before they could continue their heart to heart conversation Stoick came walking from behind them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hiccup, Astrid?" Stoick asked

"What the hell do you want Stoick?" Hiccup asked with a groan

"Nothing son, just to inform you that I have a meeting with the Chief of the Berserker tribe and they will be arriving today. So I wanted to know if you wanted to be a part of the meeting or if you wanted me to say you are gone?" Stoick asked in a defeated voice

With a long, annoyed sigh Hiccup responded

"Well fuck. I might as well be a part of it since Astrid isn't cleared to travel yet. We will be here come get me when they arrive." Hiccup said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The thing is son they are already within range and will be here within ten minutes." Stoick said softly.

"Fine whatever I'll meet you down there." Hiccup retorted

Stoick nodded and turned back towards the docks.

"Well come on Astrid we better head down there." Hiccup said offering a hand to help her up.

Seeing her cringe in pain at trying to stand up Hiccup called Toothless over and had Astrid hop up on him to carry her down to the docks.

"You know this isn't necessary I can walk you know" Astrid said in a playful tone

"Yeah well since I love seeing you in pain I told Toothless to bounce around a bunch too." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

Earning a smile from her they walked down towards the docks. A ship could be seen pulling itself in as Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless arrived. They all stood by Stoick and waited patiently for the chief to meet them.

"Attention villagers of Berk! May I introduce to you the Dragon killing Machine and Conqueror of a hundred islands!" a voice shouted from the boat.

Stoick and Gobber were both looking very confused this didn't sound like the Chief of the Berserker tribe at all.

"Dagur the Deranged!" The voice bellowed out.

All eyes widened at the announcement.

"Dagur!" everyone said in surprise

"Ha Ha Ha Ha yes it is I Dagur!" Said the new chief in question.

"Dagur what happened to your father last time I saw him two years ago he was in perfect health?" Stoick asked

"Oh yes that's right my dear old dad. Well you see as my father aged his desire to sail, conqueror and slay dragons lessened to the point that it was infuriating. So about two years ago would have been just after our visit to Berk that he came down with a sudden case of broken neck." Dagur replied laughing and smiling like a maniac as he told them.

"You killed your own father!?" Stoick yelled.

"Well duh the only way to get what you want is to take it. Which speaking of I'm here for a few things actually Chief Stoick." Dagur replied in ice cold voice

"And what would those be Dagur?" Stoick asked still in shock.

"Well for one to see if the rumors were true that Berk had made 'Peace' with the dragons, as you all call it. Two see if the other rumor was true that your runt of son had a NightFury which turns out both of those things are true so far. Third kill the NightFury and become a legend throughout the archipelago. And finally forge a new alliance between our tribes with a marriage between myself and one Miss Astrid Hofferson." Dagur finished with an evil smile on his face.

Stoick never got to answer since Hiccup beat him to it.

"I think you should get the fuck off my Island Dagur before I make you leave." Hiccup threatened

"BROTHER! How good to see you." Dagur exclaimed

"And I'm sorry did you tell me to leave?" Dagur asked laughing manically

"Oh brother you always were good for a joke but no yeah I'll just take the NightFury and Astrid there and oh look at that you even brought them together how wonderful." He said gesturing with open arms.

"I told you once Dagur this will be the last time Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Island." Hiccup retorted back through gritted teeth.

Dagur's brow furrowed into scowl as he didn't take to well to being denied anything.

"Well since you won't give them to me I guess I will just have to take them." He said with a grin.

Dagur rushed passed everyone and grabbed Astrid off of Toothless' back.

"Well now dear brother what ever shall you do I have one of the two things I want now give me the other and I will go." Dagur said smiling like the mad man he was

"You just made the worst and last mistake of your life Dagur. You just threatened the woman I love and my best friend you will not live to make another." Hiccup replied in a cold, emotionless voice

"You want Toothless and Astrid so bad Dagur fine. Guess I have to teach you the same lesson I taught Snotlout when he didn't listen or know when to shut up. Fight me Dagur." Hiccup said with an evil grin on his face.

Everyone around him visibly paled as they recalled the horrific events of Snotlout's death at Hiccup's hand. Dagur however just laughed

"You want to fight me!? Oh man I thought this day couldn't get any better. You never could beat me when we were younger Hiccup just because you are older and have a dragon doesn't mean anything else has changed you useless runt." Dagur said spitefully

Hiccup's back straightened out and his eyes went black with rage.

"I said fight me Dagur that is unless you are afraid." Hiccup said in voice that would make skeletons feel cold.

"Fine you want to die that badly Brother lets fight meet me in your arena in five minutes and everyone will witness the death of Hiccup the Useless!" Dagur proclaimed

Saying nothing Hiccup just walked up the path to his father's house where he had been staying and began to put his armor on. Five minutes later he was down at the arena waiting for Dagur to enter.

"Well Brother I'd say I'm sorry that it has come to this but I've always really hoped that it would." Dagur said smiling.

"Oh and don't worry about Astrid or the dragon I will take good care of both them." Dagur said drawing his sword.

"Who knows maybe even after I kill you I'll celebrate with wife-to-be the way only man and woman can celebrate." He said taunting Hiccup

Hiccup hadn't said a word during Dagur's speech he just grew angrier and angrier. He simply looked at Stoick.

"Stoick start the match!" Hiccup yelled in rage.

Much like the fight with Snotlout Stoick proclaimed this to be a fight to the death and no outside interference was allowed. Gothi came forward and blessed both fighters. Before Stoick could begin the fight Hiccup spoke to Dagur.

"You should have gone back when you had the Dagur. You shouldn't have threatened me, Astrid or Toothless, I might have gone easy on you then but I know that you won't stop so now I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully in the worst way imaginable." Hiccup said seething at him

"Stoick start the fucking fight!" Hiccup yelled

"BEGIN!"

Astrid was sitting next to Stoick and was shaking with fear. She was scared of Dagur sure but Hiccup was downright terrifying. She had never heard him get this way before. It was then that she realized that she was about to witness what happened to Snotlout.

Dagur charged Hiccup who like before didn't move a muscle. Stoick didn't say anything having learned his lesson the first time. As Dagur drew closer Hiccup closed his eyes drew in a deep breath and flicked his eyes back open. Gone were the soft caring eyes that people had known Hiccup for they had been replaced with eyes that screamed rage and bloodlust.

Drawing his own swords he blocked Dagur's sword away and round house kicked him half way across the arena. Before Dagur could comprehend what had just happened Hiccup was right over the top him. Hiccup kicked his sword away with his metal foot and kicked him in the face with his other.

The kick dislodged two of Dagur's teeth and forced him onto his back. Hiccup pinned him down by kneeling on his shoulders. With one punch across the face he dazed Dagur long enough to force his right arm out and turned his palm up. With one sword he stabbed him through his hand bringing Dagur out of his daze with a blood curdling scream.

Hiccup simply punched him again and did the same to his left arm. With Dagur pinned to the floor and not going anywhere Hiccup got up and started kicking Dagur in the ribs over and over until he heard 24 individual breaks. Dagur tried to scream out in pain. Breathing though was even a challenge so he laid there struggling to breathe taking in ragged breaths. Hiccup though was far from done.

Since Dagur wasn't wearing armor like Snotlout was it was much easier to strip him down to his under clothes and leave him exposed for all the world to see. Hiccup walked over to him and flicking his wrist up to reveal his blade he began to stab Dagur's legs over and over. On every third stab he would twist his blade and drag it down leaving big open wounds that bled profusely. Dagur still unable to scream began to plead with Hiccup.

"Br-Br-Brother please have mercy."

Hiccup stopped his onslaught for a moment to stare down at his helpless victim and started to laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you Dagur the Deranged, a man known for his lack of mercy is asking for that very thing?" Hiccup said while laughing.

Leaning in closer to Dagur he whispered in his ear.

"You never showed me mercy, and let's be honest if our positions were reversed you would not show mercy. Fuck you Dagur, you threaten me *Stab* you threaten the woman I love *Stab* and you threaten my best friend *Stab* I told you before this was over you die a most painful death well guess what, times up." Hiccup growled at him stabbing him in the stomach multiple times

With one last kick in the face for good measure Hiccup pried his swords out of Dagur's hands and dragged him over to the two logs that were still in the ground from the fight with Snotlout. Forcing Dagur onto his knees he tied his arms up to both logs and moved behind Dagur.

Hiccup pulled out a whip that he had hidden underneath his armor and began to whip Dagur's back. The whip cut into Dagur's spraying pieces of flesh and blood everywhere. Hiccup's face was covered in droplets of his blood, but his gaze nor the sickening smile he had never faltered.

After the 15th strike from the whip Dagur's back was nothing more than a bloody mess. The whip had cut down so deep that one could see his ribs and spine. Drawing his short sword Hiccup moved in on Dagur and began to cut away what flesh was left from his back exposing his bones and organs to the world.

Once his remaining flesh was cut away and his ribs exposed Hiccup took the same sword and started to hack away at Dagur's ribs separating them from his spine and bending them outward. Each break sent a sickening cracking sound throughout the arena and just like before the people of Berk couldn't believe what they were watching. Hiccup was giving Dagur a Blood Eagle.

Finally Hiccup had broken the last rib and was standing over Dagur looking down on him with an evil grin. Hiccup looked himself over seeing that he was covered in the blood of his enemy sent shivers of pleasure radiating through his spine.

He returned his gaze back to Dagur and noticed something odd. Reaching into his back Hiccup grabbed Dagur's spine earning a gasp of terror from said man.

"That's funny Dagur… I can feel your spine. Strange didn't know you had one." Hiccup said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Before Dagur could say anything Hiccup tighten his grip around his spine, placed a foot on his shoulder and began to pull out Dagur's spine. It was long, slow and unbelievably brutal. The snaps and pops of Dagur's spine giving way and pulling out slowly. Dagur's spine reached the base his skull and wouldn't move another inch. Annoyed by this Hiccup took one of his swords and sliced off the Berserkers head.

Now with Dagur's head and spine in hand Hiccup walked toward the gate and motioned for Toothless to grab the body. Walking to the same cliffs as before Hiccup was swinging Dagur's head around and smashing it across anything that came in front him. Finally reaching the cliff Hiccup grabbed Dagur's head and brought up in front of him.

"So long _Brother_ " Hiccup said spitefully and with disgust

Hiccup threw the head and spine over the edge followed by Toothless dumping the body over. Covered in blood, flesh and most likely a few pieces of Dagur's organs Hiccup turned back to see a stunned crowd gathered behind him. All Hiccup did was smile and walk off to wash the blood off himself.


	13. Astrid's Turn

**A/N: So this story has caught on fire it appears a lot of you love seeing a brutal Hiccup who has finally had enough. If you have any more ideas on who should be next in line for the Arena leave a review and let me know I have about two more for sure but would love to hear what you guys would like see. Anyway this one was fun to write. So I've wanted to do this for a while now but let's have Astrid have a bit fun shall we.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

To say that Astrid was shocked was the understatement of the century. She was staring in complete and utter silence at the scene of Hiccup dismantling Dagur piece by piece. Though that was not what was surprising her the most. What surprised her the most was how much she enjoyed watching it happen. Not so much the brutal killing part, but seeing Hiccup confident in himself, showing no fear in the face of an enemy and imposing his will over someone like that sent small shivers through Astrid and she didn't understand why.

Hiccup had been gone for most of the day and it was now nearing sunset when he was spotted walking out of the forest with a smile on his face and a clean set of armor. You would never be able to tell that he just killed the chief of a tribe not 8 hours ago.

Astrid had been staying in forge talking with Gobber about nothing in particular until finally the subject of Hiccup came up.

"Lass you have been around him for a while now what changed out there when you both were gone for two months?" Gobber asked

"Nothing really changed Gobber. He was given a chance to do what he wanted with no one telling him he couldn't do it, or that he would fuck it up. Sure he made mistakes building the house and the forge but with no one to put him down he was able to work out the problem and fix it." Astrid explained

"We were getting along pretty alright too, building the house and forge took all of two months and when we were finally done with the forge he wanted me to train him on how to fight. I told him I would the next day but he didn't like that. We got into a small argument the following morning and then a much bigger one when we were hunting and came across a wildcat." Astrid said quietly

"I told him to get out the way and hide, he said he could handle it and I don't know why but I told him no he couldn't and to let me handle it. After I scared it off I went over to him and he was super pissed at me. Here he was gaining confidence and here I was gaining his trust back and I just shot him back down to square one by not believing in him." She said sadly

"We got into an argument about how he thought I didn't trust him to do anything by himself, he thought that I thought he was still weak and useless. As we were walking I told him the reason I told him to hide is because I was scared to see him get hurt. That whenever he is in danger I just see the aftermath of the Red Death. His mood instantly changed to forgiving and he apologized and kissed me." Astrid said with a smile.

"But before I could respond three wildcats came out and attacked us. I killed one and so did Hiccup but the third one was stalking up on him. So I ran to Hiccup and pushed him out of the way and as you can see got clawed up pretty damn good and well here we are." Astrid finished gesturing all around her.

Gobber was listening with great care trying to pick apart what changed in Hiccup to cause to commit such brutal acts against his fellow man. Coming up with nothing he let out a sigh and decided to see if Astrid had any insight as to why.

"Astrid, do you have any idea what caused Hiccup to snap like this? I mean the boy has never had a violent bone in his body so something changed but what?" Gobber pleaded to her

"Well honestly when Hiccup was telling me about what Snotlout said to him that lead to the fight between them and hearing what Dagur said today to me it actually makes perfect sense." Astrid said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He was away for two months built up all this confidence in himself. In fact even before we left things were starting to get better for him. But then Snotlout had to go and try to bring him down again and make him the 'runt' of the village and tried to humiliate him. Hiccup simply had enough and refused to have things go back to the way they were. I know I didn't help him at all since we were ten but he went through hell as a kid. A person can only take so much Gobber." Astrid said with a shrug of shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Gobber was sitting there mouth gaped wide open and face stunned that he never thought about that before. But one thing was still bothering him.

"Why is he so cold towards his father then?"

"Stoick was never there for him and showed that he didn't really care about him. I mean he never asked Hiccup what happened to him. His bruises were pretty obvious and he always scolded Hiccup in public and even called him the worst Viking Berk has ever seen. Really Gobber why wouldn't he be pissed at him?" Astrid said slightly irritated at him.

Gobber let out a long sigh before looking back up to Astrid.

"Stoick does care about him he was just too stubborn to show back then. I wish Hiccup would give him another chance." Gobber said

Both Astrid and Gobber were startled by a very loud laugh that seemed to come out from behind them. Stepping into view Hiccup was holding his sides and trying not to fall onto his side laughing.

"Really Gobber you want me to forgive that piece of shit you call my _dad_?!" Hiccup let out another series of laughs.

"Hiccup if you would listen to him you would understand how sorry he is and that he wants to make things right with you." Gobber tried again.

The mood in the room suddenly changed to a dark, intimidating feel. Hiccup's laughter had stopped and his face had turned into a hardened stare, and he was staring daggers through the old man.

"Listen to him. Are you fucking kidding me old man I should listen to him!" Hiccup shouted at him.

"He never once listened to me or my ideas. In fact once it became painfully obvious that I wasn't going to be the Viking son that he wanted he stopped trying all together and barely acknowledge my existence. Do you have any idea how many times I tried to tell him about all the bullying, beatings, and teasing that I went through? I couldn't tell you how many times I tired but each time I went up to him and asked to talk to him I was always given the same answer ' _We will talk about it later Hiccup'_ " He said doing his best impersonation of Stoick.

"Well later never happened and finally I came to the realization that he just doesn't fucking care about me. Now that I went killed a massive fucking dragon and did something a Viking should do and now that I'm not an embarrassment to him anymore he is trying to be the father I needed for the past 18 years. Like hell he can Gobber I will never forgive him. He was supposed to be my dad and my chief and he fucking failed miserably at both. He never taught me anything I had to learn it on my own. He never protected me or cared and now you sit here and tell me that he does care and that I should listen to him!" Hiccup said growing increasingly more agitated

"Fuck you Gobber. He had his chance long ago and blew it. Now if I were you I would drop it before you find yourself in the arena with me standing across from you understand old man." Hiccup said stepping closer to him until he was standing over him looking down on him with anger.

Gobber didn't know what to say he had never heard Hiccup get this was with him or even remotely threaten him before. Gobber decided very quickly that he didn't like this Hiccup at all and didn't want to push him anymore than he already had. Every man had a breaking point and Hiccup had been pushed passed it unwillingly and there was no going back.

Gobber simply nodded to his former apprentice since his mouth suddenly couldn't work. Turning his back and walking out of the forge Hiccup motioned for Astrid to follow him out.

"So what did he ask, and what did you tell him?" Hiccup said in a low voice

"He just wanted to know if anything happened while we were away, since to him seeing you like this is a big change and he was trying to understand why." Astrid said

"So what did you tell him?" Hiccup asked again

"In short that you had finally had enough and you refused to made the 'runt' of the village again. And well you heard after that." Astrid said with confidence

With a deep breath and long exhale Hiccup stopped her and hugged her in the middle of the market.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." He whispered to her

All Astrid did was smile and hug him back. They headed to Great Hall for dinner but upon entering the doors they one man in front of Stoick shouting at him.

"We don't fucking need that runt turned psychopath walking around the village killing anyone he deems unworthy to live! I demand that you throw that monster and his whore out of this village before he kills anyone else!" The man shouted

The man was no other than Mildew the village prick. He was an old, grumpy, and generally disliked man. It actually got to the point where they had to build him a house on the opposite side of the mountain to keep the peace and not deal with him anymore.

Hiccup's mood instantly changed from care free to murderous rage as he and Astrid stomped toward the old bastard in question.

"Got something you want to say to us Mildew." Hiccup seethed at him

"Oh look the monster and his whore have decided to grace us with their presence. Let me guess you both were off defying some other three hundred year old Viking tradition." Mildew retorted hatefully at them.

The entire room had gone eerily quiet at hearing Mildew insult Hiccup and Astrid. They all saw what happened last time someone insulted Astrid they weren't so keen to see it again not 8 hours later.

"What did you just say?" Astrid asked in a voice dripping with rage and spite

"I wasn't fucking talking to you, you little whore I was talking to the monster you have decided to bed for some Gods forsaken reason. I don't even know why we allow you both to be here. Get the fuck out. We don't want you here. Our lives were fine before you tried to make integrate those winged beasts into our lives." Mildew continued insulting both of them

"I remember the when each of you were born. Had you both been born in my day we would have left you out in the woods to die like you both should have been." Mildew finished an evil smirk on his face.

This time it wasn't Hiccup who became unhinged it was Astrid. Screaming out in anger she tackled the old man to ground and began to beat his face into the dirt. Punching him over and over again until she heard his jaw and nose break under her fists.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck she hauled him out of the Great Hall and threw him into the arena. Jumping between the chains she landed on her feet and stalked over towards him with a murderous look in her eyes.

"HICCUP, give me your wrist gauntlet!" Astrid shouted to the crowd that followed her.

Stepping forward and jumping through the chains he took off his gauntlet that housed his hidden blade and handed it to Astrid. Adjusting it fit her smaller left wrist she tested it out to make sure it would work properly for her. Satisfied with it she turned her attention back to Mildew.

"You dare call my honor into question?! How fucking dare you, you old useless pathetic old man! You have the balls to say I should have been left out to die when I was born! You have insulted my honor, and my mother and issued a blood insult on to me. You realize now that the only way out of this is through a fight to the death right." Astrid said in a low merciless tone as an evil grin grew across her face.

"Finally I get to do what everyone on this island has been waiting for you to do." Astrid said through gritted teeth

Somehow Mildew was able to ask what she was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about? What has everyone been waiting for me to do?" He said in pained and muffled voice

"Die." Astrid whispered to him

Mildew's eyes grew wide with fear as Astrid kneed him right in the face shattering his cheek bones. If Mildew could he would have screamed out in pain but his broken jaw kept him from doing so.

Laying on his back he looked up to see Astrid looming over him before pinning him down with her knees in his shoulders. She pulled out two daggers from her belt and stabbed him through both of his shoulders pinning him to the floor. Blood started to pool under him as Astrid began twisting the daggers into his shoulders tearing away the flesh, muscles and tendons away from his bones.

Finally when both of Mildews arms were just barely hanging onto his torso Astrid yanked her daggers out of him only to have some of his blood squirt onto her tunic. This only seemed to enrage Astrid even more as she had managed to stay clean up until this point.

"You son of bitch you just got your fucking blood on me and ruined my tunic!" Astrid shouted at him.

Raising her left wrist and copying Hiccup's motions to bring the blade out from its sheathe beneath her palm. She placed the tip of blade at the corner of Mildew's left eyes and dragged it across shredding the old man's eye and blinding him in that eye.

Hiccup was watching with what only could be described as excitement. He was beaming with pride at watching Astrid kill the man who had insulted her and himself. He couldn't explain what he was feeling all he knew though was that he didn't want the feeling to stop.

Astrid was now standing over Mildew and kicking him in the ribs, listening for the telltale sound of bones breaking. Once she felt a rib or two break she stopped her kicking and bent down to rip the man's shirt off exposing his chest.

Grabbing her last dagger from her belt she started to cut and peel the flesh off the left side of his upper chest until she could see the Mildew's ribs. Reaching into his chest she broke each of his ribs that surrounded his lung leaving what looked like a broken cage in her wake.

She drew her hand back and punched through the Mildew's lung until she felt his heart beating in her hand. Leaning down she whispered into his ear.

"What do you know, you do actually have a heart."

Mildew didn't have time to scream as Astrid grabbed onto the throbbing organ and yanked in out of his chest for all the village to see. Holding his heart in her hand she held it over the man and crushed it, squeezing out all the blood and coating his body in it.

Dropping the mangled organ onto the floor she leaned down and pulled her knives out of his shoulders. Clipping them back onto her belt she walked calmly over to Hiccup grabbed him by the hand and had him help her carry his body out of the arena and over to a very familiar cliff. Heaving Mildew's body over the edge Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the front of his shirt and brought him into a fierce kiss.

Once again the village had followed them in stunned silence and were watching in awe now. They were all trying to figure out just what in the fuck happened to them and what caused them to break.

Astrid finally broke the kiss and with an evil grin looked back towards the crowd.

"Anyone else having anything to say?"

 **A/N: I am having way too much fun writing this stuff. Seriously though leave a review and let me know who you want to see on the chopping block next**


	14. I Love You

**A/N: Alright so just a bit of break in the brutality that we have all come to enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews I love hearing from you guys keep those coming. So after this chapter I have three more characters on the chopping block. Let me know if there is anyone you want to see. To the one reviewer who asked if i played Mortal Kombat X. Yes I did and Mildew's death was inspired by Kotal Khan's Fatality. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Peace.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Astrid dragged Hiccup by his hand through the stunned crowd and towards his house but not before stopping in front of Stoick.

"If I were you I wouldn't bother coming home tonight." Astrid said in a threatening yet lustful voice.

Hiccup's eyebrows about shot off the top of his head when he heard that and allowed her to continue dragging him towards his house. The entire time she didn't say anything or once look back she just kept on walking in a far too calm manner. Finally reaching his house Astrid flung the door open and forced Hiccup inside before following him in.

She shut the door and threw the latch down to lock it before turning to face Hiccup, eyes black with lust for him. In two short, very smooth strides she was in front of him kissing him fiercely. She was working on undoing all of straps and buckles of his armor trying her best to just tear it off him while not breaking the kiss.

Hiccup was finding much more success with removing her clothing as she only had her spiked skirt, leggings and her bloody tunic on. As he moved her tunic up over her body he stopped himself when he suddenly remembered that her back was still clawed up all to hell from the wildcat attack three weeks ago.

"Astrid wait stop." Hiccup managed to get out between her kisses

"What is it Hiccup it's not like you haven't seen them before." Astrid whispered into his ear.

It took every bit of self-restraint for Hiccup to not just rip all of her clothes off and take her right then and there but resist he did.

"Turn around and let me see what you back looks like. Who knows how much you fucked it up just now." Hiccup said in a stern tone.

Sighing in annoyance Astrid knew he was right she probably just set herself back another week or so with all the moving around and pressure she just put on herself. Turning around she felt Hiccup start to unravel the bandages and let them fall to floor.

Just as Hiccup suspected she tore open her wounds but not as bad as he thought she would have. They were bleeding just a bit, but were otherwise healing very nicely parts of them had even turned to scars. Another week or so now and she should be back to normal.

"Just as I thought. During your little rampage back there you tore open your wounds a bit. The good news is, that you didn't tear them open a whole lot and shouldn't set back your recovery time all that much. Another week or so and you should be good just take be sure to take it easy for another week." Hiccup said in a calm, soft voice.

While Astrid was relieved that she didn't screw herself, she was still annoyed that she couldn't have a bit of fun with Hiccup at the moment, but she knew he was right. Sensing her frustration Hiccup bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Just because we can't do _that_ doesn't mean we can't do other things." His voice was low and it made Astrid shiver with anticipation

"Like what?" Astrid replied in a breathless voice.

Hiccup responded with a kiss on her left shoulder sense that one was free of claw marks. He wrapped his hands around her waist and sat down on his bed with her in his lap. He gently kissed his way across her shoulders and let his hands run up and down her sides.

Astrid was letting out little moans and gasps feeling Hiccup's hands run up and down her upper body. Her breath would hitch when his hands would brush against her breasts. She would arch her back a little in an attempt to keep his hands on her. Taking the hint Hiccup ran his hands over her breasts earning him a small cry of pleasure from her.

Her nipples started to harden under his touch as he massaged her soft mounds between his rough hands. He gave them a small squeeze, very much to her liking. She didn't even notice that one hand had left her breast and started to trail its way down her body.

She only noticed when his fingers started to crawl underneath the waistband of her leggings. Her body stilled, waiting with baited breath for him to continue downwards and touch her where she needed it most. It felt like hours when really it was only a few seconds for Hiccup to maneuver his fingers past her waist band and push her underwear out of the way.

Her entire body shuddered in pleasure when his finger passed over her clit and pressing into gently. His fingers slid between her slick folds teasing her to no end.

"Hiccup I swear to all the Gods if you don't touch me like I want you to, you'll never get the chance again." Astrid pushed out through gritted teeth

"If I just did what you wanted, that wouldn't be very fun for me." Hiccup responded flicking her clit with his thumb.

"Besides I enjoy teasing you" He whispered into her ear.

Astrid was in Valhalla and Hel all at the same time. Hiccup was doing just enough yet not enough at the same time and it was driving her mad. Seeing her in such a state of distress Hiccup granted her wish and pushed his index finger into dripping wet pussy.

Astrid let out a strangled moan of pleasure at the feeling of his finger entering her. She started to grind her hips against his finger wanting to feel more of him. Slowly he started to pump his finger in time with her hips. Astrid's moan filled Hiccup's room as she was nearing her climax. Feeling her start to tighten around his finger Hiccup added his middle finger to sopping wet heat between her legs and began to pump both fingers in and out of her at a relentless pace.

It took Astrid no time at all to fall into her first orgasm. Her entire body shook as she cried out Hiccup's name. Hiccup was still pumping his fingers in and out of her trying to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible.

It took Astrid 10 minutes to regain herself and realize where she was and what just happened. A huge smile grew across her face as she felt Hiccup's hand still down her pants. She leaned back into him breathing heavy yet evenly. It was then that she felt something hard poking her rear and she looked back at him and simply smiled.

"Someone seems to be excited." She said with a smile

"Well are you going to say hi? _He_ really wants to meet you" Hiccup replied lustfully

Moving off his lap to kneel between his legs. She started to take off Hiccup's pants and underwear. His fully erect cock sprung forward and nearly smacked her in the face. Astrid though simply smiled and grabbed hold of Hiccup. She was stunned by how hard and soft it felt at the same time.

Looking up to see his eyes closed, mouth shut and pulled back, and his head tucked into his chest Astrid started to stroke him up and down earing her grunts from Hiccup. Keeping her pace for a bit she was struck with an idea. She stopped pumping Hiccup for a moment which got a small whimper from Hiccup. It was soon replaced by a gasp of pleasure as Astrid kissed the tip of his shaft. Pleased with this reaction she parted her mouth and started to engulf him in her warm wet cavern. She started to bob her head up and down his shaft, loving all the little sounds Hiccup was making. Soon his hands were tangled in her hair massaging her scalp as she continued her work.

"Astrid I'm close" Hiccup managed to get out.

This just caused Astrid to pick up the pace to bring Hiccup to the same glorious end that he had brought her. She felt his cock spasm in her mouth and soon began to feel his warm seed fill her mouth. To her surprise she didn't mind it, in fact she moaned as he emptied himself into her. When he was done she carefully removed his member from her mouth being careful not to spill. She tilted her head back and swallowed his load and looked back to him with a huge _I- just-did-something-amazing_ look.

Hiccup fell back onto the bed at seeing this and couldn't believe it.

"I can't wait till I'm fully healed." Astrid said out into the room.

Hiccup's head shot up to see Astrid standing hands on her hips and slightly cocked to one side. Hiccup smiled back and laid his head back down to stare at the ceiling. Astrid laid down next to him and snuggled into his side.

"I love you Astrid." Hiccup whispered to her

Astrid smiled and pulled herself closer to Hiccup as sleep quickly took both of them.


	15. Falling

**A/N: Alright so next chapter I will get back to back to what we all want. A brutal Hiccup. So I introduce the next character on the chopping block in this chapter. Also I noticed a review and let me know what you guys think of this. Do you want me to have Hiccup kill Stoick or not. I have been on the fence about it but if enough of you want I can make it happen let me know.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

It had been one month since Astrid's accident and both she and Hiccup came screaming into Berk to get her help. Astrid had been doing surprisingly well and was back to doing most of her normal activities. Stormfly had finally figured out to come to Berk in search of her rider and was overjoyed when she finally saw her.

Astrid was cleared to fly again by Gothi but not to do any crazy stunts yet. Her body was still sore and still needed some time to get adjusted. Astrid's wounds had now all scarred over and were now just a series of white, jagged lines stretching across her back from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Astrid and Hiccup were now flying over sea a couple of miles out from Berk enjoying the sunrise and each other's company. One thing had been on Astrid's mind once she heard and saw what Hiccup had done to Snotlout and Dagur. Since neither one of them were talking right now and they were alone up in the sky Astrid figured this would be the perfect time to ask.

"Hey Hiccup?" She asked

"What's up Astrid?"

"Well I was just thinking about Snotlout and Dagur to be honest." She said staring out at the sea

Hiccup's smile dropped into a small scowl before he replied.

"Okay what about them?"

"You're not always going to be like that right?" She asked turning to look at him

Hiccup's scowl disappeared into a face of confusion.

"I don't get what you mean Astrid." He replied meeting her gaze

"I mean you aren't just going to go around killing people like that are you?" She asked looking down slightly

It hit Hiccup like a bolt of lightning what she was getting at. She was afraid of him turning into a killing machine that just went around killing anyone without reason. His eyes widened at this.

"Oh Astrid. It's not like I just threw them into the arena and killed them for the sake of killing them. Snotlout challenged me and Dagur threatened me, you, and Toothless. Now don't get me wrong I did enjoy killing more than I probably should have, but I did enjoy it. Don't worry sweetie I only kill those who deserve it." Hiccup said trying to comfort her.

It seemed to work for now and they continued their flight. It was then that another question began to form in Astrid's mind.

"Hey Hiccup… when are you going to give everyone back their dragons?"

Letting out a deep sigh Hiccup closed his eyes and threw his head back slightly.

"To be honest Astrid I don't know if I will let them have them back. Because since we have been back, though this is probably due to shock and fear but no one has come up to me and even asked if I would. No one has come up and said how much they miss them or that they miss me. Hell even Gobber is steering clear of me. So I won't even consider it until someone at least's asks for them." Hiccup said firmly

Nodding at his answer they continued their flight. A ship came into view just ahead of them. Deciding to turn back since not every Viking tribe has peace with the dragons like Berk does. They never got the chance.

Before they knew it catapults were throwing nets up at them in an attempt to bring them down. Whoever these people were they were very good at what they did because not soon after they started firing Toothless and Stormfly were hit and falling out of the sky.

Doing their best Hiccup and Astrid managed to direct their fall so that way they fell onto the ship instead of into the cold sea. Once they hit the ship they were instantly surrounded by armed Vikings with ropes, axes, and swords. The leader of the group hopped down from the helm of the ship jumping over everyone and trying to tie down Stormfly.

"Watch the tail their lads!" He shouted over everyone

He managed to get the rope around Stormfly's wings to keep her from getting away. The rest of his crew was having a much more difficult time with Toothless and Hiccup. In fact most of them were too shocked to see a NightFury on their ship.

Hiccup was a mess he was worried about Astrid who had just been cleared to resume normal activities. Stormfly was freaking out and he was fighting off men to keep them away from Toothless. Hiccup had, had enough of this.

"TOOTHLESS NOW!" He shouted

Toothless let out a a might roar that silenced and stopped everything that was happening on the ship. The leader of the crew looked over and a huge smile grew on his face.

"Well look at that a NightFury." He exclaimed

"Alright two questions. Number one who the hell are? Number two why did you shoot us down?" Hiccup demanded

"I am Eret son of Eret and I am the best dragon trapper around. Gather round boys look what we managed to shoot I don't think Drago has one of those in his army." He shouted to all his men.

Hiccup and gone over to Astrid with Toothless close behind snarling at everyone. He helped her out of the ropes and turned to face whoever the hell this Eret guy is.

"Alright Eret here is what you are going to do. You are going to release Stormfly here and let us go. Should you do that we fly away and we never have to cross paths again." Hiccup said evenly

"Right and should I refuse?" Eret replied mockingly

An evil grin grew across Hiccup's.

"Well then you would force my hand in having to fight my way off this ship and since you have endangered the lives of the three most important things in my life I can promise you I won't play nice." Hiccup threatened

Eret just laughed at Hiccup. Eret was a great deal bigger than Hiccup as far as muscle goes. He had all the making of what a Viking should look like. Then again so did Dagur and Snotlout and a lot of good that did them.

"Why should I be afraid of you? You are nothing more than a walking fish bone. We are taking your dragons and throwing you overboard… who the hell are you anyway?" Eret asked

"My name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. You have just threatened and insulted the Heir to island of Berk. This is your last chance Eret son of Eret let us go and we can forget this ever happened." Hiccup seethed out

Eret's eyes narrowed at this threat and his face grew into a scowl. He stepped over Stormfly and walked over to Hiccup.

"I told you what was going to happen _Hiccup_ we are going to take your dragons and throw _you_ overboard. Your woman there can stay, we are after all very lonely men here at sea." He replied hatefully with an evil grin on his face.

Hiccup's eyes darkened with rage at this threat to Astrid. The person to do that died a most painful death. Looking back to Astrid and thinking about their conversation earlier Hiccup knew now was not the time or place to exact revenge on Eret. Taking a deep breath and sighing he turned back to Eret.

"Astrid over there says we are going, so we are going but before we do." Hiccup said gesturing to Toothless

With the snap of his fingers Toothless fired out several plasma shots destroying their catapults and nets. In the confusion Hiccup managed to cut the ropes holding Stormfly down and hoisted Astrid up onto her. Jumping on Toothless he shot into the sky but not before delivering one final threat.

"If you follow us it will be the end of you Eret!" Hiccup shouted

"This isn't over I will get your dragons and you will pay for this Hiccup Haddock!" Eret shouted back

"Sir what are we going to do?" Asked one of Eret's crew

"Turn the ship and follow them you bastard this isn't over." Eret said watching the two small dots fade away.

"Berk can't be far let's go"

Hiccup and Astrid were speeding across the water and landed back at Hiccup's house. Putting Toothless and Stormfly into the stables they built they wondered inside so Hiccup could look over Astrid.

"Does it hurt anywhere you took a pretty hard fall back there?" Hiccup asked softly

"Besides my back no. Nowhere else hurts Hiccup." She responded softly

"You were going to kill him weren't you? She said looking at the wall behind him.

"If you hadn't looked back at me you were going to kill him weren't you Hiccup." She stated

Hiccup said nothing for a few moments.

"Take of your tunic I want to see what your back looks like." His voice shifted the tone in the room

His answer or lack thereof is all Astrid needed to hear to know she was right. Hiccup would have killed him and since Eret had threatened her Hiccup would have been anything but merciful. After he was finished examining her back and determined there was nothing wrong he handed her tunic back and went to lay down on his bed.

"Thank you for holding back Hiccup. I know it wasn't easy but thank you." Astrid whispered as she joined him on the bed.

"You're welcome Astrid. But if he does come here and try to take them away or threaten you again I meant what I said earlier it will be his end." Hiccup said in a low voice.

Nodding against him Astrid fell asleep in his arms hoping that Hiccup doesn't fall too much further down this path he is taking.


	16. Trapped

**A/N: Alright guys I think this will be the last update for a couple weeks. I need to update my other story so check that out if you haven't already. So in this chapter we get back to a brutal Hiccup and sorry for the end but It will make what i have planned all the more worth it trust me. Let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup and Astrid only got a couple hours of sleep before the sound of horn stirred them from their sleep. The horn was used to indicate that a ship was approaching. Gathering their armor and weapons they made their way down to the docks to see who was approaching their island.

As soon as they were at the docks they saw the similar ship that had attacked them earlier that day. They were too late in trying to tell Stoick to not let the ship dock. As soon as the ship was pulled in they could see Eret walk off the boarding plank and make his way toward Stoick.

"Welcome to Berk Stranger I am Chief Stoick of the Hairy Hooligans. Who might you be?" Stoick asked

"I am Eret son of Eret and I am glad I found the right island because I am looking for the Heir to the island of Berk." Eret replied

"Why would you be looking for Hiccup?" Stoick asked in a confused voice

"Well he attacked my ship and made a mockery of me I simply want justice." Eret stated smugly

Hiccup had enough of this conversation. He pushed his way through the crowd until he was by his father's side.

"You conveniently left out the part where you shot me and Astrid out the sky and tried to take our dragons away from us. Now I'm pretty sure I made it clear that if you followed us it would be the end of you." Hiccup stated coldly.

Stoick's face went from one of shock to anger when he heard what Eret had done to his son. Turing to Eret with a gaze that could melt stone.

"I think it would be best if you left my island Eret son of Eret."

"Like hell I am leaving. I'm not getting off this island until I get that NightFury your son has and I pay him back for the disrespect he had done to me." Eret retorted back.

"Get the fuck off my island Eret. If you don't this will be the first and last time you ever do. You have insulted and threatened me more than enough to justify killing you. This is your last chance get the fuck off my island." Hiccup replied hatefully

Eret glared at him before pulling his sword and pointing it at Hiccup.

"You have disrespected me for the last time. Give me your dragon and we will leave. Otherwise I will take it by force." Eret said threatening Hiccup

Hiccup looked down and just started to laugh. Laugh manically. He threw his head back as if he just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Oh man moments before death and you decide to tell jokes, oh man too good, too good." Hiccup said wiping tears from his eyes

Hiccup's gaze turned from happy and care free to murderous rage in the blink of an eye and it sent fear through anyone who could see his face. Eret saw this and took a step back before trying to recompose himself and give off an aura of no fear.

"I'm not leaving without that dragon you walking fishbone so hand your little pet over and I won't gut you like a fish." Eret tried again.

"He gave you a chance." Astrid said with sigh and closed eyes

Eret didn't have time to question her as he was suddenly on the ground in pain with a very sore jaw. He trailed the fist that was still in the air back to where Hiccup was standing.

"What did you just call Toothless?" Hiccup asked lowly.

A grin grew on Eret's face as he baited Hiccup.

"That is the name you gave your pet. Not very fitting, though I guess what should one expect from someone named Hiccup."

At hearing Eret call Toothless a pet again Hiccup lost it. He pulled out his sword and knocked Eret's away. He kicked him across the face knocking him out cold. He brought his fingers to his mouth and gave a high pitched whistle. Moments later Toothless appeared growling at people to get out of his way.

Hiccup motioned to Eret and had Toothless help him carry his limp body to the arena. He threw him down into the arena, grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on him to wake him up. Sputtering and coughing about it took Eret a moment to remember where he was. Looking around he noticed he was in the arena with Hiccup across from him.

"What the hell is this!?" Eret shouted at Hiccup.

"Let's call it an experiment. I want to see what happens when the trapper becomes trapped" Hiccup said with a smirk

"Throw him his sword. I won't kill someone who can't at least defend themselves a little." Hiccup ordered

A sword came through the chains and landed at Eret's feet. Bending down and taking the sword he charged at Hiccup. Hiccup simply smirked.

"Typical Viking" He whispered to himself.

Astrid was in the crowd watching this all happen and even she couldn't help but chuckle a little. Her father who was sitting next to her couldn't believe his eyes. To him Hiccup had turned his little girl into a monster and he would pay dearly.

Eret was nearing Hiccup sword pulled back ready to strike. Hiccup just stood there calmly waiting for Eret to get within striking range. Just as Eret began to swing down to cut Hiccup in half Hiccup shot underneath Eret's arm and was suddenly behind him. He wrapped both his arms around Eret's waist lowered himself a bit and hoisted Eret up and over him. Eret landed on shoulders and neck and slid across the arena floor a bit.

Eret had lost the grip on his sword and was stunned from the move Hiccup had pulled. He didn't have time to question it before Hiccup was over the top of him raining punches down onto his face. Hiccup kept punching and punching until he felt Eret's cheek bones crack under his fist, and his eye socket shattered.

Eret tried to scream out in pain but the second he opened his mouth Hiccup punched him silencing him. Hiccup continued to punch him over and over until his face was nothing more than a bloody mess of broken bones. Eret didn't have a clear idea of where he was anymore, the world was spinning and he couldn't see clearly.

Hiccup got off of him and walked over to gate of the arena. Eret somehow had managed to crawl over to the far side of the arena and used the wall to help himself stand up.

"Is that the best you got boy?!" He taunted Hiccup

Hiccup just started to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny boy?!" Eret shouted sounding slightly terrified

Everyone at the arena was slightly confused this was usually the point in the fight where Hiccup would have brutally started to kill Eret. Everyone looked over to Astrid hoping to get some kind of idea as to what he was doing. Seeing all the eyes on her Astrid gave an annoyed sigh.

"Man you guys are really thick. Hiccup is going to use sweet, sweet irony to kill Eret." Astrid huffed out

They all turned their attention back to the arena to see Hiccup lifting up the gate to reveal Toothless. Toothless was in a crouched position and stalking slowly towards Eret. Eret's eyes widened with fear as the dragon drew closer.

"Hey man what's the big idea?!" Eret shouted out in fear.

"Simple you claimed to be the best dragon trapper around now it's time to prove it. Prove you know as much about dragons as you claim to know. If you can calm Toothless down, who I might add is very pissed off at you. You get to live, if you can't calm him down well I think you get the idea." Hiccup said with a grin

Eret tried to sink into the wall as the NightFury drew closer. He had no idea how to calm down a pissed off dragon. Drawing a blank Eret figured if he was going to die he was going to at least fight as best he could. Staggering off the wall he took a pathetic stance.

"Come one you fucking lizard come and get me!" He shouted at Toothless.

Hiccup and Astrid both just shook their heads at his response. Toothless looked back to Hiccup one last time. He nodded his head and Toothless launched himself at Eret.

Toothless tackled Eret to the ground and started to tear the flesh from his body. Blood began to pool around them as Eret's screams of pain rang through the arena. Toothless was tearing at Eret's arms until finally he separated his right arm from his shoulder and flung it across the arena. He bit down on his leg and tore a huge chunk out of it. Toothless let the piece of bloody flesh hang in his as he looked down at Eret smiled and swallowed it.

Hiccup and Astrid both felt such a rush at seeing the utter terror in Eret's face when he watched Toothless eat part of him. They both looked at each other and could see the bloodlust in each other's eyes. Astrid gave Hiccup the nod. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and had him get off Eret and wait by the door.

"Such a shame you claim to be a dragon trapper but yet you know absolutely nothing about them. I'd say what a waste but the world will be better without an ignorant piece of garbage like you. Have fun in Hel." Hiccup seethed out

He flicked his wrist blade open and started to stab Eret over and over flinging his blood all over Hiccup and the wall arena. Toothless had done a good job of tearing away Eret's skin. Most of his ribcage could be seen through the tattered remains of his clothes and skin.

Hiccup got an idea. He tore away the rest of his clothes and using his wrist blade he cut away the rest of the skin on his chest leaving his ribs open to the world. Hiccup grabbed hold of his ribs and began break them one by one. After each of his ribs were broken Hiccup broke his sternum away from his collar bones and ripped out the front portion of his rib cage.

Eret no longer had the strength to scream and was just lying there eyes wide open at seeing Hiccup holding his rib cage.

Hiccup looked down at Eret and with an evil grin turned his rib cage sideways and stabbed him through the heart with his own broken ribs.

A familiar scene unfolded with Hiccup taking Eret's body and dumping it over the edge of the cliff. He walked over to Astrid gave her a small kiss and started to walk hand and hand back toward his house until a voice shouting at them stopped them.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Everyone stopped to see Astrid's father running towards them both.


	17. Sins of Her Father

**A/N: Woooohooo Guess who's back from vacation and back on the brutal rampage. Sorry for the long wait between updates guys I got caught up with my other story Rise of The Night Fury which you should go and check out and leave a review on what you thought. any way i will be back here for a while and i have plans for these guys so don't you worry there will be much more death to be had. Enjoy the chapter i had fun writing it. leave a review and let me know what you think. Peace.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Astrid's father was sprinting towards them but it was clear that he was making a B-line for Hiccup. Before Astrid or Hiccup could react he was on top of them and had tackled Hiccup to the ground. He started to rain punches down on Hiccup who was able to block most of them but still caught a few to the ribs.

"You've turned my daughter into a fucking psychopath! You fucking bastard!" He shouted at Hiccup between his punches.

The only reason he stopped was because he was suddenly tackled off of Hiccup. Whoever tackled him had gotten off him quickly. Getting up and looking around he could Astrid standing beside Hiccup and helping him to his feet.

His face dropped but was soon replaced by a murderous stare at the boy. He couldn't believe that his own daughter would want to help this piece of shit who he thought was worse than Dagur.

"Astrid why the fuck are you protecting him?! Look at what he has done to you, what he has done to the village, the runt of the village turned into the judge, jury, and executioner! Now he has you thinking the same way. Come back to me sweetie, please come back to me." He pleaded with her hoping to break through

Astrid never once looked back at him she was just staring into Hiccup's eyes as she heard him talking. Had Hiccup changed her, perhaps but it was nothing that she didn't do of her own free will. Hell even she killed Mildew and had enjoyed more than she should have. She knew Hiccup wasn't always like this though. He was still the caring, sweet boy when they were alone and no one was trying to kill them. No she would not go back she knew where she wanted to be,

"All you see is a monster who is Hel bent on killing everyone, Hel bent on revenge. If that was true then I would be dead, Fishlegs would dead, the twins would be dead, over half this island would be dead if was out for revenge for those who had wronged him in the past." Astrid stated still staring into his eyes.

"He's only killed three people and each one of them had threatened him in some way shape or form and recently. He wouldn't have fought Snotlout if that dumbass wouldn't have challenged him, Dagur threatened him, me, and Toothless same with Eret. Tell me father is that really so bad?" Astrid said finally turning back to him.

He was listening to her words but did not hear them. All he heard was that she was siding with this monster and he was determined to save his daughter from his influence.

"Congratulations boy you have successfully managed to turn my own daughter against me. She now thinks like you and just wait for an excuse to kill someone Hel I saw her when you were fighting that trapper Eret. She was enjoying the way you tortured and killed that poor sod." He said closing his reliving the moment he saw his daughter face light up at the sight of Hiccup fighting and the sight of blood, and the way she grinned when she was killing Mildew.

He knew for certain now that he had lost his daughter. She was staring at him determined to never leave Hiccup's side. But he still refused to let that happen. If he could not save his daughter he would save the island.

"Since you have corrupted my daughter into seeing no wrong with you. And since she won't come back to me willing I have no choice but to force her now. Hiccup Haddock I challenge you to death match inside the arena tomorrow at midday. I have had enough of living in fear of you it ends tomorrow." He said staring at the boy in question.

The entire area had gone deathly quiet. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes had both gone wide with shock. Hiccup pretty much guessed the second he saw her father running after them that it could have led them down to this moment. It still didn't making any less shocking. Astrid was absolutely appalled by her father. He didn't listen to her, he didn't hear what she was trying to say and now he had gone and threatened the man she loved for a second time. She had enough of this.

"Father I didn't know it was possible for me to hate you so much right now." Astrid just above a whisper while looking down at her feet.

There was an audible gasp throughout the crowd at the declaration but no one was more surprised than Astrid's father.

"You have always been pushing me to be the best at everything. You wanted me to be the best so badly that you made me give up my best friend for more than eight years all because you thought he was weak and useless. Then when he saved us all from a life time of raids, and repairing broken homes, and mourning loved ones you still thought he was weak and forbade him to be with me." She said with her voice slowly rising in anger at him. Now she was looking back at her own father tears of anger and sadness in her eyes but the expression on her face screamed rage.

"He means everything to me and I love him. I will not allow you to harm him anymore. You have tried to control my life to make me do what you want me to do. You never wanted what I wanted. That ends here and now. Do not show up tomorrow at the arena because if you do you won't have to worry about fighting Hiccup…you will be fighting me." She said in a low, even, threatening voice.

Her father was stunned never had he heard his daughter speak this way to him. Staring back at her he couldn't believe that his daughter was truly gone. Something inside him snapped his gaze went from one of shock to one of anger and rage. He stared back at who you used to be his daughter and kept looking between her and the boy who had taken her from him.

"If that is what you want _Astrid_ fine so be it. I don't know who you are but no daughter of mine would ever talk to me like this, no daughter of mine would ever threaten me like this, and no daughter of mine would ever chose the fucking runt of the village who couldn't find anything normal to be good at so had to go and defy everything we stood and managed to bring my former daughter down with him." He spoke evenly with all the conviction in the world.

Astrid's face dropped in shock at what he had just declared. He had just disowned her. He no longer recognized her as his daughter. While she was shocked she couldn't help but feel relieved. Now she was truly free to do whatever she wanted no one would ever tell her what she can and can't do ever again. She was staring back at who used to be father but before she could respond he said something that cut her deeper than any blade ever could.

"Your mother would be ashamed, disappointed, and embarrassed with you."

Astrid's world completely stopped. One moment ago she was actually happy that he had disowned her but now he was bringing her dead mother into. Now Astrid was pissed.

"You son of a bitch, you unbelievable bastard, how dare you. HOW DARE YOU?!" She said softly building up to her screaming at him.

"You dare to claim what my mother would feel about me and what I have done with my life. Let me tell you something. She would be damn proud of me. She was there that week when I cried myself to sleep after you forced me to break off my friendship with Hiccup, she was there after every scolding you gave me to make me feel better, and all she ever wanted for me was my happiness. So you know what she would be damn proud of me that I finally found what I want and he is standing right next to me." Astrid spat at him while she gestured to Hiccup who was remaining silent throughout this.

"If you show up at the ring tomorrow you will not fight Hiccup you will be fighting me." Astrid stated after finally taking a breath and turning away from her former father and began walking back towards Hiccup's house. Hiccup stared at Astrid's father for one more moment before following her back to the house to help her prepare for the fight.

Her father watched his former daughter walk away from him and just before he turned to walk back to his house he whispered to himself.

"Then perhaps tomorrow I can finally save you."

Astrid opened the door to Hiccup's house gently she left it open since Hiccup was not far behind her. She walked couch in front of the fire place and stared into the ashes preparing herself for what was to come. Hiccup came in and still had not said a word he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. She cuddled into him and threw her arms around him and soon found herself drifting to sleep. He took her up to his room and laid her down on his bed to let her rest he knew she would need it for tomorrow. Stripping down into his shorts and tunic Hiccup climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer and soon found sleep taking him as well.

The next morning neither one said a word as they got up and went about their normal morning routine. They got dressed, ate some breakfast, got something to drink and started to gather their armor and weapons. Astrid decided to take Hiccup's wrist blade again just in case. She strapped her axe to her back and filled her belt with three daggers. Turing to Hiccup who had his swords at his hips nodded to him and made her way out of the house and down to the arena.

They walked down to the arena and stared down at the floor through the chained dome. Astrid slipped through and Hiccup took a seat in the stands and just watched her. She sat in the middle of the arena and waited with her eyes closed. She truly hoped her former father wouldn't show up. She was beyond pissed at him and he made it very clear that he was never going to stop trying to get Hiccup.

The crowd started to gather to see the fight. They all saw Hiccup in the stands and Astrid down in the arena. Once Stoick and the elder Gothi made their way to their seat the gate to the arena opened up. Astrid's former father stepped through the gate and just stared at her.

"So this is how it's going to be hmm?" He asked her in a mocking tone

Astrid opened her eyes and stood up staring daggers at the man.

"You made it this way now you deal with the consequences." Astrid replied back in an emotionless tone

Neither one said anything else so Stoick stood up and made what was starting to sound like a regular speech. He explained the rules of the fight and Gothi issued them their last rights. They just stood there staring at one another when finally her former father broke the silence drawing his sword.

"Last night I let all of my feeling and emotions that I have ever held for you go. I realized that you are just as a big a disappointment as that useless runt up there and now I'm doing the village a favor by getting rid of one you. Have fun in Hel." He stated and charged at Astrid.

Astrid grew angrier when she heard him call Hiccup useless. She drew her axe and sprinted toward him. Their blades met and small sparks flew off of them. Not a word was said between them and the air around the entire arena was dead silent. No other sound other than the sound of blades meeting and the fighter's grunts could be heard.

Astrid was having a tough time fighting the man across from her. She no longer saw him as her father but as a threat to her and Hiccup and she would not allow that threat to continue. That being said he was still a great deal stronger than her and each time their blades met it would push her back a little. She tried to use her speed and agility to her advantage but her opponent was just as quick. As their blades met again her axe was thrown from her grip and she was thrown back into the wall.

She watched as the man she once called her father loomed over her. She started to panic as he raised his sword to cut her to pieces. At the last moment she rolled out of the way and grabbed one of her daggers and threw it at his leg. In made contact with his right knee cap and brought the man down grunting in pain.

Standing back she ran to her axe and picked it up off the ground. She turned to see him crawling toward her. She got a sense of pride and pleasure at seeing him in such a weakened state. She clipped her axe to her back and pulled out her remaining two daggers. She threw one of them at the hand that was griping his sword. It made contact and went through his hand causing him to drop the sword.

She threw her last dagger into his left knee cap stopping him from moving at all. Satisfied with herself she began to walk over to her opponent. As she loomed over him he looked up at her with anger and disgust. He was about to speak but Astrid was having none of it,

She kneed him in the face shattering his nose and jaw. He fell to his back with a pained grunt and laid there staring up at his former daughter. Her eyes were glazed over and she was in a bloodlust. She hated this man with every fiber of her being she had never wanted revenge so badly in her life before.

She unclipped her axe from her back and held it in her hands staring down and thinking about everything this man has put her through. Raising her axe she brought it down and separated his right leg from the knee cap down from his body. He tried to scream out but like so many before him his broken jaw would not allow him to do so.

She chopped of his left leg and kicked both of the separated limbs across the arena toward the gate where Stormfly was waiting eagerly. She clipped her axe back on and flicked her wrist blade out and knelt down staring into his eyes as he tried to scream out in pain. She simply smiled at him and brought her blade and stabbed through his shoulder until she separated his right arm from his body.

She held it over him and watched as his eyes grew wide with fear as he realized that he only had one limb left. She tossed the limb over toward Stormfly who was happily gnawing on the severed legs.

Blood was pooling all around them as it poured out of the man once known as her father. The color was draining from his skin and the life draining from his eyes. Before he could die though Astrid planned to see if the man had something she though he didn't possess.

Cutting open his tunic to reveal his bare chest she took her wrist blade and started to cut into his body. With each tug and the feeling of skin tearing away from the body she couldn't help but feel more and more alive. She was skinning him like an animal and finally with his ribcage and organs revealed to the world she dove hands first into what was his chest and abdominal cavity. She kept shifting his organs around and even started to tear them away from where they were attached as it looked like she was searching for something.

After five minutes of this, covered in her father's blood and organs she looked down at him as he was on the brink of death.

"What do you know you are the only one me and Hiccup couldn't find what we were looking for inside our opponents. Snotlout had a brain, Dagur had a spine, even Mildew had a heart but you, not even you have a soul or guts or anything." She said standing up and moving to the gate to let Stormfly in.

"Stormfly." She paused as she looked at the man dying on the floor and even though he was her father she didn't feel any remorse and was glad to be rid of him.

"Heat blast." She whispered

Stormfly unleashed her fire down on the man and since her flame was the hottest of any know dragon her fire started melting the skin and bones of the man into nothing more than a black scorch mark on the floor. The blood around them dried and turned brown under the intense flame.

Soon there was nothing left of the man no body, no limbs nothing. With the gate still opened she walked out leaving the scene behind feeling somewhat happy that her father had paid for his sins.


	18. Back to Dragon Island

**A/N: Is it just me or did it get a little lemon scented in here. Oh no wait that is just this chapter. So terrible jokes aside I am going to build up to the next character deaths in this story now i will spoil it a little bit but i don't know about you guys but Viggo and Ryker really pissed me off something fierce in RTTE. So bare with me it will be a few chapters before we see another death. But don't worry there will still be death all around. Leave a review for a creative idea on how to send the Grimborn Brothers to Valhalla and i might just use it. Enjoy. Also guys I get to go to my first concert ever tonight. WoooHooo I get to see Blink-182 perform in Sturgis at the Legendary Buffalo Chip. (Sings All the Small Things in my mind all day.)**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

No one could believe it. She actually did it. She killed her own father. The stunned and horrified gazes of the crowd followed Astrid as she walked out of the arena. They didn't know what to think or do. Between her and Hiccup five people have been killed in the most horrific ways possible. Granted two of them weren't even members of the tribe but that did little to ease their minds.

Hiccup was the first to stand up and met Astrid just outside the gate of the arena. He drew her into a hug and kiss and ushered her toward his home. Stormfly and Toothless were following them in kind and broke off to the stables as they reached Hiccup's home. Hiccup led Astrid inside and sat her down in front of the fire place and went to get them some water.

When he returned a moment later he saw that Astrid had started a fire and had taken her tunic and leggings off as they were both covered in a thick layer of her father's blood. Staring at them for a moment she tossed them into the fire and sat back down in just her breast bindings and underwear.

Hiccup stopped for a moment to look at her as the fire lit up her skin and brought out a glow from her that he had never seen before. The fire danced in her eyes mixing her piercing blue eyes with the orange and red flicks of the flames. Her skin shined with a light layer of sweat from the fight and looked soft and smooth. She curled up into the couch and the fire danced across her back lighting up the scars. Instead of making them look more jagged and appalling, the fire seemed to soften them and round them out making them look more faded than they should have been.

He walked over to her and set the cups down on a small table in front of the couch. He brought her back into his lap and held her there. She instantly curled up into him and brought her arms around his neck. She looked up at him ocean blue eyes meeting bright emerald green ones. They held each their gazes for a moment before leaning their heads down for a kiss. The kiss quickly grew heated as they were soon locked into a fierce and passionate kiss. Hiccup adjusted the two of them without breaking the kiss to where Astrid was laying down on the couch with him hovering over her.

Hiccup soon broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down her jaw, neck and collar bones nipping at her skin slightly as he trailed down. Astrid was letting out little moans and soft gasps every time kissed her. Her skin was on fire and lightning shot through her every time he touched her. His rough calloused hands against her soft smooth skin only heightened her pleasure.

Soon Hiccup was hovering over her breasts and ever so slowly unraveled her binds leaving her chest bare for him to see. He latched onto her nipple and began to lick, suck, and tease it with his tongue while his hand massaged the other breast. After five minutes of that he swapped breasts and gave the other the same treatment.

After leaving Astrid breathless Hiccup met her gaze again as he brought his head back up to hers and looked down on her with such intensity and lust that it sent another shiver through her spine. Without warning he began to kiss her fiercely. She gasped out at the sudden kiss and Hiccup took his chance and slid his tongue into her mouth. He explored the depths of her wet cavern and soon found himself fighting for dominance as she started to fight back with her own tongue.

Locked into the kiss and oblivious to her surroundings Astrid didn't feel Hiccup slid her underwear off her hips and down her legs. She didn't realize this until she felt his fingers ghost across her dripping wet pussy. The sensation made her gasp out and roll her eyes into the back of her head. He kept sliding his fingers up and down her pussy drawing gasps and moans out of her as he refused to enter her. Keeping up with his movements Hiccup bent down and latched back onto Astrid's nipple. Astrid let out a sharp cry as her moans started to increase and grown louder and louder.

Hiccup sensing her impending end stopped all of his movements completely and broke all contact from her. Astrid let out a whimper and opened her eyes back up to see Hiccup grinning down at her eyes black with lust. Realizing he still has all his armor and clothes on Astrid immediately starts grabbing and tearing away at his clothes until finally he was standing before her naked as can be and at full attention.

Grabbing his rock hard erection she pulled him back on top of her showing him exactly where she wanted him. Still holding him in the palm of her hand she guided him down to her wet, throbbing core and began to insert him in her. Hiccup took control at this point and batted her hand away and continued his initial thrust into her. He kept going until he hit her barrier. He looked down at her a flash of concern flickering across his eyes before he drew back and pushed himself past it with one quick thrust.

Astrid's eyes shot open before she shut them tight and let out a guttural moan and begged Hiccup to keep going. Hiccup drew back and thrusted back into her bottoming out in her drawing out moans from each of them. His thrusts started to increase in pace and force and he was soon slamming into her body the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the house.

Finally after an hour of position changing and many declarations from Astrid telling Hiccup to fuck her harder they both finally met their explosive ends. Astrid's body tensed up and her walls squeezed around Hiccup's cock covering him in her juices while Hiccup's cock twitch and let out volley after volley of his seed deep inside her. Sweaty and out of breath Hiccup pulled out of her and grabbed a fur blanket from nearby and covered himself and Astrid with it before gathering her in his arms and falling asleep next to her.

They both awoke around six that afternoon. They both got dressed drank the water that Hiccup had gotten earlier and began to hopped on Toothless and Stormfly and headed for the cove to clean up. They arrived at the cove and landed near the small pond in the middle. They got off their dragons and stripped down before heading into the cool clean water. After they cleaned up Hiccup started a fire while Astrid caught some fish with the dragons.

Clean, dressed, sitting by the fire, and cooking fish they were sitting enjoying the quiet. This time after a fight it was Hiccup who had a question for Astrid.

"Hey Astrid…how…how are you doing?" Hiccup asked trying to phrase the question right.

With a sigh Astrid stared into the fire and answered.

"I'm actually doing fine Hiccup. I don't know why but today's events didn't bother me. What bothered me more was that _Man_ insulting me and you and bringing my mother into this. I can't explain it but in the midst of it all I felt more alive and I was hyper aware to everything around me. And when I had Stormfly deliver the final strike I actually felt happy, I was glad he was gone because that was one less person in the world as a threat to you." Astrid replied with a smile.

"Good I'm glad you are doing okay. Now I feel like we have to discuss what we are going to do next. Your wounds are healed no one is a threat to us but at the same time no one has come up to me asking for the dragons or my forgiveness." Hiccup started

Just as Astrid was about to respond the dragons perked up and began to growl in the direction of the cove. Realizing they forgot their weapons back at the house Hiccup and Astrid stood firm by their dragons waiting to see who would come through.

They heard arguing between two people and one person who was trying to calm them down but sounded a little nervous to where they were going. As the voices grew closer Hiccup and Astrid recognized them as the twins and Fishlegs that were coming toward them. They patted their dragons saying that it was alright. Not a moment later the twins came barreling through the entrance to the cove with Fishlegs squeezing his husky frame through it.

The twins stopped their fighting when they realized they had found Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hey look I found." Tuff stated

"No way I found them first." Ruff retorted

"Says who?" Tuff snorted back

"Says me!" Ruff exclaimed

"Uh guys come one the important thing is we found them." Fishlegs tried to no avail

The arguing over who found continued until Hiccup had enough.

"I swear to Odin if you two idiots don't shut the hell up you are both going to find out exactly what Snotlout went through when he pissed me off." Hiccup threatened

This got the twins to pull apart and play nice since they remember all too well what happened to Snotlout.

"Now just what the hell do you guys want?" Hiccup asked clearly irritated that his time with Astrid was being interrupted.

"We…We…We uh came to apologize to you Hiccup." Fishlegs stammered out

"We came to say we are sorry for all the years of bullying we put you through and I know I might not have called you names or beat you personally I never came to help you or stood by you. For that I'm sorry and I want to try and make it up to you by being your friend now." Fishlegs finished.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow skeptical at this notion. He turned to the twins who hadn't said a word since Hiccup silenced them. He sat there waiting for them to say something.

"Well…what about you two, what are you two doing here?" Hiccup spat out

"Pretty much the same thing." Tuff said uninterested

Hiccup scowled at the two of them disliking their tone and their disinterest in this matter.

"If I were you two I would take this a little more seriously if you ever want to get your dragon back." Hiccup said with an evil grin on his face

The twins perked up quickly at the thought of getting their dragon back and instantly had a change in attitude.

"Hiccup we are sorry for all the shit we gave you over the years. You didn't deserve it; we never gave you the chance you deserved. Without you we would still be fighting and probably dead. You gave us an amazing friend in Barf and Blech and we can never repay you for that. Please accept our apology and we hope that we can start over and be the friends you always deserved." Ruff pleaded

Hiccup didn't really believe but figured he would see what would happen.

"We shall see how sorry you guys are and if you want me or just your fucking dragon. Either way I guess your timing was good as Astrid and myself were just discussing what we were going to do next." Hiccup stated with an irritated voice.

"Astrid, what do you think we should do?" Hiccup asked.

"I think we need to get the fuck off this island for a while. Every god's damn time we turn around someone wants to kill us. Let's do what you were going to do when we first left and explore the Archipelago." Astrid beamed at him

"I couldn't agree more Astrid but now that it seems that we just got three stragglers how should we get them back to Dragon Island?" Hiccup inquired

"Well we could split them up on our dragons, pull them on boat, or have our dragons carry them with their claws." Astrid said with a smirk.

"I think the boat will be the best might take a little longer that way but, oh well." Hiccup said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright boat it is. You three go back to your homes and gather what supplies you need only the essentials. Got it. Hiccup and I will get the boat we leave tomorrow at dawn." Astrid glared at them.

The three newcomers rushed out of the cove back to their houses and began to pack for their new trip while Hiccup and Astrid finished their food and flew back to his house for the night.

The next morning Hiccup and Astrid were finishing up tying the boat to the harness's on their dragons when the twins and Fishlegs made their way down to the docks. The twins were carrying what looked like bags and bags of ropes, jars filled with who knows what, and were giggling back and forth. They did have some clothes and weapons but it looked few in comparison Fishlegs was carrying clothes and a few daggers and was dragging along what looked like bags and bags of rocks. Hiccup was going to find out what the hell all this was about.

"Guys let me see your bags." Hiccup said firmly

As expected the twins had a bunch of items for pranking and Fishlegs was carrying rocks from Berk for his dragon.

"If none of you are going to take this seriously Astrid and I are out of here. She said essentials only, you know clothes, weapons, food, furs. Not whatever the fuck it is that you brought. You have one hour to go home and really pack or we leave without you." Hiccup snapped at them.

They all turned around and quickly ran back to their house. They returned an hour later carrying what Hiccup and Astrid deemed acceptable. Loading up the boat all five of them headed back toward Dragon Island.


	19. Declaration

**A/N: So the Blink-182 Concert kicked ass and was a boat load of fun. Anyway big shout out to maddmann1991 for giving me a bunch of great ideas of which most i will use. thank you man i was honestly a little stuck on where to go and you helped me out. thanks for all the reviews keep those coming guys. So without further ado here is Declaration.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Stoick stood on the steps on the Great Hall watching Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, and Fishlegs take off to whatever island they were heading toward. As Stoick watched them turn into dots in the sky he couldn't help but think back to the fight between Astrid and her father and what he had said about her. He also couldn't help but think about what he had seen his son turn into.

Astrid's father's words started to resonate in his ears as he thought back. Him saying how Hiccup corrupted her, how he was tired of living in fear of Hiccup, how he saw how much the both of them enjoyed the five deaths that they had wrought. Stoick thought back to the moment that Astrid had been disowned for threatening her father and his brow started to furrow. His own son had done the same thing to him and yet instead of disciplining his son he shrunk back into himself like a timid child.

His scowl was broken when the horn sounded that a ship was pulling up to the docks. Shaking his head he wondered down to greet the ship to see who had come to his island. Making his way down he saw the emblem on the ships sails was that of the Outcasts. Scowling at this, since how dare these people make their way off their pathetic excuse of an island. Stoick was surprised to not be greeted by Alvin, but by a tall, slim woman with raven colored hair and green eyes.

It was then that Stoick realized that it was not just the Outcasts on this ship but members of the Meatheads, Bog-Burglar, Berserkers, and even the Murderous tribe. Confusion washed over Stoick at seeing all of these tribes together. It was then that Stoick realized that the woman standing before him was none other than Heather, sister to Dagur the Deranged.

"Greetings Chief Stoick." Heather said in a voice that was pleasant but only because she had to be.

"Hello Heather, not that it is not nice to see you, I must ask what it is that you are doing here and why do you have members for almost every tribe in the Archipelago on your ship?" Stoick asked

"Ahh yes well you see after my brother did not return on his trip from here the men who did return told the horrifying tale of what had happened to him." Heather said turning her head down.

"After hearing what had happened I sent word out to other the leaders and we all agreed to sail here together to talk about what will be done about Hiccup Haddock." Heather said coolly

Stoick stood there listening to her with no emotion on his face. He knew what these people wanted and this was there way of saying you are with us or against us. He knew where he stood.

"Please come up to the Great Hall with me and we will discuss what will be done." Stoick said ushering them up the hill.

Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, and Fishlegs arrived at Dragon Island just as the sun was starting to set. They unloaded their gear and got the twins and Fishlegs set up in the house. The twins and Fishlegs were all very impressed with what Hiccup had built in his time away from Berk. Hiccup and Astrid gave the twins the bottom room of the house while Fishlegs took the couch.

They all woke the next morning and Hiccup and Astrid realized they still needed to go hunting and gather fruits and vegetables. Sitting around the fire that they had started Hiccup brought up the matter at hand.

"So guys in case you haven't noticed but don't exactly have a lot of food here and since we just spent a month at Berk most if not all of it had gone bad so we need to go out and hunt and gather fruits and things like that." He said looking over everyone.

"There is an island about ten minutes away by dragon that we will fly to that has everything we need. So in ten minutes we will saddle up Toothless and Stormfly to the boat again and head out. If you guys need weapons head over to the forge that built and grab one." Hiccup stated as he began to walk toward the door.

"Hey Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked

"Yes."

"Do you think maybe we could get our dragons back? I mean if we had them we could carry more food and make the journey easier on Toothless and Stormfly." He suggested.

Hiccup's brow furrowed at hearing this.

"So your dragons are all that you fucking wanted." He whispered out. His voice seething with rage.

"No, no, no Hiccup I'm just trying to help out and make things go easier around here that is all." Fishlegs tried.

Hiccup noticeably took a deep breath before he turned to face him.

"You will get your dragons back when I fucking say you can have them back. Ask me again and you will never see them. Is that understood?" Hiccup snarled at them.

"Crystal." All three of them replied.

"Good now get ready." Hiccup said walking out the door.

The three new comers all breathed out a sigh of relief and began to prepare for the hunting trip. Ten minutes later they were all in the boat getting towed by Toothless and Stormfly. Arriving at the island they set foot down and began to unload.

"Alright guys here is the plan. First off NOBODY and I mean NOBODY goes off by themselves. This island is filled with boars and wildcats that will easily make you their next meal. So the way I see it if everyone can get at least one boar, and a few of the smaller animals that are running around and if we can all fill up these sacks with fruits and vegetables we should be could for a while." Hiccup stated

"Hey Hiccup if this island is so great why not just move here." Tuff asked

"Simple no one would expect us to move back to Dragon Island but this place everyone would think we would go here so we only come when we have to." Hiccup replied with a shrug.

Taking the answer they continued on with the hunt unware of the meeting that was taking place back on Berk.

"So Chief Stoick that is where we sit on the matter." Heather finished.

She and the other chieftains had just finished explaining to Stoick why they had all come and what they all had decided about Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson. Stoick sat in his chair going over all the details and his own personal feelings on the matter. It was clear that his son didn't want anything to with him or the island. It appeared that his son didn't care anymore given all he had been through over the first 18 years of his life and something in him had broken and sent him off the deep end. He had killed his own cousin, the chief of one of the tribes in this very room, and a dragon trapper in the most brutal ways imaginable.

His brow began to furrow as he couldn't believe his son would abandon him and his people and all of his responsibilities as Heir like they meant nothing. By doing so he not only made a mockery of the island by of Stoick and all of his ancestors. This was the final time his son disappointed him. Standing up a quieting the room down Stoick looked over all those gathered and just as he was about to speak the doors to the Great Hall flung open and in walked two men.

One taller than the other huge mountain of muscle, bald with some slight facial hair and two swords in an X formation on his back. The small of the two had a single sword on his back was about a head shorter than the taller one and had jet black hair and a goatee to match. Walking into the room with an air of confidence about him he stopped just short of Stoick.

"Who the fuck do you two think you are barging in here and disrupting our meeting?!" Stoick shouted.

In an all too calm voice the shorter of the two men began to speak.

"Greeting Chief Stoick I am Viggo and this is my brother Ryker and we are the Grimborn Brothers. It had come to my attention that you are discussing the fate of one Hiccup Haddock is that correct." He asked knowing that they were.

Stoick's silence gave him his answer.

"I thought so." Viggo replied smugly

"And just what the hell kind of problem do you two have with my son?" Stoick asked bitterly.

"Your son hmm how very interesting." Viggo muttered to himself

"Well you see my good man your son appears to have killed one of the best trappers this side of the Archipelago and said man happened to be employed by me who I am in turn employed to another who shall remain nameless at this time. But rest assured that neither one of us is happy at the loss of this great asset and as such I am here simply as a matter of business."

"Business?" Stoick asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes Business, Dragon hunting and trapping is a thriving business that I am at the top of and I will not have business be disrupted."

Stoick thought of this man's reasoning and decided he didn't care he wanted his son stopped no matter the cost.

"Very well what do you have to offer?" Stoick asked

"Resources. I have ships, men, weapons to bring down them and their dragons." Viggo replied.

"I want my son brought back alive, the girl I could care less about. Is that understood?" Stoick threatened raising to his full height.

"Perfectly." Viggo replied not bating an eyelash at him.

"Now if you don't mind me and my brother shall be going lots to do. I'm sure you understand." Viggo said with a small bow

Walking out the door Stoick turned to everybody who all nodded in agreement. Grabbing a piece of parchment Stoick wrote down on it before attaching it a Terrible Terror. Some of the Terrors had returned to the island when Hiccup and Astrid had returned. He pointed it in the direction that they had set sail and let it loose watching it fade into the distance.

Hiccup, Astrid and the gang had returned back to Dragon Island and had begun to unload their haul. Just as they were bringing it up to the house Fishlegs spotted something up in the sky.

"Guys look I think there I a Terrible Terror heading toward us."

Everyone looked up to see the Terror land at Hiccup's feet. He noticed a note attached to its leg and untied it. As he read the note Hiccup's face went from shock to anger the more he read. Finally Astrid spoke up.

"Hiccup, what is on that note?"

Looking up at her anger in his eyes he replied.

"It's a Declaration Astrid. A Declaration of War."


	20. Recruiting

**A/N: Hey guys so i forgot to mention that Saturday August 19th i will be heading back to college to start my fourth and final year. Now i thought i would have had both of my stories done before then but life got in the way. Don't worry i will not abandon them for an entire year i personally hate it when authors go on hiatus' like that and don't tell people why or they end up leaving you on cliff hangers. Any way once i'm back there i can guarantee for sure that each story will get at least one update per week maybe more but definitely one and make sure you guys hold me to that too :). So here we are enjoy the chapter.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Astrid read the note silently to herself and grew ever more angry at its message and what it proclaimed.

' _I Chief Stoick the Vast Haddock leader of the Hair Hooligans of Berk along with the leaders of the Meathead, Outcasts, Berserkers, Bog-Burglars, and the Murderous tribe hereby declare war against you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and your allies. Should this note reach you know that you will be treated as an enemy combatant on any island within the Archipelago and will be captured on sight and your allies will be killed."_

The note was signed by all the chiefs with Stoick's being the largest of them all. Astrid crumbled the paper and threw it to the floor stomping off upstairs. Fishlegs picked it up and read out loud to the twins who all gasped. They had just become enemies to every tribe they ever knew and would be killed if they were captured. Looking around frantically Fishlegs was trying to find Hiccup and ask him what they would do, but alas he was not in the house. Astrid had come storming back down the stairs and out the house and toward the forge.

The fire inside was lit and the sounds of a hammer banging away at molten Gronkle Iron rang through the air. Fishlegs and the twins stayed put in the house while they saw Astrid march un-phased toward the forge.

Hiccup was inside pounding away at a new concoction of metal. He got the idea that if Gronkles made a powerful near indestructible metal what would happen if he added other dragon's fire to the molten mix. That is why he had Toothless and Stormfly by the window in the forge. He was having them shoot their fire into the mix at different times until the molten metal was a dark midnight blue color.

Pouring the mixture into a sword mold he pounded away until the blade began to take shape. Allowing it to cool and harden before throwing it back into the fire to heat it up again to bind the metal tighter together and shaping and hammering away at it a few more times and finally dunking it in the water one last time he brought the sword up to his eyes.

His reflection was picture perfect in the blade. The blade was a deep midnight blue color and testing the sharpness of the blade by dragging a piece of leather across it, the leather spilt into two pieces just by falling against the blade. Hiccup's smile stretched across his face as he reached for his engraving tools and began to carve into the blade leaving the finest details and runes up and down the blade. He engraved a number of runes for strength and protection into the blade. The last thing he craved into the blade, what had become his strength and courage, and the reason his anger was through the roof so much so that the air in the room was hotter and not because of the forge. They had threatened her with death because of him and he would not allow it.

" _Everything I have, I give to you, and I'd give up anything, if it meant you would have everything. I will not fall, I will not fail. I will charge into every battle for you my Valkyrie."_

He finished the engravings and carefully poured a small cup containing melted gold into all the engraving. When the sword finally cooled and the engravings were cooled the sword glowed in the light. The gold reflected the light while the midnight blue color of the sword reflected the image of the world around it perfectly.

Staring at the weapon he saw Astrid standing behind him in the reflection of the sword. Turning around he attached the hilt of the sword, gave it a few swings and tossed it to Astrid who caught the sword with a smile on her face.

"I see you are still fiddling around with ways to improve Gronkle Iron." She said in a cheeky voice.

Taking a few swings, she was astonished that the sword was even lighter than Gronkle Iron. Eyeing Hiccup's Gronkle Iron sword laying on the table she decided to test the strength of the blade. Taking a huge swing she was slightly disappointed when nothing happened. A split second later the table and the sword were lying in two separate pieces each and Hiccup even seemed surprised.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement.

He took the sword from Astrid's stunned form and stared at it proudly. Astrid shook herself from her daze and stared at Hiccup.

"So what are you going to call it?" Astrid asked staring at the sword

"Call what, what?" Hiccup asked never taking his eyes off the weapon.

"The metal you mutton-head." Astrid said playfully

Hiccup thought for a moment. He had used the Gronkle Iron mixture at first. Then had Stormfly and Toothless had to it with their own fire. It hit him like a runaway Gronkle.

"Dragon Steel." Hiccup said coolly

Astrid eyed the sword up and down.

"I love it. Sounds deadly." She replied with smirk

"That's idea." He replied

"I want an axe and daggers made out of that you know." She said again playfull

Hiccup raised an eyebrow with a slight grin.

"Oh and how do intent to pay the humble blacksmith for your wares Milady?" He asked seductively.

Walking over to him purposefully swaying her hips more than usual she brought him down inches away from her face.

"I have a few ideas." She responded dragging him down to the floor with her.

That night metal wasn't the only thing getting pounded.

The next morning Hiccup and Astrid were found in the living room of their house going over a map. Seeing the map Fishlegs started to freak out over the idea of new knowledge.

"Oh is that new map? Hiccup can I see it? How old is it? Where did you get it? Does it show anywhere outside the Archipelago?" Fishlegs kept on going.

Hiccup where quickly got annoyed at this.

"Fishlegs will you Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Gods it is just a map of the known Archipelago with a few labels on it of what dragons live there. Me and Astrid managed to do a little mapping when we were gone for two months and marked some of the islands where dragons were now I'm glad that we did." Hiccup said calming down.

Fishlegs visibly paled at Hiccup's outburst and decided it was in his best interest to calm down.

"Okay so why are you looking at that map then Hiccup?" He decided to ask trying to start over

"Recruiting." Hiccup said softly

"Recruiting?" Fishlegs said with confusion

"Yes Fishlegs recruiting, in case you forgot the entire Archipelago just declared war against all of us and I don't know about you but I can't fight off an entire island let alone six so we are going to need some help and since no human will help, I'm willing to bet dragons will." Hiccup replied smiling darkly.

Fishlegs gasped in realization what Hiccup and Astrid were planning on doing.

"You are going to make your own Dragon Army to fight them!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Exactly."

"But they haven't fought dragons in months they would all be slaughtered! What about Berk Hiccup that place is your home are you just going to raze the damn place?" Fishlegs asked clearly upset

The air in the room shifted and a murderous scowl grew across Hiccup and Astrid's faces as they turned to face the husky boy.

"That fucking rock was never my home, it was my prison, and they just declared war on me that means they cast me out Fishlegs. They want war I will give them war. I stopped caring about that place a long time ago. I won't force you to stay but get it my way and I will feed you to your own dragon understood." Hiccup said staring daggers through the stunned boy

"P-P-Perfectly" Fishlegs stammered out as his gaze fell back to the map

"So which dragons were you thinking of getting." Ruff asked joining the conversation

"Well I was thinking of plenty of Monstrous Nightmares and lots of Nadders, a few Razorwhips, and who knows what else we will find on the islands we didn't get to. But for now here is what I want you two and Fishlegs to do. I need you guys to start building stables for all the dragons we will end up having. Big, massive stables understood." Hiccup ordered

The twins groaned at the idea of lots and lots of work, Fishlegs though had a question.

"How are we to do that Hiccup we have no wood or nails or tools on Dragon Island here, we have no dragons to help us with how big you are suggesting we make them so what do you want us to do?" Fishlegs asked

Pinching the bridge of his nose Hiccup gave a sigh.

"Figure it out Fishlegs you guys do this and I might give you your dragons back. I will give you a hint lots of caves in that old volcano." Hiccup said walking away.

Fishlegs looked down but noticed Hiccups new sword

"Hey Hiccup is that a new sword?"

"Why yes it is." Hiccup said contently

"How did you get that color it looks like a really dark blue?" Fishlegs inquired

"I call the color Midnight Blue as for the sword it is made of Dragon Steel. It is a new mixture I came up. Here let me show you." He said motioning them to follow them.

They came to the logs Hiccup still had planted in the ground. Drawing out his sword he took a swing at the log and waited. One moment later the top half of the log fell away from the bottom half.

Fishlegs and the twins stared, mouths wide open at this new weapon.

"Hiccup Holy shit! How did you do that?!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Fuck Fishlegs never heard you swear before that might take some getting used to. As for how I made all in good time I might show you how to make it all depends on how well you do with those stables. Prove I can trust you with something little and I might be able to trust you with something big." Hiccup said chuckling a little

Fishlegs nodded and watched Hiccup and Astrid walk out the door and toward their dragons. As they mounted their dragons and flew off toward the first island on the map Fishlegs turned back toward the volcano trying to process what Hiccup had said about the volcano. It hit him like a lightning bolt.

"That's it!" He said pumping his fist

"What, what is it?" Tuff asked

"The stable Tuff we don't have to build them just make them out what is already here." Fishlegs said never taking his eyes off the volcano

"I don't get it make something out what is already here sounds preposterous." Ruff proclaimed

"I concur dear sister." Tuff agreed

"Just follow me." Fishlegs said

He led them up the mountain and into the ever expanding network of caves until they were in the main chamber.

"See guys all we have to do is retrofit these caves into the stables. We still have to go out to the other island to gather wood, and I would be will to bet that Hiccup has nails and hammers in his forge so let's get going guys." Fishlegs stated and led them out of the mountain and down towards the boat.

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the first island which they dubbed Nadders Nest. All over the island Deadly Nadders were preening about, hunting and caring for their young. Hiccup was looking for the leader of this particular flock. After a flyby of the island Hiccup spotted a massive Titan wing Nadder drinking from the lake in the center of the island.

Motioning to Astrid they landed off the right of it and dismounted their dragons. Looking over to Astrid with a sly grin Hiccup stated.

"Let the Recruiting begin."


	21. We will Meet Again

**A/N: Oh Boy, the seeds have been planted and a war within a war has begun. Hope you guys like the Chapter, leave a review and let me know. Also guys go and check out Judge195732 story Worth it. It is an awesome story and if he gets this far in mine, Keep up the good work man.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup and Astrid stood there staring at the massive Titan wing Nadder. The dragon was black with highlights of red and orange in its wings, snout, and tail. The dragon was easily twice the size of Stormfly, making this a very difficult challenge. Taking a tentative step forward Hiccup raised his hand in an attempt to show the Nadder he meant no harm.

The Nadder unfurled its wings and rose to its full height, as it roared at Hiccup. Bracing himself from the force of the roar, Hiccup got a glimpse of what the problem might be. Drawing his new sword he laid it on the ground behind him, he took off his wrist blade and the two daggers from his belt and put them on the ground as well.

The Nadder looked at him curiously but remained alert none the less. Stepping away from his weapons, Hiccup began to slowly make his way toward the Nadder again. The Nadder surprised at this took a slight step back. The dragon looked past Hiccup to see a Nightfury, a fellow Nadder, and a small blonde haired human female. The dragon concluded that if one of its own could trust these two humans it could as well. Slowly it started to walk towards Hiccup and met him halfway.

Pleased at this Hiccup turned his head and extended his left hand, and waited. The dragon took a moment to stare at the boy, it sniffed around his hand and stared at the three creatures behind him. Taking a breath and closing its eyes it pressed its nose to the boy's palm. An unexplainable sense of calm washed over the dragon, as it opened its eyes again to see the boy smiling back.

Smiling back the dragon rose to its full height and of course began to preen and show off for its new friends.

Laughing at this Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons all walked closer to the dragon to meet their new friend.

"First things first I guess we have to find out if you are male or female." Hiccup stated looking up at the massive dragon.

While Stormfly was by no means a small dragon at 16 feet tall and 30 feet long. This dragon was at least 30 feet tall and 50 feet long. It was beautiful and terrifying in the same breath. The dragon heard them talking and laid down in front of them to listen to what they were saying.

"Well Astrid, Nadder's are kind of your thing so why don't you take the lead?" Hiccup suggested

"Glad to." Astrid beamed at him.

Walking up to the Nadder Astrid extended her hand and stroked the side of the dragons face lulling it into a sense of security.

"Alright there big fella first things first we have to know if you are a boy or a girl so we can give you a name fitting of how beautiful or handsome you are. So are you boy?" Astrid asked

The creature seemed to understand them just as well as Toothless and Stormfly did and bobbed its head up and down excitedly at her.

"Well that solves that." Astrid mumbled to herself.

"Now all we have to do is think of a name for you." Astrid said louder as she contemplated what to call their new friend.

Looking over the Titan wing Nadder she noticed that on its wings the orange and red scales seemed to form the shape of a fire with lighter gray scales over them which looked like storm clouds. Astrid made her way back to the head of the dragon, with a smile plastered on her face.

"How about Firestorm?" Astrid asked the dragon.

The dragon nodded its head up and down vigorously, and gave Astrid a big lick across the face.

"Ahh okay, okay you like it. I'm glad you do" Astrid said laughing as she wiped her face

"Alright big guy now I know we just met but we have a big favor to ask of you." Astrid began

"There are some bad people out there who want to fight us and kill us. We sadly don't have to power to fight them. We were hoping that you and your flock would help us fight them off when the time comes. Would you help us please?" Astrid asked as she rubbed the snout of their new friend.

Firestorm seemed to become angry at hearing that people out there wanted to hurt his new friends. He slowly rose to his full height nodding his head as he did. He flew up over the island, and roared out to gather the attention of all the Nadders that were present.

Mounting their own dragons quickly Hiccup and Astrid flew up to join Firestorm in the sky. They watched as he flew down, roaring at all the Nadders. Slowly all of them began to lift off the ground and follow Firestorm in formation behind him. The young who were still too small to fly were carried in their mother's mouth and waited for the next command to given from their leader.

Firestorm flew up and hovered in front of Hiccup and Astrid. There had to be at least 70 Nadders not including all the young. Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"This is your force Astrid, you lead the way." Hiccup beamed at her

Nodding at him Astrid turned to her new Dragon force.

"Alright everybody fly southeast back towards Dragon Island!" Astrid shouted.

Nodding his head Firestorm squawked back at his fellow Nadders and flew in the direction Astrid directed. Watching all the Nadders take off Hiccup looked over to Astrid.

"Way to move the troops General Hofferson." He said teasing her

Laughing and rolling her eyes at him she looked back him

"And don't you forget it Dragon Master." She said speeding off leaving Hiccup confused

"Dragon Master?… hey wait a minute get back here you!" He shouted charging after her into the setting sun.

* * *

The twins and Fishlegs had just returned back from the island with a literal boat load of wood that they had chopped down. They had found a bunch of tools in Hiccup's forge that allowed them cut the trees down and make them into boards. Now arriving back they started to unload their haul.

Unloading had taken about four hours. They really had gotten a lot of wood. And they started to make their way back up the mountain carrying as much as they could. Finally after bringing up the last of the wood they started to convert the main chamber of the dormant volcano into the stables. Building individual pods and larger group ones, they were able to construct about 100 by days end. They still had a bunch of left over wood but they would worry about that tomorrow.

Hiccup and Astrid had yet to return but that was to be expected they were off gathering dragons and who know how long that would take. Stepping out the volcano and seeing the setting sun, Fishlegs took a big sigh of relief, he was surprised at how well the twins worked with him today. They didn't goof off, try to prank him, hell they didn't even complain about the work they just did it.

"Hey guys good work today I know Hiccup will be pleased, when he sees it." Fishlegs said as they headed back to the house for the night.

Receiving smiles from both twins, all three of them continued down the side of the volcano when Ruff suddenly stopped and pointed to the shore.

"Hey guys when did that other ship pull up next to ours?" She asked quietly

Looking up both Fishlegs and Tuff saw what she was pointing at. A ship with an emblem on the sails that they had never seen before was pulled up on the shore right next to theirs.

"I don't guys but I don't like it lets get down to the house and make sure everything is okay." Fishlegs stated.

Nodding their head they quickly made their way to the forge to grab some weapons in case they needed to defend themselves. Upon arriving they could hear voices coming from the shore.

"They must have just got here." Ruff whispered to them.

In the forge Fishlegs grabbed a sword, Tuff grabbed a mace, and Ruff grabbed a spear. Making their way out of the forge, they noticed the sun was setting and the shadows that were being cast off the strangers helped the trio gage where they were. Close.

As the shadows grew closer Fishlegs began to make out the conversation the two were having.

"See I told you brother that he would not go far from Berk and now it seems we have found his base. Pity this will be far too easy, I was hoping for a more worthy adversary. Never the less we have business to attend to so let's get to it brother." The strange man ordered

Before these two strangers could get to work however Fishlegs and the twins emerged from behind the forge and stepped in their path.

"I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care, what I do care about is the fact that from your conversation it sounds like you mean to do us harm. That is something I can't allow so this is your only warning leave this place and never return." Fishlegs threatened in a low growl.

The two strange men looked at one another and gave a small nod and drew their weapons prepared to face off against the trio. A lone Nadder spike pierced the ground between the two groups freezing everybody.

Looking up Fishlegs saw Astrid and Hiccup coming down along with a huge flock of wild Nadders. Landing between the two groups Hiccup drew his sword, while Astrid drew her axe and pointed them at the two strange men.

"Just who the hell might you two be and what are you doing on my island?" Hiccup asked in a deadly tone

"Ahh you must be the infamous Dragon Master. Hiccup Haddock I believe. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I Viggo Grimborn and the man to my right would be my brother Ryker. It would seem you have caused quite the commotion in the Archipelago recently, what with all the tribes declaring war against you." Viggo stated smugly

Hiccup's glare deepened, the grip tightened on his sword, and Toothless growled behind.

"A Nightfury. My, My, My, however did you manage to capture it?" Viggo inquired

"None of your business." Hiccup shot back

"Ah my dear Hiccup that is where you are wrong. See Dragons are my business. Trapping, hunting, selling, you get the idea. And you just so happened to kill my best trapper, there for you are now my business. You have impeded me greatly but I see that you have brought a number of dragons to compensate me. So I offer you a deal give me the Nightfury and all the Nadders you brought and we will go, and never reveal your location to the other tribes. Sound fair?" Viggo suggested in a far too confident tone.

Hiccup's glare, if it could, was staring fire right through Viggo at the mere mention of giving up Toothless and the Nadders. Taking a step forward along with Toothless causing the two brothers to back track a little.

"You will never get Toothless or any of these dragons. If you ever so much as suggest that again I will tear you apart piece by agonizing piece. Is that understood?" Hiccup stated in tone that could have killed the Red Death.

Viggo's smile dropped and was replaced with an annoyed expression.

"So be it, Hiccup Haddock. NOW!" Viggo yelled out

With the order given arrows began to rain down on them from the ship behind. As the arrows hit the dragons they all fell from the sky and landed unable to move, behind Hiccup and his friends. Shocked at what was happening Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless all took cover behind the forge, while the twins and Fishlegs all took shelter back in the house.

When the arrows stopped Hiccup and Astrid noted that almost half of the Nadders were on the ground. Firestorm seemed to be okay, but soon men were running off the boat and grabbed 5 of the Nadders and began hauling them back to the boat. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless all seeing this leaped out from behind the forge and stood between the men charging them and the dragons.

Leave this island and give us back those dragons you monster!" Hiccup shouted

"No I don't think I will. Let this serve as reminder to you Hiccup Haddock, that this is what awaits your dragons should you choose to come after us and continue this war." Viggo stated as he raised his sword and brought it down into the neck of a baby Nadder.

The mother of the baby cried out in horror as the blood of her infant stained the beach. Hiccup stood there in horror, eyes wide and mouth gaped open. He stared up at Viggo who had a smug grin on his face and he turned to walk back to his ship. Astrid tried to run after him but Hiccup held her back.

"Hiccup you let me fucking go right now, let me go so I can kill that monster!" Astrid said through gritted teeth

"No Astrid. He wants us to chase him. He wants us to see him kill those dragons. At the moment they are alive if we back off." Hiccup begrudgingly said

"I want to go after him too Astrid but we have to plan this out, carefully or others will end up just like that baby Nadder." Hiccup said in calmer and sorrow filled voice

Astrid nodded to him and slunk her shoulders and turned back to the house.

"Fishlegs I'm assuming you guys got the hint and built some stables."

"Yes Hiccup."

"Good lead the dragons in there when they can move."

"Of course Hiccup."

Fishlegs managed to get the dragons that had been hit up and on their feet and walked them to the stables. Hiccup stared out at the retreating ship glaring daggers at it.

"We will meet again Viggo Grimborn, and when we do, I will kill you." Hiccup said to himself.


	22. Message

**A/N: Hehehehe, Hiccup has a message for one Mr. Viggo Grimborn. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Two months had passed since that fateful day when Hiccup met Viggo for the first time. In that time Hiccup had given the twins and Fishlegs their dragons back and allowed them to come and go as they pleased. Surprisingly though they choose to stay and help Hiccup and Astrid fight this war.

Their dragon army now consisted of 100 Nadders including Firestorm. 50 Nightmares lead by a Titan wing named Blaze. 20 Gronkles of which Meatlug was the leader. They didn't have any Zipplebacks, but they did have 10 Razorwhips, and five Triple Strykes.

That had taken them two months to accomplish and surprisingly nobody had attacked them during that time. They didn't even see any ships out scouting for them when they were off gathering dragons. However the time had come for them to launch an attack and strike first. Maybe at the sight of their dragon force the other tribes would back off and end the war.

Hiccup in his spare time had made everybody their own Dragon Steel weapons and armor and had fitted all of the dragons with some armor as well to protect them against those arrows that the Dragon Hunters had.

They were all gathered around the kitchen table waiting to hear what the plan was and what target they were going to attack first.

"Alright guys here is the plan, last night I did a little scouting around and I found a Dragon Hunter stronghold on an island 20 miles to the southeast of us. It's heavily guarded with arches, catapults, net launchers, you get the idea." Hiccup stated

"The plan is to go under the cover of darkness with 30 of the Nadders, 25 Nightmares, and all of the Razorwhips and Triple Strykes. Under the cover of dark Toothless and I will be able to fly in undetected and cause a diversion while you guys go in and take out all the archer towers and catapults. We will free any dragons they have trapped in their cages. Your Dragon Steel weapons can cut through dragon proof bars and chains I already tested it. Once we free the dragons and make sure they get away safely we burn the outpost to the ground along with everyone on the island." Hiccup finished

Fishlegs raised his hand.

"Do we have to burn the whole place down and all the guys there I mean that seems a little excessive?" He questioned

Hiccup turned to him with scowl that would make Odin shiver.

"This is a shock and awe campaign Fishlegs, we are trying to scare them into surrender. They came here attacked us, threatened our dragons, and killed an innocent hatchling. If you don't want revenge like I do and want to stop them, then get out now." Hiccup snarled at him

"Just checking." Fishlegs whimpered out

Nodding to him Hiccup looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Alright guys get yourselves prepared I will go and get the dragons ready we leave once the sun is gone." Hiccup said walking out of the room.

* * *

They flew over the sea toward the island in complete silence preparing themselves for what they would need to do. Their massive dragon force was gliding on wind currents allowing them to fly in quietly. The island came into view. Torches and lookout towers were everywhere, lighting up all the defenses quite nicely. Looking over and give Astrid a nod Hiccup and Toothless shot down with the telltale, high pitched whistle of a Nightfury following them.

Hiccup and Toothless blasted an archer tower to splinters sending the lookout plummeting into the sharps rocks below. They both quickly flew to the center of the island drawing the men away from their posts.

Astrid took over and sent all the dragons swarming over the island telling them to "Unleash Hell". And unleash it they did. The Nadders with their deadly accuracy and even deadlier spines filled the hunters full of spikes, pinning them to various trees, and lopping off all kinds of limbs. The screams of pain and shock sent shivers of pleasure down Astrid's spine. The Nightmares, Razorwhips, and Triple Strykes all went and took out the various towers, and catapults across the island.

Hiccup was in the center of camp fighting off the hunters as the came closer. Although fighting was a very generous term. With his Dragon Steel sword Hiccup was cutting through their weapons and armor like butter. Hunter after hunter fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the wounds inflicted by Hiccup.

Toothless was off destroying everything in the camp, lighting the tents on fire destroying crates of arrows and weapons, occasionally biting the heads off a few hunters who thought they were far sneakier than they really were.

Hiccup managed to fight his way to the biggest tent at the center of camp. Covered head to toe in blood. His sword had turned from a Midnight Blue to a dark red as blood seemed to stick to the blade. Before he opened the curtain to the main tent he heard Astrid land behind him.

"Thought you might want some backup." She said with a cheeky grin.

Chuckling softly at this Hiccup nodded to her and cut through the curtain with his sword, tearing it from the support structure. Hiccup's gaze went from shock to rage in matter of seconds at who was staring up at him from the desk on the far side.

"Ryker." Hiccup growled out

"Well hello there _boy_ come to try and stop me?" Ryker questioned mockingly

"You know damn well what we are here for." Astrid retorted

"Ahh you must want revenge for that insignificant Nadder hatchling my brother killed the last time we met." Ryker said again trying to bait them

Hiccup took a step forward sword still drawn and pointed it directly at Ryker.

"I was hoping to find your brother here instead of you, you simple minded underling. I mean come on do you even contribute to the Hunters or are you just Viggo's brainless muscle who can't think of a plan himself." Hiccup said chuckling softly

"No… I'm not after the Dragon's ass I want the head, now tell me where is Viggo?" Hiccup asked in a cold voice

Ryker scowled at the insults being thrown his way by this fishbone of boy. Unsheathing his swords he charged at Hiccup and Astrid. Just like they hoped he would. Raising their weapons to block Ryker's strike their weapons easily cut through his dragon proof swords and left them in two pieces each. Staring down stunned that his swords had been destroyed so easily he never saw the two fists coming toward his face.

Both Hiccup and Astrid punched him, and sent him flying back into the table that he had tipped over when he charged at them. Shaking his head and grabbing his newly broken nose to try and stop the bleeding he saw Hiccup and Astrid stalk over to him.

Sheathing his sword Hiccup flicked his wrist blade open, which he had also upgraded to Dragon Steel, and held it directly to Ryker's throat.

"This is the last time I ask nicely. Where is your brother?" Hiccup asked emphasizing each word

Ryker remained mute and spat into Hiccup's face. Hiccup moved his hand to wipe his face and smiled wickedly at Ryker

"I was hoping you choose the hard way." He said in low, hard tone

Punching him in the temple he knocked Ryker to the ground.

"Astrid grab me some rope and prop that table back for me." Hiccup ordered out

Astrid replied with a grunt and looked around the tent before she located enough rope to hold Ryker down. She looped the rope around her should and made her way over to the table and stood it back up, clearing any of the remaining items off the table.

She walked over to Hiccup and helped him lift Ryker's dazed and confused body off the ground and onto the table. Hiccup grabbed his wrists and tied them to one another underneath the table, and did the same with his ankles, leaving him tied to the table with no way to get up.

Throwing some water on him, Ryker began to cough and sputtered as he began to gage his surrounding and realize the situation he was in.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?!" Ryker shouted out

"Well since you won't willing tell me where your brother is, I am now forced to use other methods to extract the information out of you." Hiccup said grinning

"Do your worst I will never talk." Ryker said defiantly

"Well you say that but…" Hiccup trailed off

He flicked his wrist blade over Ryker's armor and tunic and cut it away from his body leaving his chest exposed. Hiccup traced his body with his blade before flicking it slightly, cutting the Dragon hunter.

"Hey what the fuck?!" Ryker exclaimed

"Tell me where your brother is?" Hiccup asked coolly

Ryker remained silent. Hiccup looked over to a torch that was still burning and stuck his blade into the flame heating it up. Ryker's eyes widened with fear but still he remained silent. When the blade was glowing red Hiccup walked over to the tied up man and pressed the blade to his abdomen. The sound of flesh searing under the intense heat and Ryker's screams of pain were music to his ears.

"Where is Viggo?" Hiccup asked again

"I…will…never…tell." Ryker replied panting out

"Good I was hoping this would carry on for a bit longer." Hiccup replied smiling evilly

Without waring Hiccup stabbed Ryker's thigh and drew the blade down the length of his leg, leaving a massive gash that began to pour blood. After letting it bleed for a moment or two Hiccup and Astrid sprang into actions and began to stich the wound shut. It didn't take them long to stop the bleeding and close the wound a confused Ryker looked up at.

"What? Why would you do that?!" He shouted

"Tell me where Viggo is." Hiccup stated yet again staring at Ryker's other leg

"Never." He spat back

This time it was Astrid who reacted suddenly. Unclipping her brand new Dragon Steel axe she brought it down just below the knee of Ryker's undamaged leg, separating it from his body with ease. Staring in shock at what this girl had done to him Ryker suddenly lost his voice. Once again Hiccup and Astrid waited a moment or two before they called Toothless into the tent.

They had Toothless use his fire to seal the wound shut and bandaged it again to prevent it from getting infected.

"You decide when all of this stops Ryker. How much more are you will to lose for the sake of your brother, who doesn't even view you as an equal, just as someone to do his bidding and do all of his dirty work. Tell me where he is and all of this pain can stop." Astrid told him mockingly.

Ryker stared at them from the table he was currently strapped too. Fear and shock in his eyes. But they still held the determination to not say anything. Sighing Hiccup did the unexpected. He cut the ropes holding Ryker down. With his arms free he brought his legs into his body to cradle his mutilated body. Astrid just stared at him in confusion.

"Hiccup what the hell did you do that for?" She asked

"It's clear that he won't give up Viggo's location and killing him won't bring us any closer to finding him. So we are going to set him and just a few other men free, and send them back to Viggo as a message. Along with the heads off all the hunters who died here." Hiccup whispered to her.

Astrid smiled at this plan and nodded her head. Turning back to the broken man hunched over on the table still Hiccup and Astrid grabbed him off the table and dragged him out of the tent. The sight was truly glorious. All the tents were burned to the ground, hunter's bodies were everywhere, some charred beyond all recognition, and others lay bleeding from the various Nadder and Razorwhip spines sticking out of their bodies.

The scent of death filled the air. Fishlegs and the twins all flew up from the far side of the island leading a small band of prisoner. They arrived at the center of the camp with ten prisoners.

"Is this all that survived?" Hiccup asked

Fishlegs nodded his head

"Good get them and this worm a boat so they can go back to Viggo and deliver and message for me." Hiccup ordered

Fishlegs stood there stunned but eventually shook himself out of it and went to make the preparations. An hour later he came saying that the boat was ready. Hiccup nodded his head and lead Ryker and the remaining Hunters down to the ship. They noticed that Hiccup was carrying a large box, which he threw onto the boat as they arrived. The box split open to reveal the severed heads of all the Hunters that were on the island. Hiccup leaned down to meet Ryker's eyes

"I can trust you will deliver my message correct?" Hiccup stated more than he asked

Ryker nodded his head up and down with fear before Hiccup pushed them off as they set sail. Finally Fishlegs spoke up.  
"Uh Hiccup what is the message?" He inquired

"They are the message Fishlegs." Was all Hiccup said before he mounted Toothless and ordered them all the head back to Dragon Island.

All in all it was a successful attack. No dragons got hurt or killed, they managed to free another Nadder, and five Razorwhips who were now following them all they had to do know was wait for Viggo to get his message.

* * *

Viggo heard his men shout that there was a ship coming into to dock with. Intrigued by this he walked down to the docks only to stop in horror at the sight of his brother and the crew of the ship.

His brother was burned and scared all the Hel, he was missing a leg, there were severed heads strewn about the ship and the ten other survivors looked barley alive. Helping his brother off the boat and onto the docks Viggo had to know what happened.

"Brother, what the hell happened to you?" He asked frantically

Looking up at his brother with sunken in eyes, that had no life to them, he replied

"Hiccup Haddock sends you a message." Was all he able to get out before he blacked out

Viggo stared down in shock that Hiccup Haddock had done this. Looking out over the sea he whispered to himself.

"Message received."


	23. Initiation

**A/N: Let's get the twins and Fishlegs more on our side shall we. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly (And slightly Psychotic) Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Arriving back on Dragon Island, Hiccup directed Firestorm to lead all the dragons back to the stables inside the volcano. Turning to Astrid he gave her a small kiss before looking over to see Fishlegs and the twins land. A small scowl grew on Hiccup's face as he watched them talk amongst themselves, with a frightened look in their eyes.

Astrid saw his scowl and followed his line of sight to the twins and Fishlegs. A scowl grew on her face as well as she remembered Fishlegs attempt to talk them into showing mercy.

"What are we going to do with them babe, Fishlegs is going to try and keep talking us into showing mercy, and the twins are too scared to offer any real input anymore. Something has to be done." Astrid stated

Still glaring at the three subordinates Hiccup nodded his head.

"I couldn't agree more." He replied

His eyes widen and an evil grin grew across his face.

"And I have the perfect idea." Hiccup whispered

"What is it?" Astrid asked

"Initiation." Hiccup answered chuckling as he said it

Astrid couldn't but laugh along with him, which drew the attention of the twins and Fishlegs. They began to walk over to Hiccup and Astrid to see what was so funny.

"Hey guys what are you laughing about?" Fishlegs asked hesitantly

Hiccup and Astrid's laugh immediately stopped as they whipped their head up, glaring at the three people who interrupted their good mood.

Seeing the glare and sensing a change in the air around them all three shrunk back from the two leaders.

"Uh…g. g. g. guys why are you looking at us like that?" Ruff stammered out

"Y. y. y. yeah guys come on this isn't funny anymore." Tuff followed up

Fishlegs just stood there whimpering slightly at Hiccup and Astrid, too afraid to say anything.

"You guy are so weak willed, we need to toughen you up if you want to stay in our army." Astrid said angrily

"You have tried to get us to show mercy, when none was given to us and would not be shown to us, the twins don't take this seriously, and you Fishlegs have no backbone you cower away at every challenge still, I'm surprised you managed to get through the battle." Astrid continued spouting out

"In order to find out if you are worthy or not I have come up with an Initiation test that you all must pass, if you wish to stay here with us." Hiccup stated

"Though I should tell you, you are all viewed as enemies of every village in the Archipelago, so you really have no choice but to pass, unless you want to be alone and on the run rather than with us." Hiccup said mockingly

Looking over at one another and nodding, not because they wanted to, but because they had to.

"Alright, Hiccup what is this Initiation test?" Fishlegs asked quietly

Grinning widely at them Hiccup clapped his hands together.

"Glad you asked Fishlegs. It really is quite simple, all you three have to do is find either a Dragon hunter ship, or a ship of any of the tribes that have declared war on us…and kill everyone on board." Hiccup said with low growl, and dark chuckle

Fishlegs and the twins were stunned with horror at what Hiccup wanted them to do. Kill entire ship at sea! Fishlegs tried to protest but his voice suddenly stopped working, he stood there mouth gaped open and eyes wide. The twins weren't faring much better they couldn't believe this is what Hiccup wanted them to do. Would they be able to?

"Astrid and I will follow you when you leave to find a ship, so that way we know that you did the job and not your dragons." Hiccup said coldly

"We leave tomorrow at midday. That gives you a few hours to rest and prepare. I suggest you use this time wisely." Astrid warned them

Turning away Hiccup and Astrid headed back up toward the house, leaving the three stunned and full of fear of what daybreak would bring.

Fishlegs and twins eventually made their way toward the house and sat down in the living room, mulling over what they were about to be forced to do if they wanted to stay.

"Guys how are we going to do this?" Fishlegs said breaking the silence.

Ruff and Tuff looked at each other and let out a sullen sigh. Neither knew what to say, or how to comfort their friend.

"I don't know Fishlegs, all I do know is that if we want to stay here where we are protected, well fed, and warm, we better steel ourselves to do what needs to be done." Ruff stated staring at a fire they had started

"Let's face it Fish, this is war, and in war people die. We didn't start this, Hiccup did not start this. It was forced onto us and his dad, the hunters, and every other fucking tribe wants us or him dead. It makes sense that he wants us as ruthless as he is." Tuff replied getting small gasps from Ruff and Fishlegs

"What don't look at me like that you know that it's true. And I for one plan on staying here where I know I will be protected." Tuff snarled at them before stomping off to his room.

Hiccup and Astrid had been listening into their conversation from their room, and small smiles grew across their faces as they heard Tuff speak and grow angry at the other two.

"One down, two to go." Astrid whispered as she led Hiccup back to bed to prepare for the Initiation.

Daybreak had risen and Ruff and Fishlegs were no closer to at ease than they were when they tried to get some sleep. Tuff on the other hand seemed well rested, yet something about him had changed. The aura around him was…darker and Ruff could sense it and see it in his eyes. His eyes no longer glowed with that mischievous glint of their next prank, instead they were fixed, focused on the task at hand and glazed over in a controlled rage.

Something inside Ruff snapped at seeing her brother gone. She gasped and her eyes widened, before hardening her gaze as a scowl replaced her worried face. She was pissed that her brother, her twin brother! Had so easily given up and given into Hiccup and Astrid's demand to become more ruthless.

"Fine, he wants us to be more ruthless I'll show him ruthless." She whispered to herself

Fishlegs didn't notice the shift in Ruff or Tuff he was still too terrified and appalled at what Hiccup and Astrid wanted them to do. He kept running over situations where he could get out of it and run away, or convince them that this wasn't necessary. Everything he came up with always ended the same way. With his death.

Hiccup came up from behind and stood before the three initiates, grinning when he noticed the look in Ruff and Tuff's eyes. Rage, Anger, Bloodlust. Chuckling to himself he knew he wouldn't have to worry about those two killing their way to his side. Fishlegs however, still looked like a frightened deer, eyes wide, and body trembling. Hiccup scowled with disgust at him and his weakness. Though Hiccup hoped he would overcome this when faced with the challenge. But he needed to make things clear for the price of failure.

"Alright your three listen up because I'm only going to say this once. We are on the hunt for a ship, any ship that belongs to tribe that is at war with us. I don't care if it is a Berserker ship, Outcast, or Berk. Whichever one we find first you three will land on it, and kill everyone on the ship without mercy. Should you three fail or run off… I will kill you myself." Hiccup said drawing his Dragon Steel sword, pointing it at all three.

Ruff and Tuff remained unmoved and stared back at Hiccup before glancing at one another and nodding. Fishlegs merely gulped and nodded wearily. Mounting their dragons and taking off into the sky, the hunt had begun.

They searched for hours, yet all they found was and empty sea and a blue sky. As the sun was setting Hiccup and Astrid started to consider heading back and trying again tomorrow.

"Hey guys look it's a ship!" Ruff exclaimed

Looking out on the horizon they could see a lone ship sailing toward them. Pulling out his spy glass, Hiccup examined the ship to see if it fit one of their targets. An evil grin grew across his face as he saw the symbol on the ship's sail.

"Oh yes…that one will do." Hiccup mumbled menacingly.

The ship turned out to be one of Berk's scouting ships, out looking for them. One of the crew members looked up to see the dragon riders, and raised the alarm. Instantly all hands were on deck, bows and arrows drawn and net launchers ready.

"Fire!" Yelled the captain of the ship

The dragons were sitting just out of range of all the arrows and nets when Hiccup looked over to the three.

"Get down there and wipe out that ship, but leave five of them alive so they can deliver a message back to Berk. Do you hear me only five." Hiccup warned them with glare that would boil the ocean.

Nodding the three initiates waited out the initial wave of arrows and nets before descending on the ship. Taking out the net launchers they all landed on the ship and began to cut and slash their way through the crew members.

Ruff and Tuff said nothing and let their Dragon Steel spear and mace do the talking for them. Tuff was busy crushing in some poor kid's skull who had to have been only two years younger than he was. He planted his mace into the top of the kid's skull and tore it away from his body.

"Fuck." Hiccup said watching from above with a grin on his face

Ruff busy fighting huge mountain of man with her spear. Knowing that she would never overpower him, she that her speed and agility were her allies. Noticing his legs were wide apart, she ran at him before sliding between his legs and popping up behind him. Before the man could react she jammed her spear through his back until it popped out of his chest. Pulling it back spatters of blood whipped across her face, giving her an even deadlier appearance.

"Very nice." Astrid commented from the back of Stormfly

Looking around for the whimpering mass of flesh that is known as Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid saw that he was still standing by Meatlug not moving a muscle.

"We are waiting Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted down.

Fishlegs flinched at his voice but slowly started to move away from Meatlug, who promptly flew up and away from the ship leaving Fishlegs all by himself. A boy who looked just a little bit older than Fishlegs charged at him as soon as the dragon was gone. Having to draw his sword for his own protection, Fishlegs forgot that Hiccup had given him a Dragon Steel sword. His sword even though it was in a blocking position cut right through the boy's sword, leaving it in two pieces.

The boy un-phased by this, pulled two daggers out and lunged at Fishlegs again. Fishlegs forced to defend himself began to parry the boy's strikes away with the blunt side of his sword.

"Please, stop attacking!" Fishlegs tried

The boy did not listen, if anything his attacks became more ferocious. Fishlegs didn't understand. He was trying to show the boy that he didn't want to fight him or kill, but the boy didn't care. He only saw an enemy that he was going to eliminate.

Fishlegs eyes widened with the sudden realization that no matter what he tried it wouldn't matter. This ship was from Berk, he was trying to tell his own people that he didn't want to attack them and they didn't care. All the years he spent on Berk, all the people he, friends he had made, and it didn't matter. They saw an enemy, well gods damnit if they saw an enemy Fishlegs would give them an enemy.

Blocking the boy's strike one last time Fishlegs flipped his blade to the sharp side and cut through the boy's daggers, throwing all the pieces to the floor leaving the boy defenseless. Fishlegs eyes hardened, his gaze grew black, and his vision grew red with rage. Lunging at the boy and swiping his sword across his left shoulder and bring it down in a diagonal direction he cut across his chest. The boy blinked a few times before his body fell apart into two pieces.

Looking down at the boy's body. Fishlegs dipped his fingers in the blood that was pouring out of his lower body and rubbed it between his fingers. Realizing that this was the only way these people would stop, he let out a war cry and charged the remaining crew members.

"Finally." Hiccup whispered, evil grin growing on his face as he watched the carnage unfold beneath him.

The battle lasted for half an hour and when all was said and done, all three initiates were covered head to toe in the blood of their own tribe. Staying true to Hiccup's order they left five alive. Just enough to get the ship back to Berk and deliver the message. Hiccup and Astrid landed on the ship and walked over to the five that were left alive. Crouching down so he was at eye level with them Hiccup examined every single one of them left alive. Scoffing as he was unimpressed he made sure they knew what he wanted.

"Tell your Chief, Stoick the Vast Haddock that if this war does not stop, then this is only the beginning." Hiccup growled at them.

They all nodded their heads fiercely and scrambled to get the ship turned around towards Berk. Satisfied that the message would be delivered Hiccup gave the signal for all of them to take off and head back to Dragon Island. In the air Hiccup locked Toothless' tail fin in place and stood up on his back. He turned to face the initiates.

"Well done all of you! I'm pleased to announce that you all have passed the Initiation and are allowed to stay here with us. When we get back this will call for celebration!" Hiccup shouted

He got whoops and cheers from all three members and Astrid just grinned at him. Arriving back at Dragon Island Hiccup broke out some mead and the celebrated long into the night.

The sound of the horn signaling a ship was close by rose Stoick out of his slumber. He climbed out of bed and out of the house to only be met by the early morning rays of dawn. He looked down to the docks and recognized it as the ship he had sent out scouting for Hiccup and Astrid. Rushing down to the docks he noticed that everyone's faces were considerably horror struck. Boarding the ship to see only five crew members Stoick gave them all a confused look before one of them pointed to bow of the ship. Averting his gaze to where the crew member was pointing, Stoick almost threw up at the sight. The decapitated and mangled bodies of what was the rest of crew were piled up and being picked apart by the crows and gulls. The blood from the pile was seeped into the wood and trailing out across the deck. Stoick tore his eyes away from the horrific sight back to crew. The survivor who had pointed to the bodies spoke up and said five words

"This is only the beginning."


	24. To Them

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the really short Chapter but i wanted to get something up so that way i could let you all know what is going on. So today i moved back to my college house and typed this up real quick. but the way the updates are going to work from here on out while i'm school. Each story will get an update once a week. now i don't have a set date on what day but just know that it will happen. thanks for sticking with me and thanks to all the guys who gave me ideas for expanding the war. You know who you are.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Two months after the Initiation of Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff the war had only escalated. As they flew out more often on scouting or hunting missions, they found that more and more ships were out on the sea looking for them. Each one was sent back to their home island barely afloat with just enough crew to make it back.

Hiccup had received several messages via Terrible Terrors from all of the tribes demanding his surrender. Hiccup only laughed at these and never replied. His reply were more and more dead warriors.

As the war waged on Hiccup saw the need to expand his Dragon Army and recruit new types of dragons. So Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins all set out to find new dragons. They all returned a few days after their initial take off. The twins came back with a number of tiny dragons they called Fireworms. Since they looked like worms with legs and were hot as fire to the touch. Fishlegs came back with a flock of Thunder Drums. Hiccup and Astrid managed to come back with a herd of Speed Stingers, Whispering Deaths, and even managed to get two Changewings to join them.

All these dragons while deadly to most, when around Hiccup and the gang were as gentle and docile as could be. The new dragons integrated well with the 'old' ones. Hiccup quickly found ways for the new dragons to help out in the war, which they were more than happy to help.

All around the island Hiccup had the Thunder Drums in the water as an early warning system. Instead of using torches they used the Fireworms to light up their home and forge. The Whispering Deaths used their tunnel making abilities to make storage caves and new areas for stables to be built into the volcano. And finally the Speed Stingers and Changewings were used as spies and scouts. Relaying information back to Hiccup and Astrid on the enemy movements.

The war couldn't be going better for the Dragon Riders. For the first time in long time they were relaxing at their base knowing they were well protected. As they were sitting around a bon fire bantering back and forth with one another a Terrible Terror came screaming into the camp and came to a very ungraceful landing in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup shocked, looked over the Terrible Terror and noticed that it had been beaten, cut, and tortured before it had been sent to him. Hiccup's blood began to boil at seeing this poor dragon, gently he picked the dragon up in his arms and cradled it to his chest. Hiccup noticed a note attached to its leg and slowly untied it. Just as Hiccup untied the note the Terrible Terror in his arms went limp and stopped breathing.

Whipping his head down, eyes wide with sadness and rage, he placed the deceased dragon on the ground and read the note.

' _I'm coming for you and your dragon.'_ Was all the note said.

Hiccup, seething with rage threw the note into the fire and muttering a string of cruses that would have made even the saltiest of pirates proud. Turning his attention back to the dead Terrible Terror Hiccup picked it up in his arms again and walked over to a small group of Nadders that were out basking in the evening sun. Laying the peaceful creature at their feet Hiccup nodded to Firestorm who was among them.

Nodding back the dragon, squawked getting the attention of the other Nadders around him. Seeing the little dragon they all bowed their heads. Slowly they all breathed their fire on the dragon cremating him. When the dragon was nothing more than a soft pile of ashes, Firestorm, with his talons grabbed a small amount of the ashes, brought them to his beak, nuzzled them and let the wind take them out of his talons. All the other Nadders did the same and gave their respects.

Hiccup had longed since stomped off to the house, slamming the door shut with such force everyone was surprised it didn't break. Astrid quickly followed him up the house, to find the table and all the chairs flipped over. Astrid found him upstairs clipping his armor and sword to his hip.

"Hiccup who was that note from?" Astrid asked

"It was from Viggo, he's coming for us Astrid and that Terrible Terror was a message." Hiccup replied

"Message?" Astrid asked confused

"Oh come on Astrid, that Terror was meant as a warning of what he is going to do to all of our dragons." Hiccup said irritated

"Prepare for battle Astrid. Raise the alarm." Hiccup ordered

Astrid nodded and headed out the door.

"Guys, battle ready, Hiccup thinks were are going to be attacked I want everyone on high alert." Astrid ordered as she came back to the fire.

Not questioning her the twins and Fishlegs all sprang into action and sprinted to the house to gather their weapons. Hiccup was standing outside the house Toothless at his side staring out at the sea.

The twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid along with their dragons all stood looking out at the sea as ship after ship peered on the horizon. The war had final come to them.


	25. Interloper

**A/N: Here we are the update for the week, a certain character makes their debut this chapter and the possibilities are endless with what i could do. I'll let you guys discuss it in the reviews about what i should do with this certain someone. Anyway Season 5 of RTTE comes out tomorrow WOOOHOOO! Goodbye any plans i had for Friday and hello Hiccup, Astrid and some of the other characters that i have already killed off. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Peace.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

In total there were ten ships that appeared on the horizon, and they were all making their way toward Dragon Island. Hiccup pulled up his spy glass to see who it was that was coming to them. He wasn't surprised. All ten ships were Dragon Hunter ships, armed to the teeth.

Turning over to Toothless he gave him a nod and Toothless shot out a plasma shot into the sky. The purple blast exploded and sent a loud shockwave in all directions. A moment after the blast had receded the Thunderdrums that Fishlegs had brought with sprung up around the outer most ships and tore them to pieces.

The hunters on board the ship could be screaming in panic and pain, as they tried in vain to fight off the surprise attack. Looking through his spy glass to see how the Thunderdrums were doing, Hiccup was greeted to the sight of Hunters exploding into various bits and pieces of themselves that were being spread to nearby ships and out into the sea.

Chuckling darkly to himself Hiccup scanned the remaining eight ships, trying to find Viggo. No surprise, Viggo was on board the flagship leading the charge, his gaze ice cold and intense. He never once looked back to see what was happening to his men. Hiccup recognized the look in his eyes. Viggo was out for revenge. Hiccup smiled at this. He hoped that by angering Viggo it would make him act in haste and not think clearly. He might have taken his time in getting here but it was clear that he wasn't thinking very clear if he was just charging head on into battle.

"Alright guys we got 'em right where we want them. Prepare the Whispering Deaths for when they make land fall, hold the Speed Stingers and Changewings for if things get too hectic. And have the Fireworms protecting the forge and the house. I want the Nadders with Firestorm and the Nightmares leading the charge to storm the beach as soon as they make land fall. The Razorwhips and the Triple Strykes will be our personal escort as we march down to the beach." Hiccup ordered everyone

Everyone nodded and went off to prepare the dragons for war. The remaining eight ships made landfall and the men let out a war cry that deafened the area. Viggo jumped off his ship, bow and arrows slung across his back along with his massive sword and stood in front of his ship, glaring at Hiccup.

As soon as the men began to charge up the beach they were met with volley after volley of Nadder spines and fire. Men were being torn apart piece by. Arms, legs, heads, everything went flying off in different directions. Soon the beach was littered with dead or dying men. Some of them were clutching their own missing limbs, or at least they were clutching the ones they thought were theirs.

The men who didn't get picked off by the Nadder had to instantly deal with the Nightmares. The Nightmares seemed to take joy in grabbing men one at time lifting them high into the sky and then lighting themselves on fire, burning the men alive for all to see. After the men in their talons were burnt to an unrecognizable crisp the Nightmares would drop the bodies back down to Earth, the bodies would then shattered into piles of ashes and cover anybody who was nearby in the remains of their fellow warriors.

The Whispering Deaths were having more fun than a Gronkle in a quarry. They would pop up out of the ground making a hole that would cause the Hunters to fall in, breaking various limps once they hit the bottom. Their screams for help were quickly replaced with screams of terror and pain as the Whispering Deaths would come and slowly tear each one of them apart piece by bloody piece. After the screams were silenced the dragons emerged from their holes and dropped the bloody and shredded body parts of the Hunters at the feet of those who still remained.

The Hunters numbers were decimated only one third of their original force remained. The Hunters who remained were slowly backing away and toward their ships. Viggo's gaze never left Hiccup and once he saw his men start to retreat he finally snapped. Viggo let out a war cry and began to charge at Hiccup.

Hiccup standing a good ways away from Viggo simply smirked he brought his hand up to ready to dragons so they could tear him apart piece by bloody. As Hiccup's hand began to descend out of nowhere a mysterious dragon and its rider landed between Hiccup and Viggo.

Stunned at this new comer Hiccup gently lowered his hand, which stopped the dragons from doing anything. The rider who ever he or she is, was wearing mask so their face could not be seen. The mask had number of spikes sticking out every which way. The rider had a long staff and shield, the armor they were wearing was blue and the mask had two big, black eye holes that seemed to be staring through Hiccup.

"Stop this fighting!" The masked rider shouted

"This is not how dragons are meant to be used, how dare you enslave them to fight your war for you!" The rider shouted again although this time the voice sounded like a woman's even though it was muffled

Hiccup grew angry at hearing these accusations towards him and wasn't about to start taking them.

"Listen here lady, I don't know or care who you are, but I will not sit here and be accused of enslaving dragons to serve my own selfish needs. These dragons came with us of their own accord after we either rescued or asked them to follow. So I would get your facts straight before you go picking a fight you won't win!" Hiccup shouted back

Viggo struck with the stupidity of his plan saw his opportunity and fled to his ship along with his remaining men and took off back out to the sea. Hiccup had yet to realize this as he was still staring down the rider.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?!" Hiccup shouted as he approached the rider with Toothless and Astrid following him.

The rider still staring at Hiccup seemed to be taken a back as he approached her. She visibly recoiled at seeing the boy and slowly made her way off the dragon that Hiccup had never seen before. The rider hit the ground and was on all fours, and slowly crawling toward Hiccup like a curios animal would.

"Um, okay what the fuck are you doing?" Hiccup asked confused looking to Astrid or Toothless for help

Both just shrugged their shoulders, as they had no idea what the hell was going on. The rider was finally right in front of Hiccup with an out stretched hand coming for him. Hiccup confused simply stood still and waited to see what would happen. The woman gently grabbed his chin and shifted it from side to side until she gasped in surprise.

"It can't be." She whispered

The rider took off her mask to reveal the face of an older woman, with long braided auburn hair, high cheek bones and vibrant green eyes. The woman looked as though she was looking at a ghost when she was looking at Hiccup as she gently caressed his face.

"Hiccup." She whispered out

"Should uh, should I know you?" Hiccup asked again slightly panicking. He has never seen this woman before

"No. No you wouldn't know me. I was taken when you were only a babe." The woman said looking away as if she was disappointed in herself

Her eyes came back to meet his with renewed vigor.

"But a mother never forgets." She beamed at him

Hiccup was taken back by this. This woman was claiming to be his mother?!

"What?! No, no you can't possibly be my mother! My mother died years ago in a dragon raid. She was taken from our home by dragons and was never seen again." Hiccup screamed back at her

"Yes I remember I was there. This scar on your chin is how I am certain that you are my child. When the raid was at its height a dragon burst into our home. I heard your screams and ran to protect you. But when I got there I saw that the dragon was not trying to take you away. It was playing with you. Cloudjumper here was playing with you." She finished

Hiccup didn't know what to think. This woman was accurately describing the night of which he had heard stories of. The night his mother was taken. He needed to be sure.

"What is my full name?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." The woman replied

"Who is my father?"

"Stoick Haddock"

"What is my mother's name?"

Hiccup had heard his dad mention his mother's name one time before and knew that nobody outside the island of Berk knew what it was.

"Valka Haddock." The woman replied with tears in her eyes

Hiccup's eyes widened with shock. This woman was his mother! His mother threw herself into his arms and wrapped him up in a massive hug, crying her eyes out.

"Oh my boy I never thought I would see you again." She sobbed out.

Hiccup was in shock but slowly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't care that Viggo had escaped. He need other answers, and he needed them now.

"So you have been alive all this time?" Hiccup asked finally coming back down to Midgard

The woman just nodded against his shoulder. Hiccup took the answer in and looked over to Astrid who was just as shocked as he was. He turned his gaze back out to the sea as he absorbed what he just found out. It finally struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Why did you stay away?" Hiccup asked

Taking a deep breath and steadying herself, Valka looked up at him and began to explain

"Berk was land of kill or be killed. The dragon raids were getting worse and worse. The only way anybody would listen to anybody was if you were a great dragon killer. I knew that there had to be another way, a way to stop the raids without the dragons or anyone else dying. I wasn't the most popular person on the island for having that opinion. Though being the wife of the chief protected me for a time. And then you were born. Your father and I were so happy when you born. We had tried so many times before but lost each one. And even though you were born early your father never lost hope that you would be the strongest of them all." Valka finished taking a breath

"Though I was worried. I knew your father would expect you to become a great dragon killer. How was I supposed to raise someone to be something that I was not? So I tried to get people to find another way, to find peace but no one would listen to me. The day that Cloudjumper here took and the subsequent weeks that followed showed me that I was right all along. Dragons were not these mindless beasts but caring and gentle creatures. Cloudjumper only scratched you because your father came barreling in and scared him." Valka finished

Hiccup was shocked to say the least. But his anger soon outweighed his shock. His mother, his MOTHER choose to stay away for all these years. All those years he could have had her by his side raising him, comforting him, but instead she choose to stay away, he wanted to know why.

"You still didn't answer me. Why did you stay away for all these years?" Hiccup asked angrily

Valka taken back by his tone, stared at him before finding her voice

"Your father would never listen me."

"That's nothing new." Hiccup retorted

"Do you have any idea how long he searched for you, how badly he missed you, how badly I missed you?" Hiccup snapped back

"I though you would be better without me."

"I was worse without you! The day you got taken Stoick instantly grew cold and stopped caring about me. But that's enough about him, I am at war with him after all." Hiccup spat out

"Why didn't you come back after you had proof of what you were trying to tell everyone before? That peace was possible, I mean I can even understand how that would be a hard sell without any proof, but I don't know don't you think they would have listened if you would have come back ON the dragon that took you." Hiccup said pointing a finger at Cloudjumper

"Wait you are at War with your father?!" Valka exclaimed

"Why?!"

"Guess he didn't like what I had become. Now he and the other tribes are all at war with me. So we asked these dragons to help us and they do." Hiccup said with shrug

Valka was in shock and shaking her head

"No, you can't use dragons as instruments of war! They are peaceful creatures they shouldn't be doing this!" She exclaimed

Hiccup's gaze hardened as he glared at his mother

"Listen here Valka. I told Stoick the same thing a number of months ago. You don't get to play the concerned parent now. He wasn't there for me and neither were you, so as far as I am concerned you both can just fuck off. He didn't want me and it is clear that you didn't either otherwise you would have come back." Hiccup stated, his voice seething with rage

Valka's own face went from shock to anger at Hiccup's accusations. She stood to her full height and looked down at Hiccup.

"I had heard that there was some kind of war going on here in the Archipelago. I heard that it was being waged against two dragon riders and their dragon army. Now I see that it has been you all along. I'm so disappointed in you, I will not allow you to use these dragons to fight your war for you, and I'm taking them back with me." Valka stated glaring at Hiccup

"You think I wanted this fucking war?! No I didn't want this Gods forsaken war, but like everything else in my fucking life the choice was never mine it was made for me, all I ever wanted was to be accepted but that was too much to ask." Hiccup shouted back

"These dragons are free to come and go as they please, in fact some of them do leave, I don't mind it is their decision, NOT yours, if you try to take them, I will defend them even if it means killing you Valka." Hiccup said with an emotionless tone

"How dare you speak to your mother like this?!" Valka screeched back

"I don't have a mother." Hiccup retorted back

Valka said nothing just shook her head.

"If you ever interfere with my war again and stop me from killing Viggo or any of the island leaders again…I will kill you." Hiccup threatened her

"Now get the fuck off my island." Hiccup said walking back up to his house, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

 **A/N: Oh man, We got Valka in the mix now, and damnit Viggo got away. Not to worry his time will come but let me know, what should i do with Valka now?**


	26. Sins of His Mother

**A/N: Boy a lot of you guys really, REALLY wanted Valka to die. Well I'm nothing if not a people pleaser. I will give you guys fair warning I did over do the death scene (at least i think so) It is probably the most brutal when you think about it and not the mention ironic. So sorry if you get grossed out by it or anything but man was it fun to write and this is the longest chapter i have ever written coming at over 4,800 words so enjoy. Oh and don't think that i haven't forgotten about Stoick or Viggo or anybody else their time is coming. Hehehe. Also check out my other story Rise of The Night Fury, it has about one more chapter before it is done so head on over and check it out.**

 **Your Friendly(and slightly Psychotic) Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup stopped at the door of his house and turned around to stare at his _mother_. The idea that this woman was his mother appalled him. How could she possibly be such a coward?! Stay away for almost 20 years and think that it was for the greater good, or better for him. Toothless had followed him up to his house and was now sitting beside him looking down at the woman and the new dragon.

They watched as Valka got on her dragon and took off into the sky. Hiccup suddenly got an idea. He hopped onto Toothless and flew down to the beach.

"Astrid get on." He ordered

Not wanting to question him Astrid got on Toothless and sat behind Hiccup. This all happened in a matter of seconds and soon they were up in the air following Valka,

"Hiccup what are we doing?" Astrid asked with her head buried into Hiccup's back

"She thought we were enslaving the dragons so safe to assume she was coming to free them. Not only that she said she was taking them with her, so she has to have a place to keep them right?" Hiccup asked back

"Right." Astrid replied

"So we are going to follow her and see where she has been for the past 20 years." Hiccup stated.

They kept Valka just in their line of sight to make sure that she wouldn't see them if she looked back. They were lucky however. The sun was starting to set and night was taking over the day, so they soon became invisible as they followed Valka. After many hours they saw her dragon dive through the clouds. Following her they were greeted to a massive ice fortress. The ice was a strange blue-green color and the spikes that formed off of it were massive. Whatever made this was huge and much bigger than the Red Death.

Hiccup and Astrid stood mouth gaped open at the sight of this. They quickly shock themselves out of their awe and noticed Valka had flown into a small crevice in the ice. Diving down and following her the air around them instantly chilled them to the bone. Not surprising they just flew into a massive thing of ice. There were pillars of rock and ice that formed across the walls acting as supports holding everything up. As they flew deeper and deeper into the structure the air strangely started to get warmer and they could feel the moisture in the air.

They were both soon sweating their asses off in their armor but had to keep going to see where Valka was heading. The area started to get brighter and brighter which they both thought was strange. They were heading deeper in so shouldn't it be getting darker? Nudging Toothless with his heels Hiccup urged him to pick up the pace. With a powerful flap of his wings Toothless picked up speed and shot through the maze work of tunnels before finally coming out to a massive cavern that had to be in the center of the ice structure.

Hiccup and Astrid's mouth's fell open at the sight of it. Dragons, dragons as far as the eye could see, dragons that they had never seen before. All around them dragons were either flying about resting lazily about on rocks or swimming in the pool that circled a massive white hill. The air around them was pleasantly warm, though they could still feel how sticky and wet it was. Some of the dragons had taken a notice to their presence and began to make their way over to them to investigate the newcomers.

Hiccup and Astrid slowly removed their Dragon Steel weapons and set them on the ground by Toothless as the dragons slowly approached them. Both of them saw a number of gashes, wounds, and old scars that covered most of the dragons. Both Hiccup and Astrid's blood began to boil at seeing how someone could do something like this to them. Reaching out to the first dragons that approached them, they were surprised to see how easily the dragons accepted them and soon found themselves swarmed by dragons of all kinds. Smiling that the dragons had accepted them Hiccup broke the comfortable silence that had formed between Astrid and himself.

"So this is where she has been hiding out like a coward." Hiccup stated angrily as he gently ran his hands over the scars of the dragon he was petting.

"She said that she has been rescuing dragons all this time, looks like she has done a pretty crappy job. Some of these wounds are fresh." Astrid replied back gently massaging the dragon that had come up to her.

"I don't get it. If this has been going on for 20 years why hasn't she been able to stop whoever has been doing this?" Hiccup asked out loud

A loud roar and rush of wind broke to calm and peaceful scene. Hiccup and Astrid both looked up to see Valka and her dragon land behind them. Valka slid of her dragon and stomped her way over toward them.

"Just what the hell are you two doing here?! How the fuck did you find me?!" She yelled out at them.

"You'd think being gone for 20 years would have made you more perceptive to when you are being tailed." Hiccup retorted back.

"We followed you because I think I have the right to know just where the hell my _mother_ has been and to see what she had deemed more important than me or her husband." Hiccup spat out

"Well you've seen where I've and what I do now leave." Valka shot back.

"No." Astrid sounded off

"What?!" Valka shouted clearly offended by this

"You claim to be helping the dragons but from what I've seen around here and the shape that some of these guys are in, you don't help them you just prolong their suffering." Astrid stated never making eye contact.

"How dare you." Valka seethed out.

"I've done more for them than you could ever hope to." Valka spat out.

"How? How exactly have you done more for them? For what we have gathered you have been at this for damn near 20 years and you still have yet to stop all of this. Look at the wound on some of these guys. They are fresh within the past few months. How can you claim to have done so much for them when you haven't stopped whoever is responsible for this? How many generations of dragons have had to suffer because of you?" Astrid spat out.

She hated this woman. She couldn't understand what could possibly make a mother willing choose to leave her family behind. She had lost her mother just a few years ago and she had been devastated by it. Her mother was her idle and everything she had hoped to become. But then she was taken away from her in the blink of an eye by a random pirate raid.

Her mother had been so loving and caring, pushed her to be the best but try not to lose herself in the process. Astrid failed on that part. She knew though that her mother would never leave them willing, which is why all Astrid could feel for this woman was utter contempt and rage.

"You don't think I know who is doing this. I've tried to stop him and get him to see that dragons are peaceful but short of killing him I haven't found a way." Valka stated taken back by the tone from this girl.

"So why haven't you killed this man? It's clear that his mind won't be changed and he is just going to keep hurting dragons. So why not end him, who is it anyway?" Hiccup chimed back in.

Valka looked in horror at her son. She couldn't believe he had suggested killing as a solution so easily.

"Violence is never the answer." She quipped back

"Well your approach has done you dick all for you." Hiccup snapped back.

"Now who is it?" Hiccup asked again

"Drago Bludvist." Valka whispered out

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked over to Astrid who was just as confused.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Hiccup asked

"How can you not? He has a massive dragon army and is set on taking over the entire world." Valka answered back

Hiccup's blood and mood instantly boiled over. If the wounds on these dragons was anything to go off of. Drago was treating his dragons horribly and needed to be stopped. But now he was even more pissed off at Valka.

"And you haven't stopped him! You knew he was planning that and you haven't killed him what the hell woman?!" Hiccup shouted at her.

"We have to stop him before he sets his sights on the Archipelago. We are already fighting one war which is bad enough, we don't need another one where this mad man has a fucking dragon army. How is he even getting them to stay?" Hiccup said to himself

"That is how he is getting them to stay." Valka said as she pointed down to the pool at the bottom of the cavern.

Hiccup and Astrid followed her staff to the massive white hill that was in the center of the pool. Confused for a moment they began to realize that it was not a massive hill. It was a dragon. This thing was easily twice the size of the Red Death, it had two massive tusks, a frill like crown at the top of its head, no wings, and two small beady blue eyes. The creature looked up to the three that were standing on the edge and slowly rose to his full height.

The creature easily brought itself to their height and gazed into Hiccup and Astrid's eyes. After a moment or two the creature appeared to nod its head a blow a cool breath at them. It frosted their hair over and the creature laid back down, eyes still on them appearing to be waiting for something. Valka was a complete wreck at seeing this.

"What that can't be?! How the hell can he like you?! He should have thrown you out the minute he looked at you?!" Valka screamed frantically

"Just because you don't like me or don't want me around doesn't mean everybody does" Hiccup said with a grin.

"What kind of dragon is that anyway?" Astrid asked coming out of her daze.

"That is the great Bewilderbeast and he the protector of all dragons in his nest." Valka replied trying to regain her composure.

"Well then guess he's doing just as good a job as you when it comes to protecting dragons." Hiccup retorted.

"I have an idea. HEY BIG GUY UP HERE!" Hiccup shouted at the massive creature.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked

"Seeing if this guy will help us out." Hiccup replied.

"He wouldn't dare follow you heathens to war, it's not in his nature." Valka snapped back

"We will see about that." Hiccup said smiling back

The Bewilderbeast had risen back up to the ledge that the three were standing on and staring down at Hiccup. Hiccup felt as though the mighty dragon could see right into his soul. He only he liked what he saw. Hiccup dropped to a knee and bowed his head gesturing for Astrid to do the same. After a moment he looked back up and met the dragons gaze.

"Mighty Bewilderbeast I have a favor to ask of you." Hiccup said, might as well get to the point he thought to himself.

The beast looked him over for a moment and gave a low grunt, allowing him to continue.

"War has come to the Archipelago. Countless dragons are being caught in the fight. We fight many enemies that look to kill not only us but our dragon companions as well. Yes we have dragons that fight with us, but we do not force them. It was and still is their choice to follow us. I ask for your help in ending the war. Perhaps the mere sight of you will convince those who seek to do us harm to lay down their arms and let us all live in peace. Please." Hiccup asked in a commanding tone that had no fear and was full of confidence.

The beast seemed to be considering Hiccup's proposal for a very long time, too long for Hiccup's liking so he decided to entice the creature.

"Look around you, most of the dragons in here are flying around battered and scarred from very recent battles. This woman claims to protect them, you claim to protect them, yet they are still getting hurt and killed. What I am proposing would put an end to all suffering to both dragons and humans. Isn't that what you want a way to stop the violence? Clearly whatever you have been trying isn't working so why not try a new approach?" Hiccup tried

The beasts eyes widened for a moment as did Valka's. The beast looked at the many dragons that were surround the trio. He saw all the scars, the broken wings, the blind dragons, and the ones that would never fly again. The beast looked out at all the dragons that were laying or flying about. They all had this look in their eyes that was begging for him to find a new way. They were tired of living in fear that one day they or one of the ones they love don't return. Letting a deep and cool sigh the beast turned back to Hiccup and gave a small nod. Smiling Hiccup rose to his feet.

"Thank you…Ice Shot." Hiccup said

"I can't believe it you got him agree with you. And Ice Shot really?" Astrid teased

"Had to come up with something and it's clear he don't shoot fire." Hiccup remarked back.

"NO!" Valka screamed out.

She started to charge Hiccup and tackled him to the ground, punching him across the face. Hiccup's head whipped to the side and slowly he brought his head back to look the woman in the eye.

"That was a big mistake." He said smiling, barring his bloodied teeth to her.

Before Valka could strike him again she found herself being thrown off Hiccup and back to where she was before. Grabbing her staff she turned around to face whoever decided to charge her.

Astrid was busy helping Hiccup off the ground. She gave him a small kiss before turning to the woman that herself his mother.

"I got this one babe." She whispered to him.

She walked over to Toothless and picked up her axe gave it a few swings and twirls and face Valka yet again.

"You will not lay another hand on him ever again. Do you understand me?" Astrid growled out.

Valka's eyes were almost popping out of her head she was so angry and scare. She couldn't believe they had just convinced the Bewilderbeast to go and fight with them. It went against everything she was trying to build, everything she was trying to achieve. She had to stop them.

"I cannot, I will not allow you to leave with these dragons to use as your own instruments of war, if that means that for the first time in my life I have to kill somebody… so be it." Valka whispered out her gaze hardening into that of a seasoned warrior.

She might not have ever gone for the kill but that doesn't mean she didn't know how to fight, she has been fighting off dragon trappers, hunters and Drago's men for almost 20 years now.

She twirled her staff around her and slammed it onto the ground. The staff began to rattle and seemed to send out a strange sound that was affecting all of the dragons that were nearby. Even Toothless and Stormfly. Their pupils had turned to slits and they slowly made their way toward Valka.

"What did you do to them?!" Astrid shouted out

"This staff is made with the scales of the Bewilderbeast. No dragon can resist its call. I will take all of these dragons away just to make sure that you don't use them. I will take your dragons away since it's clear that you don't deserve them." Valka snapped.

"You don't get to make that decision. If you force them to follow you then you are no better than the trappers or hunter or Drago himself. You just have them enslaved in a different way, but enslaved none the less." Astrid quipped back.

She charged at Valka axe raised and her battle cry echoing off the cavern walls. Valka stunned at her accusations didn't realize that Astrid was right on top of her until it was almost too late. She just brought her staff up in time to stop the axe from making friends with her skull. Valka pushed Astrid back and re-gained her footing.

The motion of blocking the axe had broken whatever hold she had on all the dragons and they slowly made their way back over to Hiccup and away from the fight.

Astrid and Valka were circling each other, eyeing the other one up looking for a weak spot in their defense. Valka had the advantage when it came to height and reach. She would be able to strike at Astrid before she could even get close enough for her axe. Astrid figured she was probably quicker than the much older woman and would have to use that to her advantage. She also had hooked ends on the points of her axe that she could use to try and rip the staff out of Valka's hands.

With her game plan ready Astrid charged at the woman axe off to side with rage plastered across her face. She brought the axe up only to have it easily blocked by Valka, which she had counted on. Flipping her axe around she tried to get one of the hooked ends around the staff so she could rip it out of her attacker's hands. Unfortunately Valka had planned for Astrid to try and use the hooks on her axe and was to quickly pull her staff back and strike out at Astrid forcing her to go on the defensive.

Despite having such a long staff Valka was able to wield it as though it was a short sword, with how fast and how much control she had over it Astrid was barely able to get any offense in. All she could do was parry Valka's attacks and wait for an opening.

Her opening came 20 minutes into the fight. Valka was showing signs of fatigue and slowing down. Her attacks weren't as vicious and she couldn't pull her staff back as quickly anymore. Taking her chance Astrid started to rain down blows from her axe. Valka was forced to hold her staff in front of her to block all the attacks. Cracks in the staff began to form as Astrid refused to let up, and finally after the 10th strike the staff shattered into two pieces and fell to the floor. Valka had been knock back and was staring up at Astrid.

Astrid held her axe to Valka's throat and looked back at Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes were black with rage and bloodlust. This woman had attacked not only him but Astrid as well and anybody who attacked Astrid in his mind was already dead. Walking up to Astrid he turned to her and gave her a small nod.

Astrid pulled her axe only to bend down and yank Valka up by her hair and drag her over to tall rock slab. She threw Valka face first into the rock shattering her nose and one of her eye sockets. Astrid's spine tingled at the sound of her bones breaking, but she was far from done with her. Whipping Valka back around to face her Astrid took out one of her many Dragon Steel daggers, lifted up Valka's right hand and stabbed her through the palm and into the rock.

Valka let out a scream of pain and terror as she looked over to see the midnight blue dagger sticking out of her hand, blood dripping down her arm and pooling on the ground below her. She didn't have time to accept what had happened before she felt the same intense pain of a dagger piercing her skin, driving through her bones and into the rock behind her. With both of her hands hung up on the rock she was completely at the mercy of Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid took ten steps back before turning and facing Valka again with a dagger in her hand. Grinning at her she brought her arm back and threw the dagger with all her might at Valka. The dagger dug deep into her thigh and lodged itself into the bone. Valka let out another scream of pain as tears started to run down her eyes.

Astrid threw another dagger at her other thigh, which dug down deep into the bone. Astrid got a sudden idea, she remembered from reading a few books about the romans from her youth a certain way that they would execute criminals or false prophets in their eyes.

Astrid walked up to the shiver mass that was Valka. Valka didn't even look up at her, much to Astrid's enjoyment. Astrid bent down and removed Valka's boots and placed one foot over the other and lifted them slightly off the ground. Valka's breathing instantly became more labored as the new position put incredible strain on her back and made it painful to breath.

Holding her feet firmly Astrid grabbed one of her longer daggers and thrusted it into her feet. The sound of the dagger slicing into the skin and breaking through Valka's bones sent waves of pleasure through Astrid. Astrid hadn't put as much force behind her thrust as she thought she did and only managed to pierce through one of Valka's feet. Bringing the dagger back along with the foot that had been pierced Astrid drove the dagger through the other foot and finally into the rock wall.

Valka was a whimpering mess before Astrid had driven the dagger through her feet but now she couldn't stop screaming. She was begging for mercy from her torturer but when she looked up to meet Astrid's gaze, her blue eyes were ice cold and driving spikes through her. Valka looked over herself at her position on the rock wall. She was horrified at what Astrid had done to her. Astrid had just crucified her.

Her hands, thighs and feet were bleeding like hell and blood began to pool underneath her. Valka could feel her eye lids growing heavy as her life essence was being drained from her. She was startled back awake by a punch to mid-section that knocked the wind out of her. Astrid was still far from done with her.

Astrid took hold of the two daggers that were embedded in her and started to rock them back and forth. Valka let out whimpers of pain as she felt the daggers slowly grinding away at her bones. Astrid stopped rocking them back and forth only to get down on her knees. She gripped the daggers so hard that her knuckles and finger tips turned white and started to drag them down Valka's thighs. The daggers were digging further and further into her bones as Astrid brought them down the length of her thigh stopping just above her knee cap.

Astrid stood up to see a horrified Valka who had suddenly lost her voice and forgot how to scream. Leaning in close Astrid whispered to her

"This is the part where you scream and beg for mercy." She said as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek

Time stopped for a moment before Valka realized what had just happened to her before her screams tore through the massive cavern. She tried to yank her hands free from the rock but that only severed to cut her hands open even and increase the already impressive blood loss. Soon her hands were nothing more than massive, bloody slits. Her fingers hung lifeless, and her head sunk down in defeat as pain poured out of her body.

Astrid had watched her struggle and smiled through it all, figuring she needed to do one more thing before she finished her off, Astrid grabbed the daggers still embedded in her thighs and yanked them out. Wiping them on the ground and placing them back in her belt she knelt down in front of one of Valka's thigh and gazed at the gaping wound the stretched from her upper thigh down to her knee cap.

Placing her hands into the wound she grabbed both sides and yanked the wound open until flesh was hanging down from the back her thigh leaving the front of the bone exposed. Valka didn't have the energy to scream out in pain anymore, she was honestly surprised she was still alive. Astrid proceeded to yank the wound on her other thigh wide open and leaving the bone exposed before finally stepping back covered once again head to toe in blood.

Astrid looked up at Ice Shot and began to speak.

"Those who refuse to change with the times get left behind, those who lie about protecting dragons get left behind and those who willing abandon their family…die. If you truly want to protect all that you have built here finish her and leave her ways of protecting you, which has only led to more and more dragons being hurt and killed, finish her please oh wise one." Astrid said as she kneeled before him.

Ice Shot looked at the girl and then looked Valka. All the years that she had been here came flooding back into his mind. How she said she would go out and rescue them, that she would protect them. But the more he thought about the more and more he realized that the longer she stayed here the more and more wounded dragons had come back. More and more dragons had died since she had started 'Rescuing' them.

He gave a nod to Astrid and looked back up to Valka. He drew in a large breath before unleashing a storm of ice spike that grew as they touched the ground. The spikes flew toward Valka at an alarming speed. Valka only had enough time to close her eyes and accept that she was going to be killed by a dragon before the first spike pierced her skull killing her instantly. The ice spikes continued to tear into Valka as they started to rip her apart piece by piece until her entire body was separated from itself and every one of her limbs were hanging off different spikes.

The ice turned a deep crimson red as her blood trickled over it and once again began to pool in various places on the ground. Astrid got up and walked over to Hiccup who had a massive smile on his face. He turned to Ice Shot kneeled and spoke up.

"Let's go make sure no dragon is ever harmed by humans again." He shouted as he mounted Toothless and led all the dragons out of the ice fortress and headed back to Dragon Island.


	27. Hunt for Viggo Pt1

**A/N: Sup guys, so you all took the last chapter really well, which makes me happy wasn't too sure about that one. But now we need to take care of Viggo before we can worry about the others. I was toying with the idea of how to bring Drago out of hiding and face Hiccup, well why not kill his best dragon supplier, and i figured that Viggo would be laying low after his defeat so our heros need to hunt him down and so these next few chapters are going to be about that hunt ending in Viggo's very brutal demise. Enjoy.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Hiccup and Astrid arrived back on Dragon Island, two days after they gave chase to Valka. To say that Fishlegs and the twins were surprised to see Ice Shot and the thousands of dragons that they brought with them was an understatement. At first they were terrified of seeing Ice Shot and were certain that they were going to die, until Hiccup and Astrid landed with Toothless in front of them. Hiccup explained how they had confronted his mother, managed to get Ice Shot and the other dragons to agree to fight with them and brought them back here.

He also told them about this enemy Drago Bludvist that he kept hearing about and to prepare for him. When Fishlegs asked about his mother, Hiccup's eyes darkened and his body went rigid before a dark smile grew across his face. He simply responded.

"She won't be bothering us anymore."

He looked over to Astrid who had an equally dark smile on her face. Fishlegs thought it best to leave it at that.

"When we were at my mother's nest she made mention of a man by the name of Drago Bludvist. Does that name mean anything to anyone?" Hiccup asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well since we don't know where he is at, we can't afford to worry about him at the current moment. We need to work on finding Viggo and finishing him off. His forces are weak and there is no way he has had time to come up with a new plan." Astrid chimed in

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. That was until Fishlegs held a hand up.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked

"Exactly how to we go about finding Viggo? We have no idea where his base is, we've killed most of his men and I don't think he will be popping up anytime soon." Fishlegs stated

"You are correct on all accounts Fishlegs. But perhaps some of his men left him after the battle here. Why don't we go and have a look around some of the seaports and trading centers around the Archipelago, someone is bound to have heard something." Hiccup stated

"Unless anyone has a better idea, otherwise it is just wait for him to maybe come back here or he catches us off guard while we are out on patrol or attacking another island." Hiccup said coolly

Fishlegs brought his hand to his chin and gave a sigh. He knew that the latter was likely to happen if they weren't proactive. He nodded his head.

"You are right Hiccup, we need to find him. Any idea where to start?" Fishlegs asked

"We will head east, start there and work our way around the outer edges of the Archipelago. Viggo came out of now where so let's start at just the edge of nowhere. We will leave in a few days give ourselves sometime to rest and gather supplies." Hiccup stated

"What about the people in these ports and trading centers they have to know there is a war going on, what if they attack us?" Ruff asked

"Simple. Defend yourselves as you see fit. I would just raze the damn place but someone could have the info we need and that would put us back at square one." Hiccup replied

"Although I highly doubt anyone will attack us, with us coming on the backs of dragons." He said with a dark smile.

 _(Two days later)_

The team lifted off from Dragon Island and headed east just as Hiccup said they would. They flew over village after village and port after port until they reached the edge of Hiccup's map. They didn't bother stopping at any of the pervious ports they were aligned with someone who was at war with them and knew they wouldn't help them.

The sun was starting to set on their first day out and Hiccup was surprised that they had already reached the edge of his map. Dragon Island must have been farther from Berk than realized. A large island came into view so Hiccup pulled out his spy glass to investigate the island.

Just as he hoped the island had a massive seaport in the biggest harbor. The port was bustling and ships were docked all over. It was as good a place as any to start. While not caring if they were spotted, Hiccup knew that even with all of their dragons they wouldn't be able to fight that entire port. So he signaled them to fly around the island and land in the mountains above the town. This was the other advantage of the town being large no one would notice five teens that just suddenly appeared.

Making their way down from the mountains Hiccup began to discuss the plan.

"Alright here is what I was thinking, there has to be a lot of taverns in this town so we have hit up as many of them as we can. See if we can find a hunter that deserted or if anyone can lead us to Viggo. But first I suspect we will be here overnight at least so let's grab a few rooms at an inn and start our search." Hiccup said just before they were at the outskirts of the town.

Everyone nodded their head at the plan and walked out of the forest and into the town. They found the closest inn, named _The Hunters Lodge_. Hiccup chuckled at the name.

"Of course that is the name of first place we find. Well let's get to it guys it's either shack up here or end up looking in here at some point during the night anyway." Hiccup stated

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and followed him in. The place looked deserted as if no one had been here in months. The tables were old and cracking, it smelled musty and the air was heavy with dust. There were a few lanterns that lit the main room and the stairway that led to the rooms upstairs. The bar was as old as the man that was tending it and looked as though leaning on it would cause it to fall over.

The old man looked up from his book, scowl on his face and sneered at them.

"Da hell do you five want?"

"Hmmm charming, no wonder this place his filled to the brim with people." Astrid replied back sarcastically.

"Guy sees five people walk and he is already trying to get rid of." Hiccup said while looking over the place and tossing a bag of silver in his hands.

The man's attitude did a complete 180 at see the bag and hearing the coins clang against one another.

"I mean, welcome to _The Hunters Lodge_ what can I do for you five?" He said in a much more cheery tone.

Hiccup's gaze darkened as he slammed the bag and a dagger into the desk scaring the man right out of his skin.

"We need three room, complete privacy, and for you to forget we were ever here come sun rise. Is that understood?" Hiccup said glaring at the man.

The man regained his composure and met Hiccup's glare with one of his own.

"It's going to cost you."

"Not a problem, you can have this entire bag for all of that and any info you have on the Dragon Hunters." Hiccup shot back

The man's eyes widened at the newest request before he slowly took the bag inspected its contents before tying it to his belt.

"Well then when you put it that way, what would you like to know?

"Any Hunters been into port recently?" Astrid asked from behind Hiccup

The man's eyes fell onto her. His curled into an evil smile.

"I don't know sweetie my mind seems to have gone a bit fuzzy perhaps you can help refresh my memory over a drink." He replied back

If Hiccup wasn't standing between her and the bar man she would have killed him. Hiccup however beat her to the punch. He lifted his dagger from the table and stabbed the man's hand through the table securing him there as he howled out in pain.

"Talk to her again and you won't live long enough to spend that silver. Now answer her question." Hiccup said in hushed, bone chilling voice.

The man met Hiccup's eyes before closing them and taking in a deep breath trying to muscle through the pain.

"A bunch of their ships left port yesterday, though about half of the men on those ships stayed behind as the others left that is all I know." The man forced out

Hiccup withdrew his dagger from the man's hand, leaned over the counter and took several keys for their rooms. He wiped his dagger off stored back into his belt and walked toward the stairs.

"Thank you, now was that so hard." He said walking up the stairs.

Everyone found a room, With Ruff and Tuff taking the room with two beds and Fishlegs and Hiccup and Astrid grabbed the other two with singles. They threw down their supplies in their rooms and walked back out the door on the lodge. The sun had just set and the last rays of light were fading over the town. The Hunt for Viggo had finally begun.


	28. Hunt for Viggo Pt2

**A/N: I figured for this one we should get a view on the twins and Fishlegs getting about and chasing people all over Midgard. So the plot thickens and we are one step close to finding Viggo. Leave a review and let me know what you think. And if anyone is waiting for me to update my other story i apologize, i am waiting for this guy to finish drawing a piece of cover art for it and want it up before the end of the story so bare with me on that one. Enjoy.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

As the sun gave way to night, torches were being lit all along the roads that winded through the town. Soon the town was lit a new and if it weren't for the night sky above them one would not think it was night time. Hiccup, Astrid and the others walked down the road that would lead them to the center of town where they would start their search.

"When we reach the center of town we spilt up into two teams, Astrid and I will head down toward the docks and have a look around the taverns there. Fishlegs you and the twins make your way to the opposite side of town as the docks and look around there, we will all work our way back toward the center. By then it should be morning" Hiccup stated as they continued their walk.

"And if we find out something before we make it back to the center, or if we get here before you do?" Fishlegs asked

"Just head back to the lodge, we fly dragons which are much faster than boats I'm not too worried about losing the trail." Hiccup said with a shrug.

After a 20 minute walk they reached the center of town and started to head their separate ways as Astrid gave them all a reminder

"Remember guys these are Hunters we are dealing with and who knows how many other people who hate us for riding dragons, so for the love of Odin try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. I'd rather not have to fight off this entire island if I don't have too." She said glaring at the twins

"What are you looking at us for?" Tuff said mildly hurt.

"Because it will be you two whose asses we will have to save if anything goes wrong. You two love causing a scene and making chaos." Astrid retorted

"So what if we cause a little trouble, that's what makes it fun." Ruff replied as she fist bumped her twin and laughed mischievously.

That was when Hiccup had enough.

"Listen here you two, if I have to rescue you two and fight off this entire island because you couldn't do as you were told you are going to find out real quick how fast Changewing acid can melt through human bones. Is that understood?" Hiccup growled at them.

Ruff and Tuff faces instantly fell and turned pale. Not wanting to invoke Hiccup's wrath they nodded their heads vigorously.

"Good, now do what Astrid told you and head to the far side of the island, we will see you in the morning." Hiccup said as he turned on his heel and walked down toward the docks.

Astrid glared at the twins before swiftly following him. Fishlegs was shaking his head as he walked up the path.

* * *

"What are you shaking you head for Fish?" Ruff asked

"I still can't believe that this is what Hiccup and Astrid have become. I don't like it and I don't know how much longer I will stay around. Not to mention that if you two don't get your act together I'm left all alone with those two psychos. So do what they say and when they say it. The sooner this war is over the sooner we can get the hell away from them." Fishlegs replied back.

The twins contemplated his words as they followed him through the town towards their first tavern. Walking for another 20 minutes they finally reached the edge of the town and could start looking through the taverns and inns.

The first bar they came across they could hear from outside on the street. Music was muffled yet clearly blaring, hearty laughs and shouts of anger could be heard, men stumbled out the front some with a woman, others begin held up by their apparent friends. Nodding to one another and make sure to tighten the items on their belts they pulled the door open.

The mood of the room instantly died as the three dragon riders stood in the doorway. The music stopped, as did all of the conversations and everyone in the tavern was staring at them all with threatening glares. Fishlegs froze, unsure of what to do to calm the entire tavern back down. Ruff and Tuff just rolled their eyes and dugout five silver pieces each from their money pouches and flashed them at the bar tender.

"A ROUND FOR THE HOUSE!" The twins shouted simultaneously

All eyes were still on them and for a brief moment all three of them thought they would be run out of the first tavern they tried and would have to face the wrath of Hiccup and Astrid. They shivered at the thought of having them either find out or telling them. All three were praying to every God they knew of that this would work.

After a few tense moments they saw the bar tender give a small nod and the room instantly erupted into cheers and shouts. The music picked back, men and women started dancing and drinks were being passed to all the patrons in the tavern. The twins walked up to the bar gave the man the 10 silver pieces and gathered the three drinks that were poured for them. They sat at the bar and the twins eagerly drank the mead. The bar tender didn't go far, he was curious as to why three teens it seemed like would just walk into a bar and spend money like that.

"You know not many young people would just walk into a bar and shoot their money pouches like that." The bar tender stated with a suspicious tone

"So who are you three and what do you want?" He asked eyeing them up and down as he wiped a mug clean.

The twins took a long swing of their mead while Fishlegs took a more modest sip. Though all three never broke the bar tenders gaze. The room was loud enough and everyone else besides them and the bar tender were drunk enough that nobody would remember who bought the round for the house, just that one was bought. Placing their mugs down Ruff leaned in close so she could whisper to the man.

"Who we are is not important. What is important my good man is whether or not you can help us." Ruff stated with a small smirk on her face

"Oh really and what pray tell do three youngsters like yourselves need help with?" The man asked

"We are looking for someone who might be able to tell us where another certain someone is." Tuff chimed in

"Well you are going to have to do better than that." The man stated

"We are looking for Dragon Hunters, more specifically any that would have come here yesterday. We got word that they were in town." Fishlegs stated

"Well maybe there were some hunters and maybe there wasn't. Memory isn't what is used to be." The man said tapping his head with his knuckles.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes.

"Really you are going to do this after we just ensured that your patrons will stay even longer." Fishlegs sighed out.

The man's eyes simply narrowed and his mouth curled into an evil smirk.

"Fine whatever." Fishlegs replied irritated

He fished out three silver pieces and planted them on the bar top. The man took them and poured Fishlegs and the twins a shot of liquor. He leaned in close and whispered back.

"Far end of the bar to your right, guy in the dark green tunic who is just staring down at the bar." He said as he pulled the bottle back.

Fishlegs and the twins took the glasses and tipped them to the man before they threw them back down their throats. The liquor was a lot stronger than any of them anticipated. It caused shivers to run through their bodies and took a moment to regain themselves. They set the glasses down and made their way over to the far side of the bar.

The man in question had not once looked up during the entire time they were there. He just sat there and stared into his mug of mead. As the three approached him he still did not notice them even when they sat down beside them he still just stared into his mug as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Fishlegs noticed his stare and got a little concerned. He had only seen people stare like this a few other times in his life and it was never good. He saw this same stare after a dragon raid, in the eyes of those who had lost their home or a loved one. He this stare in the eyes of the people around the arena whenever Astrid and Hiccup had killed somebody. So this Hunter must be reliving something awful. Fishlegs tapped the man on his shoulder to bring him out of his trance like state.

His eyes widen for a moment before they began to flutter about and finally with a shake of his head he was brought back to the realm of reality. Though it was short lived. The man looked to his left and to his right and his eyes widen in fear. He put his hands on the corner of the bar and threw himself back, knocking his chair over along with one of the bar maids spilling her tray of drinks all over a table of sailors.

The man quickly got up and scrambled out of the tavern as the sailors approached Fishlegs and the twins.

"Hey wait come back here!" Fishlegs shouted after the man.

He tried to get up and run after him only to have a massive hand grip his shoulder and throw him back into his seat. His back hit the corner of the bar and he let out a small grunt of pain. The sailors loomed over the three, mead dripping down their scowling faces.

"You got some kind of problem with us boy." One of the men asked clearly pissed off

"No I don't I'm trying…"

"Doesn't matter because now you got one. And now you are about to find out what happens when you mess with us." The same man said.

The four men pulled their fists back and prepared to beat the three youngsters into the ground. Just as the men brought their fists down Fishlegs grabbed his bag of silver, untied it and threw it into the air.

"DRINKS ON THE HOUSE!" He shouted above the loud music and conversations.

The silver pieces rained down around them and patrons quickly flocked over to get their share of it. The four men who were looming over the three before quickly got lost in the crowd and Fishlegs and the twins were soon able to escape out the front door. They threw the door open and quickly looked down the street and caught a glimpse of the man from the bar turn into an alley way. Wasting no time they rushed after the man.

They didn't notice the door had flung open behind by the four men who had just been threatening them. The men saw the three teens running down the road and into an alley way and gave chase themselves.

* * *

Fishlegs and the twins were able to get the man back into their sight after a short two minute chase, blissfully unaware that they themselves were being chased. They tried shouting at the man in an attempt to get him to slow down.

"Hey look man stop all we want is to ask you a few questions!" Fishlegs shouted as he started to gain ground on the man.

"Get the fuck away from me you monsters!" The man shouted back

The man cut back out onto the main road and started to head towards the center of town. The man's luck must have been at an all-time high since there was some kind of festival taking place on this side of town. The street was filled with vendors and performers, crowds of people blocked the street and the man was able to slip into the crowd.

"Ah shit!" Ruff exclaimed.

"Oh quit your griping and climb up those lantern poles, it will give you a view over the crowd and you can point him out to us. Quickly!" Fishlegs shot back

"Geez fine, what the hell crawled up your ass." Ruff mumbled back

She climbed the pole which was a good 10 feet in the air and scanned the crowd for the frantic man. She combed the crowd left to right and near too far. She was about to give up until a shingle flew off a roof a couple buildings away. Glancing up to where the shingle fell she saw the Hunter trying to climb onto the roof.

"Guys he is trying to climb up…BEHIND YOU!" She shouted out.

Fishlegs and Ruff had just enough time to look behind them to see the four sailors from the bar charging toward them. Turning back to her Fishlegs ordered out.

"Chase after him we will keep these guys busy!" He shouted pointing to the fleeing man.

Ruff gave a short nod, she threw herself from the pole and onto the side of the nearest building and started climb up and give chase to the man.

Fishlegs side stepped the men that were chasing them and sent them tumbling into the crowd behind them. He looked up to see Ruff had reached the top of the roof then looked back at Tuff.

"We have to keep these guys focused on us so they don't follow Ruff. When they come back out of the crowd we'll get them to chase us again and split up, hopefully they will split up too. Head toward the mountains where we hid our dragons." Fishlegs stated.

"Dude that's like an hour away from here and going to be so much work and effort." Tuff moaned out

"By all means take your chances with them, but your sister and I won't be here to help bail you out." Fishlegs retorted.

"Oh fine we'll do it your way, but next time we do it my way!" Tuff shouted as the men emerged from the crowd looking angrier than ever.

"You little fuckers, just wait till I get my hands on you!" The apparent leader of the group shouted out.

"Catch us if you can butt-elfs!" Tuff shouted as he and Fishlegs took off.

Fishlegs glared over at Tuff.

"Did you have to do that they were already pissed at us." Fish said clearly irritated

"Yes I did, Thorston honor demands I insult an enemy when I can." Tuff said with a hand his chest and finger in the air like he was quoting actual scripture.

"Well we got their attention now, next street split off and make your way back to the dragons." Fishlegs stated

Tuff gave a nod and looked back to make sure they were still being followed. Sure enough the men were baring down on them but at the last second before they could grab either one of the boys Tuff ran in front of Fishlegs and Fishlegs ran behind him making an X pattern. The men tried to follow the same pattern but only ran into each other and tumbled to the ground.

"Damnit alright come on get up, get up! I want those bastards dead you hear me dead, split up and take them out." The leader of the group ordered out. The men split off and ran after the two teens.

* * *

Ruff was busy hopping across roofs and swinging from clothes line to clothes line chasing after this guy. She kept shouting out at him to try and get him to stop but nothing seemed to be working. All the guy would shout back is to get away and stop following him. The chase had been going on for almost 20 minutes and some they had yet to run out of roof.

"Just how fucking big is this town." Ruff panted out to herself

The Hunter jumped down to a lower roof but stumbled giving Ruff her opportunity to catch up. Launching herself off the higher roof she angled herself so she would land on top of the man and try to hold him in place. Her plan sort of worked.

The man got up but only for a moment before Ruff landed across his back knocking the wind out of him and back down to the ground. Her momentum ended up rolling her off the guy and nearly falling off the edge of the roof. She caught herself just as she rolled over the edge. Just she hauled herself back up onto the roof she saw the Hunter start to stand back up. Knowing that he couldn't go backwards since the other roof was far too high for anyone to jump she sprinted to the other end of the roof cutting him off and trapping him on the roof.

The Hunter turned to run only to see that his escape was cut off. He turned around only to be met by a wall that was far too high for him to climb. Ruff smirked knowing she had him trapped.

"Alright now that you made me chase you all over this damn town you are going to answer my questions." Ruff commanded

"I will never tell you anything, not after what you and your dragons did to all of my comrades on Dragon Island!" The Hunter exclaimed.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know you are going to be surprised at what I will do to you, now tell me where is Viggo's base." Ruff demanded.

The man slowly crept over to the edge of the roof and looked to the street below. Empty. A smile grew on his face and he stepped up onto the edge causing Ruff to gasp out.

"Hey now come on, you don't want to do that. Just come down from there and we can talk this out. All I want to know is where Viggo is then I will go, simple as that." Ruff tried in a calm voice hoping to get through to the Hunter.

The Hunter turned to her eyes set and mouth pulled back.

"Helping you won't bring my friends back, helping you won't make me forget what happened and what I saw happen, the screams of terror I heard and cold lifeless eyes of you and your allies." The Hunter said just above a whisper

"Please we want to end the war that is going on right now, so that way no one has to experience what you did. You think that all of enjoyed watching your friends get slaughtered like that. No not all of us. Please help end this war se we can stop this from ever happening again." Ruff pleaded with the man

Her words for a moment seemed to have some effect of the man his eyes dropped he took a deep breath and looked back up at her.

"It might not save me but it might save someone else…There is an island 20 miles east of the Northern markets. Goodbye dragon rider I join my brothers and sisters in Valhalla." The Hunter said as he extended his arms and fell off the roof.

"NOOOOO!" Ruff screamed out as she ran to him in a vain attempt to try and save him.

She reached the edge of the roof just after she heard a sickening thud. She looked over and there was the Hunter lying on his back, the ground slightly cracked around him and stained red. His eyes were closed and oddly enough he had a small smile on his face. Ruff closed her eyes and looked away. She prayed he found the peace that he so desperately sought and headed back to the lodge to wait for the others.

A couple hours later she reached the lodge completely exhausted, she barely paid the old man any notice and trudged her way up the stairs and fell into her bed and waited for the others to return.

* * *

Tuff and Fishlegs had somehow ran back into each other and were now being chased once again by all four men.

"Well this is a fine mess we have found ourselves in don't you think Fish." Tuff called out

Fishlegs didn't even bother to answer just kept his eyes on the trees in front of them trying to make it back to their dragons. They had to be close by now, they had been running for what seemed like forever before Fishlegs heard a familiar grunt coming up ahead.

"Tuff we are close I can hear Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled

"Meatlug come here girl!" Fishlegs called out.

"Barf, Blech get you lazy dragon ass in gear and get over here we need help!" Tuff called out.

They burst into a clearing where their two dragons met with panic etched into their faces.

"Get ready guys we've got company and not the good kind." Fishlegs said patting his dragon.

The four sailors burst through the clearing only to stop dead in their tracks at the sight of the dragons.

"I'm only going to say this once get out of here or deal with our dragons." Fishlegs said in a very angry voice

The men needed no motivation and hightailed it out of there. Breathing in a sigh of relief Fishlegs and Tuff patted their dragons and thanked them for coming to the rescue.

"Think those guys will rat us out?" Tuff asked

"I wouldn't be surprised but judging by the position of the moon we don't have much time left before dawn and they would still have to find us. I think we will be okay for the rest of the night. Now let's head back to the lodge and wait for Ruff and the others see if she got that Hunter or if Hiccup and Astrid found out anything." Fishlegs replied

They took a moment to catch their breath and headed back to the lodge. It was only a short walk their and when they arrived they asked the old man if any of their friends had come by. He replied that Ruff had indeed returned and was already in her room. They both thanked him and walked up the stairs and into her room.

They shook her a little to see if she was awake. When she sprung up and almost broke Fishlegs nose they got their answer. She told them about her chase and how it ended, it wasn't until Fishlegs asked if she found anything out that she remembered the Northern Markets. She almost yelled it at them and they had to calm her down in order to hear her properly.

Finally getting the info out of her they all smiled ear to ear and couldn't wait for Hiccup and Astrid to get back.

 **A/N: Yeah sorry about the end i kinda rushed through it, sorry. But just so everyone knows the more reviews i get the faster that chapters will get put up.**


	29. Hunt for Viggo Pt3

**A/N: You wanted it, I wanted it so here we are the hunt concludes let me know what you thought about it and give me some tips if you thought the battle scene was lacking in anyway so i can do better for future reference. Also i kill two birds with one stone in this chapter, you guys get a sex scene and a death scene lucky you. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think, i could also use some ideas to help me out with Drago if you guys have any. So without further ado I give you the conclusion of the hunt. Enjoy.**

 **Your Friendly (and slightly psychotic) Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Astrid and Hiccup couldn't believe it. They searched all night along the docks, certain that the hunters would be there and yet not a single one could be found. They exited the last tavern very annoyed. The sight of the sun beginning to rise signaled that they needed to head back to _The Hunter's Lodge_. It was a matter of pride but Hiccup was sincerely hoping that Fishlegs and the twins did not find anything either.

It took them just over an hour to reach the lodge. The old man was still at the bar and at the sight of Hiccup and Astrid he slowly walked into a back room of the building. Hiccup snorted at the man's cowardice and Astrid just rolled her eyes. Fatigue gripping their bodies they slowly made their way up the stairs to get some much needed sleep. Just as they reached their door however Fishlegs walked out of his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching with a yawn. He slowly blinked his eyes to get used to the light in the hall way when his eyes fell on Hiccup and Astrid.

His eyes shot open and he nearly put a hole in the floor he was jumping up and down so hard.

"You are back!" He shouted over and over again.

The loud banging sound of Fishlegs jumping up and down had forced the twins awake and Ruff was none too happy about this.

"What the fuck is going on out here?!" She said as she flung the door open, still rubbing her eyes.

"Ruff, Hiccup and Astrid are back." Fishlegs exclaimed

Ruff still in her sleep daze fail to comprehend what that was supposed to mean.

"Okay great…And?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hiccup and Astrid were both very confused at what they were witnessing. They knew they were missing something but they weren't sure what. They looked to Fishlegs for clarification but he just kept looking at Ruff.

"Did you seriously forget what happened last night already?" Fishlegs asked honestly believing that the female twin had

Ruff looked at Fishlegs with dead eyes as if she couldn't care less. That was until the weight of his words sunk into her. Her face instantly brightened and her mouth curled into wicked smile.

"Oh shit! That is right I almost forgot. Alright you two you are not going to believe this but…" She paused dragging out the suspense.

She waited with baited breath for a reaction out of either Hiccup or Astrid, whose gazes were slowly turning from confusion to irritation.

"Ruff you better get on with, we were out all night and we are very tired. We are not in the mood for this so tell us before we beat it out of you." Astrid snapped

Ruff's face fell with a disgusted look.

"Well you guys are no fun, whatever I found out where Viggo might be." She said completely disinterested.

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes shot up and their jaws about hit the floor. They couldn't believe it, these mutton heads had found out what they couldn't. Shaking themselves back to Midgard they were struck with implications of what this meant. Hiccup took two steps and was looming over Ruff.

"How did you find this out?" He asked darkly

"Found a Hunter sulking in the first tavern we found. Had to buy a round for the house and pay off the bartender to tell us where he was. A chase ensued and without getting into the details, he told me just before he jumped off the roof and killed himself." Ruff finished in a somber tone.

"Where did this Hunter say Viggo was located?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"Said he was on in island 20 miles east of the Northern Markets." Ruff replied all giddy.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he stared over Ruff and through the wall. Finally after so long he would find the coward and put an end to his sadistic rule. He looked back to Ruff and Fishlegs, then back to Astrid. The trip itself wouldn't take more than at most, but he and Astrid were both very tired he knew they would need rest. He turned back to Ruff.

"Alright first off good job you three I honestly didn't think you guys would find anyone. I was waiting to hear the shouts of an angry mob chasing after one of the twins." He said with a light chuckle

"Hey that hurts you know." Ruff huffed out with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well don't be such spawns of fucking Loki all the damn time and we might have a little more faith in you." Astrid snapped back

Ruff was about to retort back but when she saw the glares of both Hiccup and Astrid on her she suddenly felt very small and very vulnerable. She kept her mouth shut and nodded in return.

"Thank you for the compliment Hiccup." She forced out as nicely as possible.

"You're welcome, now then before we head out it looks like we are all in need of some rest. So we will rest for the day here and take off in the afternoon we will resupply at the Northern Markets and devise a plan from there sound good?" Hiccup asked with a grin.

"Like we have a choice." Ruff mumbled

"Have something to add Ruff." Hiccup snapped

"Sounds good to me Hiccup." She said with a fake smile and two thumbs up.

"That's what I fucking thought." Hiccup retorted with a scowl.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours." Hiccup stated as he and Astrid retired to their room.

Once the door was closed Hiccup tore off his armor and let it fall to the ground with muffled thuds.

"I swear to all the gods if she keeps that shit up I'll end up killing her myself." Hiccup grumbled

"Don't do that babe, at least not yet and wait for a better reason, remember what you told me you only kill those who deserve it." Astrid gently reminded him.

"I know, I know." Hiccup said with shrug.

"Let's get some sleep before we head out hopefully we can reach the Northern Markets before nightfall." Hiccup said taking off his pants leaving him in just his underwear.

He heard a low purr and turned around to see Astrid eyeing him with predatory eyes. She sauntered over to him being sure to put an extra sway to her hips. She pressed her palm to his chest and slowly traced down his torso stopping just at the hem of his underwear.

Hiccup let out a low growl of pleasure, telling Astrid that he very much liked what she was doing. Astrid slid her hand over his underwear and gently palmed his cock, eliciting a deep guttural moan from Hiccup. She wrapped her hand around his head and brought his ear to her mouth.

"Do we have to go to bed right this second?" She asked in a very seductive voice.

Hiccup shivered at her. Before she could react he picked her up by ass and wrapped her legs around his waist and started to walk toward the bed. Astrid let out a small eep which soon turned into moans of pleasure as Hiccup started to assault her neck. Sucking and biting and her smooth tender skin making sure to leave a deep purple mark to stake his claim.

When they reached the bed Hiccup threw Astrid down in the center and slowly crawled toward her. As he inched his way up her body he removed a piece of clothing as he reached it. first her boots to which he placed a kiss on each of her ankles, next he reached the hem of her leggings and slowly inched them down her long, creamy legs that seemed to stretch for miles. He placed small kisses on each of her thighs as he started to push her tunic up and bunched it up above her breasts. He slowly undid her breast bindings and threw the piece of clothing across the room. He placed long, slow kisses all over her breasts, kissing between the valley and all around her nipples but never kissing her where she wanted him to.

He tore her shoulder guards off and let them fall to the side of the bed and removed her shirt leaving her in just her underwear. He was straddling her and looking down on her, eyes dark with lust and passion. He dipped down and began to assault her lips with his own. In no time at they were in a battle for dominance and their tongues were the weapons. After ten minutes of fierce kissing they both had to come up and take a big deep breath. They were both panting and left utterly speechless. Staring into each other's eyes they could feel the others arousal. Hiccup's hard cock pressing into her stomach and Astrid's wet pussy dampening her panties.

Hiccup could no longer wait. In two swift moves he had removed his own underwear along with Astrid's. Hiccup placed his cock along her slick, glistening folds and began to slide back and forth teasing her and himself. Once his cock was slick and shinning with her arousal Hiccup placed the head of his cock at her entrance and teased it, rubbing it up and down giving her the sensation but not letting her have it all. Astrid was soon a withering mess, begging Hiccup to stop teasing her and just do it.

"Hiccup please stop teasing me with it." Astrid begged out

"Why would I do that it's not much fun if I just give into you." Hiccup replied back still teasing her.

"You are such an ass." Astrid remarked through a full body shudder.

"True but I'm your ass." Hiccup whispered into her ear.

"And don't you forget it." Astrid remark slightly slapping his ass.

Hiccup let out a groan when Astrid did that. The deadly smirk that ran across her face could only spell very bad things for Hiccup.

"You like that Hiccup?" She asked as she slapped his ass again.

"Yes." Hiccup growled out as his head dipped down and took a nipple into his mouth.

Astrid let out a small scream at the new sensation. She arched her body up so he could take as much of her into his mouth as possible. Hiccup was still only brushing the head of his cock along the outside of Astrid's folds driving her up the wall.

"Hiccup please, please just fuck me, please." She begged out

"What was that I don't think I heard you right?" Hiccup remarked back before taking her other breast into his mouth.

"I want you to take your cock and fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me." Astrid moaned out as Hiccup in one fluid motion hilted himself within her walls.

Astrid's eyes shot open only to roll back into her head as a high pitched gasp escaped her mouth. Hiccup wasted no time in thrusting into her relentlessly driving everything he was worth into her over and over again. Astrid's entire body was rocking in time with his thrusts, her breasts bouncing back and forth and her mouth slightly open as moans, groans and the occasional grunt escaped.

"Fuck Astrid you are so gods damn tight, it feels so fucking good." Hiccup grunted between his thrusts.

Astrid wasn't going to just sit there and not rebuttal.

"I love the way your cock fills me and stretches me in just the right way, oh fuck Hiccup don't stop please don't stop." Astrid started to cry out.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hiccup whispered huskily into her ear.

For Astrid that is what did it, the constant teasing the assault on her neck, mouth, and breasts. That deep husky tone he got when he whispered into her ear. She could feel the damn give way and let out a long. High pitched cry as she came. Her walls tightened around his cock and nearly forced him out of her. As she started to come down from the mountain she quickly found herself racing back toward the top as Hiccup had not relented his powerful thrusts. Her juices were splashed over her and Hiccup's thighs as Hiccup's thrusts started to become more and more uneven.

"Oh fuck Astrid I'm so close." He whispered her ear.

"Me too babe, cum for me Hiccup come babe cum for me, fill me up with your seed." Astrid groaned out.

That is when Hiccup lost all control. He lasted for three more thrusts before he buried his cock as deep inside of Astrid as possible. Torrent after torrent of his seed spilled into her painting her walls white. Astrid's orgasm was far more intense than her first one. Her eyes shot open, her mouth made a perfect 'O' and she wrapped her legs around Hiccup to bring him even closer to her. Her walls tightened and clenched down hard on Hiccup's cock spurring his own orgasm to last just a bit longer. After they both came down from their highs Hiccup's arms gave out and he buried his face in between Astrid's breasts and took slow ragged breaths.

"Tha-Tha-That was amazing." Hiccup barely got out.

Taking a deep contented breath all Astrid could do was nod as she had yet to find the strength to speak. Hiccup lifted his head to smile at her and place a small kiss on her lips. When he pulled back continued to smile.

"Do you have those herbs for the tea?" He asked.

Astrid gave a small laugh.

"Like I would let you anywhere near my vagina if I didn't." She heartily replied.

"Just asking, and hey you are the one who enjoys me cumming inside of you so much." Hiccup shot back.

"Maybe just a little." Astrid replied cheekily big shit eating grin on her face.

"Hmm that is what I thought." Hiccup mumbled as he pulled himself out of her.

He slid off to her side and pulled the furs over them as they fell asleep.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time Hiccup and Astrid woke up and made their way down stairs to see the rest of their team waiting for them. Fishlegs looked up at them and instantly turned red and looked away while Ruff just had a huge smile on her face.

"Sleep well Astrid, it sounded like there was a ghost in your guy's room." She teased

Astrid snapped her head over in Ruff's direction.

"As a matter of fact I slept very well Ruff thanks for asking, I don't know why something must have really tired me out." She replied winking at Hiccup.

"I wonder what could have done that." He stated as if he had no idea.

Hiccup walked over to the fire pit in the center of the room and found a kettle of hot water already on. He reached into a pouch and pulled out Astrid's herb and slowly started to mix them for a few minutes until it was ready. Pouring the contents into a cup he walked over to her and handed to her and kissed her temple. He turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright so as soon as we get packed up here we will head to the Northern Markets, anybody have any idea what time it is?" Hiccup asked

"It's about five in the afternoon Hiccup." Fishlegs responded.

"Damn, alright well not the end of the world I doubt Viggo is going anywhere anytime soon. So as soon as we get to the Northern Markets which should be just before midnight we will stop and let our dragons rest for a few hours while we check our supplies and weapons. After our dragons have had time to rest we fly to Viggo's island and end him once and for all." Hiccup stated smacking his fist into his palm.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to pack up their belongings. It didn't take long ten minutes at the most. Astrid had finished her tea and packed her belongings swiftly. They tied them down to their saddles, gave to owner of the lodge a simple nod who in turn looked happy to see them go as he clutched his still injured hand. With powerful flaps of their wings the dragons took off into the sky and toward the Northern Markets.

* * *

 _(Midnight)_

It took a little longer to reach the Northern Markets since on the way they ran into some rough turbulence and were forced to take it slower. But finally they reached the island and landed on the eastern shore. They landed and started a small fire allowing the dragons to rest and time to recoup before they charge into battle. As they all sat around the fire Hiccup started to explain his plan.

"Alright guys here is what I was thinking. We know that Viggo doesn't have a lot of ships right now and even fewer soldier's but those who remain are going to be fiercely loyal to Viggo and are going to be looking to settle the score with us for what happened back on Dragon Island." Hiccup started

"They will be ruthless, and fearless we don't have the dragons that we had last time so this might be a little bit difficult, we also have no idea how his base is set up so there is that to deal with but I feel like that since we will be attacking at night we will still have to advantage. Come in by surprise and burn the fucking place to ground leave no survivors." Hiccup stated with a dark smile and chuckle.

"I don't think that is wise Hiccup." Fishlegs spoke out.

"I'm sorry what?" Hiccup asked sharply

"I don't think it is a good idea to attack tonight scout the island maybe but not attack. That way we know what we are dealing with." Fishlegs said

"Alright Fishlegs then tell how are we supposed to see any of the defenses tonight when there is only a silver of moon light barely lighting anything. We wouldn't be able to see enough or get close enough to scout it out properly. No Viggo is weak right now and not in the right state of mind he will be reckless, we attack tonight and that is the end of the matter." Hiccup snapped

"Yes sir." Fishlegs replied sarcastically

"Listen here fat ass I don't care if you want to stay or go but while you are here with me you will listen to my command, like I said before you can take your chances and leave and go it alone with all of the Archipelago after you or stay with me till it's over." Hiccup snarled at him through the flames.

Fishlegs was shocked beyond belief that Hiccup would go low like that, but once again couldn't argue with Hiccup. He knew he was right and he hated it as much as he was afraid of him. Fishlegs hated that he had to be here. He sighed and closed his and looked away.

"We will do as you say Hiccup." Fishlegs let out.

"Alright good I don't want to have this discussion again and if we do have it again there will be problems." Hiccup said easing back from the fire.

A few hours had passed and everyone was readying their weapons, checking their gear, and preparing themselves mentally for what needed to be done. Fishlegs and the twins knew that Viggo needed to be stopped and understood that killing him was probably the only sure fire way. Fishlegs was still reeling from the verbal beat down that Hiccup gave him early so the twins went over to him and Meatlug to try and consul him.

"Hey Fish don't let that bastard get to you." Tuff said

"Yeah I don't know why he would treat you like that." Ruff said placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"All we have to do is deal with his shit a little more and then we can get the hell out of here and live on our own." Tuff said

"Let's just make it sure we can be safe and not be hunted by everyone okay." Ruff said in a soft voice.

"Thanks for that guys I needed that." Fishlegs said with a smile.

"Oh guys I know they made us go through that initiation but don't kill anyone who is defenseless, please." Fishlegs begged them.

"No problem Fishlegs." Tuff replied.

Hiccup walked up to them.

"Saddle up we are leaving." Hiccup ordered

The three gaze curt nods and mounted their dragons and followed Hiccup into the sky. They reached the outskirts of the island in about 20 minutes, Hiccup spotted the outlines of the ships docked around the island barely through the moon light. He turned back to everybody.

"Sweep down low and fast along the water and burn those ships, I don't want anyone to escape. The Dragon Hunters die here and now." He said as he and Toothless broke down into a dive.

The telltale high pitched whistle of the Nightfury filled the air as they all followed suit. Hiccup and Toothless let lose a number of plasma bolts at the first ship. The ship exploded sending splinters and pieces of flaming wood all across the harbor. The sound of startled screams filled the air as the Hunters were caught off guard. The ships next to Hiccup all met similar fates as Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins all destroyed the remaining ships sending them and their crews down to a watery grave.

The camp that was stationed on the island saw and heard the explosions and started to lit torches and ring alarm bells. Viggo threw open the flaps of his tent and stared wide eyed at the burning wreckage that was his fleet.

"No, No, No, No he can't be here!" Viggo shouted

Though he got his answer when a Nightfury swung over the camp raining down plasma bolt destroying everything in sight. Viggo's eyes went wide with fear as the little men that he had left were scrambling around trying to find a way to fight back but Hiccup and Toothless were just too fast. In no time at all of the catapults and arrow launchers were destroyed by the Dragon Riders and soon all that was left were the men in the camp itself surrounding Viggo. Hiccup smirked as he ordered the riders to land.

"We finish this hand to hand style, show no weakness, and show no mercy for none will be shown to you in return. We stop them here and now." Hiccup said as he slid off Toothless.

All the dragons landed and their riders slid down and brandished their weapons ready for a fight. The dragons snarled and roared and dug their claws into the ground ready to pounce at Hiccup's word. The Dragon Hunters were maybe 30 men strong when all was said and done after the first wave. Though they looked scared and timid. Just the way Hiccup wanted them.

Hiccup took a few steps forward and started to advance on the group slowly and with purpose. A Dragon Hunter managed to muster up some courage and let loose a war cry as he charged Hiccup. Hiccup smirked as the man charged he brought his sword up to parry the man's weapon and like so many times before the Hunter's weapon split in two upon meeting Hiccup's Dragon Steel sword. The Hunter looked down at his now broken sword and looked back up just to see Hiccup's sword pierce between his eyes. Hiccup wrenched the sword to the right and then to the left severing the man's neck and spinal cord and spun his sword around causing the man's head to spin on his body still attached. His head rotated back to its original position and Hiccup still standing in front of the man pulled his sword out and continued to march toward the group.

The other riders soon fell in behind them marching with him toward the last remnants of a dying tribe. The men saw what had happened to their comrade's sword and knew that theirs would not hold up to their weapons. But still they were Vikings and Vikings died honorably. Glancing back and forth between themselves they all nodded and charged Hiccup and his allies. The dragons jumped in a separated the massive group of hunters so it would be easier to handle for their riders. The dragons would bat away the Hunters pathetic attacks and would claw them to death pulling their bodies apart piece by piece until they were nothing more than bloody piles of flesh and cloth.

The riders were having an easy time of dispatching the Hunters that stayed on course for them. Hiccup would disarm them by breaking their weapons and quickly move on to the next Hunter while Astrid would come up behind him and decapitate the Hunters letting their bodies into heaps behind them. Fishlegs and the twins would allow the Hunters to fight with some dignity before dispatching them with merciful stabs to the heart, allowing them to die peacefully. The Hunters were no match for them, they were far too scared to put up any real fight thus they were dispatched easily until Viggo was all that remained.

The riders left a trial of death and blood behind them, Hiccup and Astrid had blood splattered all over their faces and armor as they approached Viggo who turned white as snow. Hiccup smirked as he approached him.

"Just you Viggo whatever happened to your brother Ryker?" Hiccup asked playfully

Viggo had to suck in a breath.

"He died from the injuries he sustained at your hands." Viggo whispered out.

"Such a shame I would have loved to have finished him off myself." Hiccup responded glancing down at his sword.

"This is the end of the line Viggo we both know how this ends, it all depends on how you want it to happen." Hiccup stated

"I will fight to my last breath." Viggo replied in a cold voice.

"Just what I was hoping for." Hiccup smirked.

"Fishlegs if you would be so kind as to toss Viggo your sword I would like this to be a fair fight." Hiccup stated

Fishlegs tossed Viggo his sword and stood back waiting for the battle to begin. Viggo took in a deep breath accepting his fate and vowed give Hiccup the fight of his life. He charge Hiccup sword at the ready and swung it at him. Hiccup blocked the sword and since they were both Dragon Steel the swords did not break. Viggo recovered and brought his sword in an uppercut motion attempting to slice Hiccup open. Hiccup jumped back and went on the offensive himself.

Swinging his sword in a controlled frenzy he forced Viggo to back up. Sparks flew as the swords made contact. Hiccup would spin and strike, push forward and back up all in an attempt to keep Viggo off balance. Viggo though was no push over, he was a master swordsman and was able to parry Hiccup's blows though not without some difficulty. Finally Hiccup managed to land a cut on Viggo's right thigh which brought the head Dragon Hunter to his knees.

Hiccup brought his sword down in an attempt to end the fight but Viggo was far from done. He brought his sword up and blocked the blow before rolling out of the way and regained a very unsteady stance. Sweat dripped down Viggo's brow his chest heaved heavy as his armor made it difficult to breathe. He circled Hiccup with a limp trying to find a hole in Hiccup's defense. He didn't have long to analyze him.

Hiccup lunged forward and started a flurry of attacks all over again this time forcing Viggo to dodge right or protect it. Viggo would wince in pain with every move he made parrying away Hiccup's blows though he soon became weaker and weaker from blood loss and soon his sword was knocked from his hand and Hiccup had sliced him open from stomach to shoulder opening Viggo open like a fish.

Viggo fell onto the ground wide eyed and gasping for air as it became very hard to breathe. Hiccup came over to Viggo and knelt down beside him examining his dying foe.

"The world will be better off without you in it." Hiccup whispered

Viggo managed a short chuckle.

"You think killing me will stop any of this, my employer will still capture dragons with or without me but I must say when you kill me he will come for you Hiccup Haddock." He said with smirk.

Hiccup returned one of his own.

"I am counting on it." He said in calm collected voice.

Viggo's eye once again widened at hearing this.

"You said you would fight till your last breath Viggo well what happens when that last breath is full of Zippleback gas." Hiccup said with a dark chuckle.

"No, no, no please have mercy on me and just kill me." Viggo pleaded.

Hiccup leaned down and gestured for Barf and Blech to come as he whispered into Viggo's ear.

"Say hello to Ryker for me."

He pulled back and motioned for Barf to spray his gas all over Viggo. Viggo cried out in pain as the gas seeped into his body burning him. Once the gas had settled and there was a generous amount still trapped in his wide open body Hiccup motioned for Blech to light it. The gas instantly exploded which blew Viggo to pieces, his body and organs sprayed everywhere as his dying screams filled the air. His blood soon began to rain down from the heavens covering everybody. Viggo's head which survived the explosion was pinned to a tree with a Nadder spike holding it in place which had pierced through his mouth forcing his jaw to be gaping wide and his forever held a look of horrifying shock.

The ground where his body had once been was nothing more than a small crater and as Hiccup turned to survey the battlefield the sun started to rise and with it, it brought a new day and era. One where the Dragon Hunters, along with Viggo and Ryker were no more. The Hunt for Viggo was finally over and Hiccup could look to the horizon and begin to plan his next move to lure Drago to him.

 **A/N: Man these last couple of chapters have been the longest i have ever written i don't know how some of these authors can put out long Chapters like this on the regular props to those guys.**


	30. How Many

**A/N: Guess who's back, back again... No it's not Shady it's me the Midwest Mexican ;p. Man that was terrible but fun none the less. Alright guys since i just finished my first story Rise of The Night Fury which you should all go check out and tell me what you think about it, all of my time will be directed to this story here. i have no idea how much longer the story will go on, yes i realize that it could go on forever with how many characters there are that i could kill but i don't want to do that i would wager that this story will be done before it reaches 40 chapters, but who knows. Well time to move from Viggo to a Mr. Drago Bludvist. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The sun was rising on the bloody battlefield. Bodies were strewn out amongst the ground and the grass was dyed a deep crimson red. Crows and seagulls circled overhead waiting for the dragon riders to leave so they could begin their feast. Hiccup stood on the edge of a cliff looking out at the destroyed harbor and the bodies floating in the water. He took in a deep breath and let the sun warm his face as a small smile grew on his face.

It was not a dark or malicious instead he simply looked happy for the first time in a very long time. Astrid had been scavenging through the remains of the camp looking for anything of value or useful in finding a way to lure Drago out of hiding. She came out of the tent and saw Hiccup standing on the edge of the cliff staring out and decide to investigate.

Walking up to his side she saw his eyes closed and his was relaxed like he was at peace and the small smile that graced his mouth. A smile of her own began to form as she turned to stare out at the sea while taking one of his hands in hers. Hiccup opened his eyes at this contact and looked over to Astrid.

"Well hello there milady." He beamed at her.

Astrid turned to meet his gaze and smiled back.

"Well hello there dragon boy." She replied

Hiccup chuckled softly at the nickname that she had started calling him.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked lightly

"Just wanted to know what has gotten you in such a fine mood. You seem calm and at peace despite the fact we are still at war." Astrid stated

"I am very happy right now, everything seems to be going according to plan. We have just eliminated one of the biggest threats to us, none of the other tribes have tried to attack us, and soon we will draw this Drago out of hiding and hopefully be one step closer to ending this war." Hiccup stated.

"But I also just want to enjoy the peace of the moment right now, and enjoy the sight of the sun rising over the ocean." Hiccup finished as he turned his gaze out to the horizon.

Astrid smiled at his answer and it made her heart soar to see Hiccup at ease. It had been so long since she has seen him be so relaxed, he had been so focused and locked in on Viggo and the war it was nice to him like this. Astrid wrapped her arm around him and brought him in for a side hug and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you feel that way you deserve it with everything you have been through." Astrid whispered to him.

Hiccup didn't respond but he did tighten the hug and laid his head on top of hers and continued to watch the sun. They stayed this way for about 10 minutes before walking back to the camp hand in hand. Fishlegs and the twins were still combing through the wreckage of the camp looking for anything and everything when Hiccup and Astrid approached. They all flinched a little when they saw Hiccup and Astrid join in the search for anything a value and were horrified when they started to loot the dead bodies of anything they might have had on them.

Hiccup and Astrid had noticed their flinching when they arrived but shrugged it off. They did not care or want to ruin their good mood by having to deal with them again so they just kept to themselves and kept light conversation between themselves.

The search of the camp was going well, they found chests of gold, silver, and precious stones. Maps of where Viggo was capturing dragons and locations of storehouses scattered throughout across a number of islands. There were of course chests of armor and weapons but they were all made of regular steel and iron and were useless compared their Dragon Steel weapons and armor but figured they could sell them at markets and accumulate more gold and resources so he hauled those out the beach with the other chests.

Hiccup was very pleased with all of their findings and was trying to come up with a way to transport all of the chests at least to the Northern Markets where they could unload all of the armor and weapons and gather more supplies and food to bring back to Dragon Island with them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Astrid had just come running down from the camp and was now shaking his arm.

"Hiccup you gotta come see this!" She exclaimed and drug him by the hand back up the hill to the same cliff they were standing at earlier.

Astrid had her hand pointed out to sea and Hiccup turned his gaze from her out to the sea. When Hiccup turned his eyes out to the sea he noticed a massive ship coming toward the harbor. Furrowing his brow in confusion trying to figure out who would be coming here in a ship that huge he turned to Astrid.

"Thanks for showing me babe. Alright get Fishlegs and the twins we will go down there and meet them and keep the dragons up here let's see who we are dealing with first." Hiccup stated sternly

Astrid nodded and raced off to find Fishlegs and the twins leaving Hiccup on the cliff to stare out at the ship. Hiccup didn't recognize the symbol on the sails so he figured maybe it was a trader who knew about Viggo's base and was making a stop here. The closer the ship got however the more and more Hiccup realized that this was not the case. Hiccup could soon make out the men on board the massive ship were armed to the teeth and covered head to toe in steel armor. Hiccup turned from the cliff and began to make his way down to the beach with Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins.

Hiccup quickly patted himself down to make sure he made his sword and hidden blade on him in case things turned ugly. He looked over everyone else and was pleased to see they were all armed as well. He took his position at the front of the pack and led them to the only dock that was still standing. They waited for the ship to pull in and as the ship grew closer they soon realized how menacing it looked. The ship was cover in spikes and the wood was dark, almost as black as night. The men were looking down at them from the boat and it wasn't hard to see that they all looked like seasoned warriors. Big, buff, with wild breads and eyes not to mention the horrid stench they brought with them. Hiccup wanted these guys gone and soon.

The ship docked and the gangplank was lowered to the dock. A large man in a massive bear skin cloak made his way down the plank flanked by two men behind him, each one of them armed with swords and battle axes. The men stopped as soon as they were on the dock and stared the five of them down. Hiccup broke the ice first.

"So just who might you be strangers?" He asked cautiously.

The man's eyes narrowed and he placed a hand on the pommel of his sword as did his men behind him.

"We are emissaries of Lord Drago Bludvist. We are here to collect the dragons owed to us by Viggo Grimborn. Who are you?" The man asked spitefully.

Hiccup eyed the man up and down but refused to give under his gaze. He was going to have to do much better than that to make Hiccup back down.

"Well if you are here for Viggo and his dragons then I'm afraid you wasted a trip. Viggo is dead and the dragons he would have had here for you are long gone. But your trip is not all in vain, I'm actually glad you are here you can deliver a message for me." Hiccup spat back at the man with an evil smirk growing.

Upon hearing that Viggo was dead and there were no dragons the man drew his sword and pointed it right at Hiccup who didn't move a muscle, he merely chuckled at the man's attempt to threaten him.

"I would put that down if I were you _sir_ you will only end up making a fool of yourself." Hiccup said softly

The man stuck the point in Hiccup's chest and let it sit there as he leaned in closer.

"And how would I do that?" The man asked jokingly

"From where I'm standing with a little pressure my sword will drive straight into your heart." The man said

"For the love of Odin back up would you gods your breath is horrid." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

The man didn't take kindly to his insult and tried to drive his sword into Hiccup only to watch it bend backwards rendering it useless.

"I tried to tell you." Hiccup remarked as he pulled his fist back and punched the man in his teeth, sending him to the ground.

Everyone drew their weapons and were waiting for one side or the other to make the first move. Hiccup had his sword drawn and had it pointed inches above his throat.

"Get up now." He ordered in a cold voice.

He pulled his sword back and let the man up to his feet.

"You three will follow me." Hiccup stated and led them up the beach and to the camp at sword point.

The soldiers were beyond shocked when they cleared the hill and looked at the remains of the camp. The bodies were everywhere and in pieces, the blood stained grass and the crows and seagulls picking apart the corpses. The soldiers had to fight throwing up from the stench before turning back to Hiccup. Hiccup merely pointed at the tree that Viggo's head was pinned to and watched as their faces fell from shock to utter fear. Hiccup smacked the leader over the head and forced him to his knees. Hiccup grabbed the back of head and forced his head up so he could stare down at him.

"Your boss is hunting, hurting, killing, and using dragons against their will to serve his own sadistic purpose. This ends now. Take what you have seen here and tell Drago that Hiccup Haddock is waiting for him. Tell him to find me if he has the courage." Hiccup snarled at them.

He let the man's head go and pushed him down at the feet of his two guards. Astrid was standing next to Hiccup scowling at the three men. She was pissed that they interrupted Hiccup's good mood and their moment of peace and now they would pay.

"Hey Hiccup?" She asked

"Yes Astrid."

"How many men do you think it takes to deliver a message?" She asked with an evil smile growing on her face.

Hiccup seemed to catch on to what she was saying and smiled right back. Staring down at the man on the ground Hiccup knelt down and grabbed the front of his shirt and flicked his left wrist out forcing his hidden blade to pop out.

"Just one." Hiccup growled softly.

He plunged the blade deep into the lead soldiers throat and ripped it to side, causing a massive gash to split open that reached from just below the man's chin to just under his ear. The man tried to scream out but was choking on his blood as it filled his airway and was shooting out all over the ground and soaking his armor. The other two men stared in shock and were riveted to the ground. For the man on the left he never had time to consider even running as Astrid's axe came crashing down between his eyes and split his skull wide open revealing his brain for all the world to see.

The remaining man again was so terrified he couldn't move from the spot. Covered in the blood of his comrades all he could do was watch as Hiccup stood up and made his way over to him.

"You have the message go tell your boss that I am waiting." Hiccup said in a cool, calm voice that was as sharp as a razor.

Hiccup's voice seemed to bring the man out of his trance like state and he tripped over his own feet trying to get away. He managed to make it back down to the docks and informed to rest of the crew what had happened and to set sail.

When the ship was out of sight Hiccup called for Toothless to come down to the beach. Hiccup had decided to tie the chests to saddles of their dragons since the chests weren't that big. While tying down one of the chests to Toothless Astrid came up behind him.

"How many do you think will come back?" She asked

Hiccup turned to her and smiled.

"Doesn't matter they won't be expecting us to ride dragons or have a Bewilderbeast. They won't stand a chance. Now let's get to the Northern Markets and unload the weapons and armor and get back home as soon as possible." Hiccup said placing a small kiss on her before mounting Toothless.

The others had all finished tying the remaining chests to their dragons and took off toward the Northern Markets.

* * *

 _(Five days later)_

The ship pulled up to the base and much to the disappointment of their leader it appeared to be empty. One man in particular was frantic in seeing Drago immediately. Wasting no time he brought before the leader and forced to his knees as the man in a cloak of dragon scales and wielding a massive bull hook turned to gaze down at this worthless soldier.

"Why have you come back with no dragons?!" Drago growled out at the man.

"It-it-it's not our fault sir! We went to meet Viggo to pick up the dragons he had for us, but when we got their all we found were these five kids. The leader of the group kid by the name of Hiccup Haddock took us up to the camp and-and-and…it was a massacre everywhere we looked there were piles and piles of dead bodies and body parts strewn out over the camp. Pinned to a tree was Viggo's head by a Nadder spike. This kid killed the captain and the other guard but left me and the crew alive to bring you a message. He said he is waiting for you and to come find him if you have the courage." The man sputtered out.

Drago's eyes grew wilder and wilder as the man continued his story, when he heard the name Hiccup Haddock he nearly lost all of his self-control, until he remembered one thing the man said.

"How many did you say there were?" Drago asked

"f-f-f-five sir." The man stammered out

"sssshhh it's alright thank you for bringing the message to me." Drago said placing a hand on the man's shoulder and gesturing him to get up.

"You have obviously had a long journey head down to the barracks and get some food and drink, you have earned to rest." Drago stated

The man let out a huge sigh of relief and let his shoulders drop and smile form across his face as he laughed out nervously.

"Thank you Drago, Thank you." The man said as he turned around to walk down to the barracks.

The man took about two steps before let out a gasp and a scream of pain as he looked down to see the end of Drago's bull hook pierced through his chest. Drago ripped the hook back out taking pieces of the man's lungs and ribcage with it. The man fell the floor dead before he landed. Drago turned to the three men that were standing around him.

"Ready the ships we head for the Archipelago to find Hiccup Haddock." Drago said with a snarl.

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review ;p**


	31. Vengeance

**A/N: While Drago is on his way the members of the Archipelago will play. Enter Heather stage right. You all are so going to hate me for this chapter. Just remember there is a nice little review box at the bottom for you to vent all of your anger at me.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

The gang finally arrived back at Dragon Island five days after they left Viggo's island. They had gone to the Northern Markets and decided to stay and celebrate a little. After selling off the weapons and armor they got from the island and partying for a few days they finally made the trip back to Dragon Island to prepare their next move.

Hiccup was sparring with Astrid down on the beach when a Terrible Terror landed between them. The dragon had a small note attached to his leg and was running all over the ground between Hiccup and Astrid. Getting irritated by this Hiccup stomped his foot down which startled the Terror and froze it. Acting quickly Astrid scooped the dragon up in her arms and untied the note.

Astrid's brow furrowed as she shoved it into Hiccup's hands. Hiccup scanned the note over and crumpled it in his hands and he stomped toward the forge. As he was walking the twins and Fishlegs passed and could feel the rage emulating off of him.

"Hiccup man what's wrong?" Tuff asked.

Hiccup glanced over at him before taking a deep breath he smoothed the note out and began to read it.

' _Dear Hiccup Haddock,_

 _I Heather DeRange sister of Dagur DeRange the former chief of the Berserkers am calling you out. You murdered my brother in cold blood and I will have my revenge. I know that you travel by dragon and can get anywhere you want to in the Archipelago very quickly so I issue this warning to you. Starting today for every hour that I have to wait for you to arrive at my island I will slaughter one of every dragon species that we have in our kill ring. If you want to save your little pets then you will meet me in battle on my island.'_ Hiccup finished.

As Hiccup was reading the note he visibly became more and more angry at the thought of dragons being killed because of him. He knew that it really wasn't his fault, Dagur had threatened him and Astrid and Toothless, Dagur brought it on himself and now Heather was using his death as a means to get back at Hiccup.

Hiccup tore the note up in anger and continued to stomp off toward the forge where Toothless was laying. He mounted Toothless and looked down at his gang.

"Ready up and be prepared to leave within the hour, she wants a battle I will give her a fucking battle." He said as he took off toward the massive ice fortress that Ice Shot had built when he first arrived.

Astrid watched Hiccup fly off before she turned to Fishlegs.

"How long will it take us to get to Berserker Island?" She asked

"Well if it was just us it would take about two hours, but if he is bringing Ice Shot I would double that time so four hours." Fishlegs stated

Astrid growled in frustration since it meant that a lot of dragons were going to be killed in the time it will take them to get there. Following Hiccup's command everybody gathered their weapons, put on their armor and their dragon's armor and waited for Hiccup to reappear. A massive roar broke the silence that had fallen over them and soon enough Ice Shot emerged from behind the island with all of the other dragons following him. Hiccup and Toothless could be seen flying in front of the pack leading them toward Berserker Island.

Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins took off to meet Hiccup at the front of the pack while Ice Shot dipped below the surface of the water and began to swim with all his might. Astrid noticed that they weren't flying at a slower rate like she thought they would but instead they were actually flying faster than they normally would and Ice Shot was keeping up. Astrid leaned over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup how are we going so fast? Fishlegs said it would take four hours to reach Berserk." Astrid stated.

Hiccup looked over and met her eyes. His face showing of his determined stare and unwavering conviction.

"Let's just say that Ice Shot here doesn't like hearing about dragons being killed." Hiccup responded.

"We should reach Berserk in about an hour or so and I pray to the gods for Heather's sake that she doesn't follow through on her threat." Hiccup stated.

His brow furrowed and his eyes went black with rage as he leaned onto Toothless and shot across the sea at a similar speed when they raced back to Berk to get Astrid healed. Ice Shot must have seen them take off and let out a roar that could be heard from above the water and started to swim even faster chasing after Hiccup. Astrid nudged Stormfly and sped off after them. It didn't take long before everyone was flying at a break neck pace to the point that is was stinging their eyes. But soon enough Berserker Island came into view. Astrid had to wonder what it must have looked like to see them flying with their massive dragon army behind them. She reveled in the thought that it must look terrifying to the warriors down below and they must having serious thoughts about fleeing. It gave Astrid a wonderful tingling sensation that ran down her spine and caused her to shudder a bit.

With a smile on her face, her dragon right below her, and her axe in her hand Astrid flew up next to Hiccup to look over the island and plan their strategy. They decided to keep Ice Shot hidden below the water until they needed him.

"Why would we keep him hidden, the mere sight of him will cause them to surrender." Astrid thought out loud.

"Oh don't worry, I have something special in mind for him at the end." Hiccup said with a wicked smile.

Astrid nodded and turned her attention back to island below them.

"Heather said she wanted to face you and that she would kill one of each kind of dragon she has in her kill ring so she must be there let's find it." Astrid ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Hiccup replied with a mock salute.

Before he left though he turned back to Fishlegs and the twins.

"Take the dragons and land on the beach and wait for our signal." Hiccup said

"Signal for what?" Fishlegs asked

"The signal to raze the island." Hiccup said before he flew off to go find Heather.

Fishlegs stood there in shock. Hiccup wanted him and the twins to completely destroy the island. Fishlegs had, had enough of this he looked over to the twins and gave a small nod. They flew down to the beach like Hiccup had said and waited for the signal. The dragons landed all around them and were in a standoff with the warriors that were further up the shore line.

Hiccup and Astrid were flying all over Berserker Island trying to find the kill ring and finally located it on the back part of the island far away from any back up that they might need. Hiccup noticed that Heather had five dragons chained up in the center of the ring with warriors on each side of them holding a blade to their necks. Hiccup's eyes widened and he shot down with Toothless and landed just outside the kill ring.

"Heather stop!" Hiccup shouted.

"I'm here now let those dragons go, your fight is with me not them." Hiccup said to her.

Heather turned her body to look up at Hiccup's green eyes with her own and simply smirked at him.

"You know Hiccup you are right and before you killed my brother I would have listened to you." She said trialing off at the end.

"But when I heard that you killed my brother, I broke inside. My mind snapped and I no longer think as clearly as I used to. You are right my fight is with you but let me tell a little secret." She said as she gave a nod to the warriors standing behind her.

Instantly the warriors ran their blades across the necks of the five chained up dragons. The dragons tried to fly away but couldn't since their chains were bolted to the ground, they were struggling and fighting with all their might to try and get away but couldn't. Each dragons attempt to get away started to fade and slow down. The force behind their jerking lessened to the point to where they couldn't even shake the chains. With one last gasp for air the dragons looked to sky and one by one their heads fell to ground eyes still open in shock from what had happened. Gallons and gallons of dragon blood covered the kill ring floor and more was still pouring out of the gaping holes in each of the dragon's throats.

Heather walked back over to the dragon's bodies and dipped her fingers in the blood that was pooling on the floor. She swiped it over her face giving her a crazed warrior look when she turned back to face Hiccup.

"I was always going to kill them in front of you no matter how fast you got here." Heather spat out before she broke out in hysterical laughs.

Hiccup and Astrid were riveted to the ground when they saw the warriors cut open the throats of the dragons. Their eyes widened in shock and mouths about hit the ground. Toothless and Stormfly roared out in terror and shock but like their riders couldn't move.

"What's the matter Hiccup?" Heather asked out before breaking out in maddening laughs again.

"Can't stand to see a bit of pest control." She laughed out

Heather's taunts brought Hiccup out of his trance and the air around him shifted from a state of shock to a murderous rage. His brow furrowed, his eyes screamed with fire and Hiccup was seeing red. The only thing that he cared about at this given moment in time was killing Heather.

Pulling out his sword he cut through the chains surrounding the kill ring and jumped down to floor. When he landed the blood had pooled up a couple inches so it splashed all around him and covered his boot and prosthetic. He slipped a little because of his metal leg not being able to find a good grip on the blood soaked floor. He was forced to carefully make his way over to Heather which angered him even more.

"You are going to regret doing that Heather." Hiccup seethed out

"I regret a lot of thing Hiccup but killing those dragons in front of you is not one of them." Heather replied with a smile

With a wave of her hand the warriors behind her lunged toward Hiccup. Having seen this coming Astrid leapt down and ran to Hiccup to give him some back up. She reached Hiccup just as the warriors did and with him by her side they easily disarmed and dismembered the five warriors leaving just Heather who was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe her warriors were so easily killed and their weapons were cut through like butter. Hiccup was now standing in front of her with his sword pointed at her.

"Any last requests." He said coldly.

Heather said nothing and unclipped the axe she had from her back sprung it forward revealing it to be a double sided axe. She sprung forward toward Hiccup who just had a small smirk on his face he brought his sword up to block it but was surprised when it didn't cut through the sword. His shocked expression drew a smile on Heather's face.

"You aren't the only one who found a super strong metal." Heather whispered as she brought her axe back for another strike.

Heather started to twirl the axe in front of creating a spinning circle of death if anyone was unlucky enough to get caught in it. Hiccup was backing up slowly sword at the ready waiting for Heather's next strike. She stopped spinning the axe and lunged at Hiccup again bringing her axe in a side sweeping motion. Hiccup blocked it but as soon as the blades made contact Heather spun around and brought the other end of her double sided axe around her and towards Hiccup. Having no time to bring his sword over to block it Hiccup was forced to roll backwards covering himself in dragon's blood. He shook off what he could but was still drenched in the crimson liquid.

Heather was giving him no time to recover and as soon as he was up and barely ready, she was on the attack again forcing Hiccup back. Heather's eyes were as green as Changewing acid and her strikes were becoming more and more powerful as she lost herself in her rage.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU MONSTER!" She shouted at him between her strikes.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" she shouted again as her last strike forced Hiccup to stumble a bit and his metal leg slipped on the blood soaked floor causing Hiccup to fall to his back.

Hiccup landed with thud as he was soaked again in dragon's blood. His vision became blurry but when he refocused he saw Heather standing off to the side of him axe raised high in the air.

"Say hello to my brother." Heather whispered to him as she brought her axe down.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted as she ran to him.

 **A/N: I'm just going to go ahead and hide under a rock until i feel like it's safe to come out again. Please direct all of your anger to the review box down below.**


	32. Goodbye

**A/N: I think it's safe to come out now. Hope you all like the chapter. I just had to put that nice cliffhanger in the last once, i have seen a lot of people do it before and decided to join in on the fun. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

Astrid couldn't believe her eyes, this was the first fight she had seen Hiccup not have any control over. The dragon's blood on the floor was causing him to slip, his rage was through the roof seeing those dragons get killed, and Heather had counted on it.

She was using the sight of the dragons and the blood to throw Hiccup into such an emotional storm that he wouldn't be able to fight and it allowed her to take over. It showed when Hiccup was forced to roll away from Heather and he covered himself in dragon's blood. His eyes had visibly widen at it and threw him off even more.

Astrid was gripping her axe so hard her knuckles were turning white and the wood of the handle was starting to make small popping sounds under the pressure. Then it happened. Hiccup got knocked down.

Heather was screaming at him but Astrid didn't hear it. As soon as she saw him get knocked down Astrid jumped down into the arena not caring about the pooling dragon's blood. She was panicking. She was too far away and Heather had her axe raised to deliver the killing blow. She pulled her axe back, took aim as quick as she could and let loose the most critical axe throw of her entire life.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted.

Her axe flung throw the air and she prayed to all the Gods and Goddess' that her axe would find its mark. Normally she wouldn't have worried about her aim but never before had the precision of her throwing abilities mattered so much.

Time seemed to have slowed down as she continued to run toward Hiccup and Heather. No matter how fast it felt like she was running, with every step it seemed that they got further and further away. Her axe was flying through the air end over end as it made its way toward her intended target. She knew the axe was traveling faster than she was and that it would hit something before she got there but even her axe seemed to almost freeze in the air. Seconds turned into hours.

Astrid caught a glimpse of Heather's eyes shift up from Hiccup and look over to her. She had never been happier than that moment to have drawn the attention of an enemy. Heather must have seen the glint of sun light that reflected of the axe flying toward her and her eyes widen.

Before Heather could react the axe slammed into hers knocking it out of her hands and across the arena into a corner where the pooling dragon blood swallowed it, making it disappear from view.

Hiccup didn't know what to think. One moment he was preparing for his death and the point of an axe through his heart, and the next Astrid's voice cut through the air and the sound of metal striking metal and the wet thuds of those weapons on the floor filled his ears. He noticed Heather's initial shock and followed her gaze to see what she was staring at.

Astrid's charging form filled his vision one moment and the next she was gone. He tried to follow her but when he whipped his head, his vision became fuzzy and his head felt like it was being spilt in two. With a silent groan he encased his head with both his hands and sat up slowly. He heard two separate splashes off to his left near the bodies of the dead dragons. Slowly he turned his head toward the noise though he wasn't sure where it was coming from, everything sounded as if it was under water so it took him a moment to locate the source of the sounds.

He vision cleared up and the pain in his head began to subside. He was able to clearly see and hear the sounds fighting and the sight of Heather and Astrid wrestling around on the bloody floor of the arena.

Astrid had tackled Heather and rolled with her across the floor and away from Hiccup. Her axe was somewhere on the floor but since it was likely coated red from the dragons blood it became invisible. Throwing Heather off of her she took a moment to see if Hiccup was alright, granted she couldn't tell if he had gotten cut or not since he was covered in a layer of dragon blood himself but seeming him sit up and try to find her was a good sign.

Turning her attention back to Heather, Astrid charged her again just as she was standing up and tackled her back to the ground. The force of their bodies hitting the floor caused blood to splash out everywhere, covering both of the female warriors and splattering droplets across Astrid's hair and face. Astrid started to rain down punches and while most of them were deflected she quickly recovered and would send her fist down to Heather again.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!" Astrid shouted as her fist connected with Heather's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Heather quickly recovered and with a buck of her hip forced Astrid over the top of her sending her to the floor. Astrid caught herself with her and quickly flipped herself up and spun around to face Heather.

Heather was hunched over slightly trying to recapture her breath but Astrid wasn't about to give her that luxury. Breathing hard herself, Astrid forced herself to charge at Heather though she was ready this time. Side stepping Astrid she landed a punch to the center of her back which sent Astrid tumbling to the floor. Astrid face planted the floor and came up on her hands and knees spitting out the blood that had gotten into her mouth.

Heather took this chance to saunter over slowly taking in the moment thinking it was her moment of triumph.

"Well would you look at this. The great Astrid Hofferson, beaten so easily and by her own emotions none the less, how pathetic." Heather spat out.

Astrid's blood boiled at the insult. If Heather thought she would be defeated so easily she had another thing coming.

"You know I might just keep Hiccup alive and keep him for myself and to make sure he plays nice I'll make sure you are still alive…but only just." Heather remarked with an evil smirk.

"I could lock you in the dungeons for weeks on end until your mind shatters, chain you to a post in the town square and allow you slowly die from the elements, or I could turn you into nothing more than a pleasure slave for all the guards and lock you in barracks to be used as their personal play thing." Heather stated laughing like Dagur once did.

"Oh the possibilities are endless with what I could do to you Astrid to make sure Hiccup stays in line. Who knows I might just decide to do all three." Heather said in between her maniacal laughs.

Astrid grew angrier and angrier with each remark and the thought of being turned into nothing more than a lowly whore sent her over the edge. Heather had made a mistake in coming too close to Astrid, she stood just at the base of her feet when Astrid made her move. Astrid spun on her hands and used her feet to swipe Heather's legs out from underneath her sending her crashing to the floor with a satisfying thud.

Heather's eyes widen in shock just as she hit the floor realizing what had happened to her. Astrid was on top of her in an instant raining down fists, forearms, and elbows into any part of Heather's body that was uncovered. Heather's hands and forearms were covering her face but that did little to protect her from Astrid's strikes. With the point of her elbow Astrid slammed it down into the middle of Heather's left forearm sending out a sickening crack that echoed off the walls of the arena.

Heather screamed out in pain and her eyes shot open only to see the bones of her arm sticking out of the skin. With an involuntary jerk of her hips she once again tossed Astrid off her and stumbled to her feet since she only had to use of one arm. Pain and shock coursed through her body and she desperately tried to find a weapon or think of strategy to fight off Astrid with one arm. She stumbled along the bodies of the dead dragons and her men until her foot connected with something blunt. Looking down she discovered the hilt of one of her men's swords and quickly grasped it with her right hand and turned to face Astrid with renewed confidence.

Astrid was about to charge Heather again when she turned around to reveal she had a sword in her non-broken arm. Astrid slid to a stop and gazed at Heather.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

She desperately looked around trying to think of a way to fight back. Her mind stopped when she heard the telltale rattling of daggers clipped to her belt swaying back and forth knocking into one another.

'Fuck how did I not think of that earlier' Astrid cursed to herself. Knowing that they were made of Dragon Steel she knew that the sword that Heather had couldn't stand up to her daggers. She was surprised that Heather had managed to find an undamaged sword from one of her men. She was sure that Hiccup and herself had destroyed all of them. It clicked in her mind at seeing the undamaged sword that when Hiccup was fighting Heather her axe wasn't cut through by Hiccups sword and it wasn't destroyed when she threw her axe at it.

Vaguely remembering the direction in which hers and Heather's axes flew she sprinted over to the wall of the arena where she thought they would be. She was able to use the fact that Heather would have to go around the five bodies of the massive dragons in order to reach so she had a little bit of time to search for them.

No sooner did she reach the wall did she spot a dark shadow under the blood, indicating that something was hidden underneath. Reaching down into the blood she managed to pull up not only her axe but Heather's as well. Taking a moment to look over Heather's axe she noticed a slight green tint to the metal. It wasn't green like the dragon proof chains and weapons they have come across so it must have been mixed with something else Astrid figured.

She turned around to see that Heather had made her way around the bodies of the dragons and was approaching her only to stop in her tracks when she saw that Astrid had both of their axes. Against her better judgment Astrid threw Heather's axe to her and readied herself for the fight of her life.

"That was a very foolish thing to do Astrid. Arm me with a weapon that can withstand yours." Heather said with a smirk.

"Just what the hell is that thing made of that our Dragon Steel weapons can't break it anyway?" Astrid replied as she started to circle Heather.

"I really shouldn't say but even I can't resist a little bit of gloating. It is a combination of Dragon proof metal, Gronkle Iron, and spines from a Razorwhip that I killed a couple weeks ago." Heather answered with a smirk.

Astrid had heard enough of her killing dragons and charged her axe high in the air. Heather wasted little time and charged her as well trying to fight through the pain of her broken left arm. Since she was only able to grip her axe with one hand she knew she was at a strength disadvantage so she kept it folded in half to make it easier to wield. Their axes connected and Heather nearly had it torn from her grip. She was tired and her muscles ached from the fight with Hiccup and ass kicking she had received from Astrid, but still she fought on.

Bringing her axe back she attempted to sideswipe Astrid only to have her blow deflected. After blocking her blow Astrid brought her axe back at frightening speed and swung it down toward Heather's head. Seeing this Heather allowed the momentum of her deflected axe carry her into a roll and narrowly missed the axe head losing a few strands of hair in the process.

Acting quickly Astrid pivoted on her foot and lifted her leg into the air and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the side of Heather's face. The kick sent Heather crashing to ground covering her a new layer of dragon's blood that shined in the sun. Heather's vision went in and out of focus and the grip on her axe began to loosen. She tried to grip her head with her left hand but the pain of her broken arm kept her from doing so and caused her to fall back to her knees in pain.

Wasting little time Astrid ran over to Heather and kicked her axe out of her causing Heather to nearly fall over. Astrid grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from falling down and stared into the glazed over eyes of her opponent. Heather's vision started to come back into focus and her eyes lost that glazed over look and found to piercing Sapphire blue eyes staring into her.

"Lu…" Heather tried to get out before she felt her mouth get pried open and kill her remark.

Astrid hated the sound of Heather's voice and decided to silence her for good. The moment Heather tried to speak she dropped her axe to the floor and yanked open Heather's mouth causing her to gasp out in surprise. Astrid reached down to her belt and pulled another dagger out. With one hand on the dagger and the other holding her mouth open Astrid grabbed Heather's tongue and pulled out of her mouth as far as it would go and sliced it off while kicking Heather down to floor.

Eyes widening and screaming out in pain Heather's right hand shout up to her mouth to try and ease the pain. Astrid held part of her tongue in her hand before glancing down at the withering shape that was Heather. She tossed to appendage to floor and looked down at Heather who was in too much pain to much of anything else. She looked over to Hiccup who had managed to get up and stumble over to where he cut a hole in the chain roof and was trying to get Toothless to come down and get him out.

"Come on bud I need your help." Hiccup mumbled out.

Toothless gave a worried coo as he tried to figure out a way to get to his rider without covering himself in the blood of his kind.

"I know its tough bud, I don't want to be in here anymore than you would but please I need your help, you are going to have to hop down here." Hiccup replied.

Closing his eyes Toothless steeled himself and hopped through the hole and land as softly as he could on the floor being careful not to splash anymore blood than he had to.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said as Toothless quickly hopped back up through the hole.

Hiccup looked down to see Astrid coming over to him and Heather on the ground still very much alive.

"What are we going to do with her Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she reached the wall just before the hole.

"I got to kill the last one you can decide how she dies." Hiccup replied in a cool voice.

Astrid though for a moment before turning back to Hiccup.

"Let's bring her to the beach with us." Astrid replied with an evil smirk.

"Well alright go get her then." Hiccup stated.

"With pleasure." Astrid responded.

Walking over to Heather she grabbed her by her hair and forced her to her feet and pushed her over to the wall throwing some punches into her kidneys along the way. When they reached the wall she threw Heather up to Hiccup who waiting to catch before having Stormfly hop down to get her. Throwing Heather onto her saddle they took off back toward the beach.

Approaching the beach they could see a massive standoff between their dragon forces and Fishlegs and the twins and the army of the Berserkers. Landing in the middle of the two armies gasps and murmurs could be heard at the sight of the blood covered trio. Astrid looked over to Hiccup with a deadly smirk.

"Hiccup call one of the Changwings up here." She ordered out.

Hiccup gave a dragon a call and soon enough a male Changewing appeared right beside him. He looked over to Astrid who was busy tying two separate ropes to Heather's wrists. Once her wrists were secured she tied one end to Stormfly's saddle and the other to Toothless' saddle.

"Let's fly up high enough for everyone to see us, and make sure to bring the Changewing." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded and on the count of three they lifted up into the sky with Heather dangling between them and screaming in pain. The ropes were digging into her flesh not to mention the strain it was putting on her already broken arm. The Changewing flew up with them and they hovered above the beach staring down at everyone. Astrid looked over to Heather and shouted out loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"GOODBYE HEATHER!"

Astrid called out to the Changewing.

"Hover over the top of her and slowly let your acid fall onto her." Astrid called out.

The Changewings eyes widened at the request but soon turned to narrow silts as an evil smile formed across its face. The Changewing did as Astrid asked and hovered over the top of Heather. It lowered itself down till it was right over the top of her and slowly opened its mouth.

Bright green acid dripped down between its teeth and slowly fell from its tongue and started to cover Heather's head. The sizzling sound of Heather's hair and flesh burning away from the acid was only muted by her screams of agony as she struggled to try and break the ropes so she could get away. Her struggling only tore the ropes deeper into her wrists and the acid slowly started to drip down her face. The acid left burn marks streaking down her face that fell to other parts of her body and started to burn holes through her armor and into her skin. Two streaks of acid fell into her eyes instantly destroying them and blinding her.

The acid had eaten away through her hair and was starting to burn a hole in her skull. Heather felt like her very brain was on fire as well as the rest of her insides where the acid had already burned through. As much as Astrid was enjoying this she wanted things to get a move on, looking over to the Changewing she gave a small nod.

"Pour it on." She ordered out.

Complying with her the Changewing open its mouth wider and soon rivers of acid were pouring out of its mouth drenching Heather in it. The acid started to splash of her and started to eat through the ropes and a droplet or two almost caught Hiccup and Astrid.

Heather's screams magnified ten-fold as no part of her body was not covered in acid. It ate away at her armor like it wasn't even there and burned her outer layers of skin away and started eat away at her bones. The acid that splashed onto the ropes had eaten its way through and snapped apart dropping Heather from the height of 100 feet. Her screams never deafened until she slammed into the ground between the two armies. The acid had been flung off of her in the descent and the body that laid on the beach was unrecognizable. Parts of her flesh remained stuck to whatever bones were still there, half of her skull had been melted away, her organs were still sizzling and burning away popping whenever the acid had reached an air pocket. Her body was splayed out on the beach and Hiccup and Astrid each gave a smile as now they could turn their attention to the rest of the island.

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review. I do read all of them and they mean the world to me thank you to those of you who have.**


	33. Thinning the Ranks

**A/N: So i have to agree with some of the review, last Chapter's death scene wasn't all that I could have made it and for that I do apologize. It could have been better but I just couldn't seem to make it so. I hope this Chapter makes up for it. Be sure to let me know. Enjoy I think you are all in for a treat with this one.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The entire beach had fallen silent. Everyone was in shock at seeing the horrific death of Heather being melted alive. The only thing more disturbing were the sick, twisted, and flat out evil smiles plastered on Hiccup and Astrid's faces. They landed their dragons and walked over to the still sizzling body that once could be recognized as Heather.

Looking over their handiwork they turned their attention to the remaining army of the Berserkers. The faces of the soldiers were in shock but showed no less motivation to battle it out. Hiccup and Astrid smiled and turned back to Fishlegs and the twins.

"Fishlegs unleash the dragons, raze the island!" Hiccup shouted out.

Hiccup waited for a few moments before his face drew into a confusing scowl. He didn't hear the roar of the dragons or the beating of their wings lifting them of from the ground. Turning around he saw Fishlegs and the twins holding the dragons back with their hands and staring defiantly at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Fishlegs what the hell is the meaning of this?" Astrid spat out.

"Enough is enough, Astrid. What more do you guys want? You just killed not one but both leaders of the Berserker tribe and now you want to wipe them of the face of Midgard, for what to send a message?" Fishlegs spat back.

"We have sat here and watched you two wreak havoc across the entire Archipelago, killing people in the most gruesome ways possible. Forcing us to kill and chase after people in your name…this stops now." Fishlegs stated.

The air had gone uncomfortably still. Hiccup and Astrid stood rooted to the beach as the Berserker army stood still watching the verbal exchange unfold. Hiccup and Astrid's faces both formed deep scowls as they glared daggers into the three bodies that were defying them. Hiccup took one step forward and raised a finger to them.

"Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, this is your final warning. Unleash the dragons on this island right now or face my wrath. You Fishlegs are just as stupid as everybody else in the Archipelago. You think I wanted this war, no I didn't all I wanted was to be accepted and when that was too much I just wanted to be left alone. But people kept coming after me and coming after me forcing me to kill them so no one else would try. Sure I enjoyed killing them because they were all people who had physically done me harm and threatened me, they had it coming. Then the leaders of all the tribes including Stoick declared war on me, Astrid and you three I remind you. So yes razing the island is to send a message to all the other tribes…back off and end the war or else the same will happen to you. NOW release the dragons." Hiccup ordered out in an ice cold voice.

Fishlegs and the twins just glared back at him unyielding in their position. They simply drew their weapons out and took fighting stances.

"If you want to get to these dragons you will have to go through us." Ruff stated firmly gripping her spear.

"We are done helping you two murders." Tuff spat out brandishing his mace.

"We are done being afraid of you." Fishlegs finished.

Hiccup looked over to Astrid who already had her axe drawn and burning holes into the three with such heat that Stormfly would be jealous. Hiccup turned over to Toothless and Stormfly.

"Make sure the Berserkers don't move a muscle while we deal with this guys." He stated for them.

He received two affirming grunts from the dragons and pulled his attention back to the mutineers. He did have to give credit where credit was due, they were standing up to him and Astrid not a small feat of courage by any means but an incredibly foolish one.

"Which one do you want?" Hiccup whispered to her.

"I'll take the fat one if you can handle the idiots." She answered back.

"Deal, I've been tired of their shit for a very long time." Hiccup replied back drawing his own sword.

Hiccup and Astrid slowly and methodically advanced on their opponents. Their armor and weapons glowing in the sun as the dragon's blood from the arena reflected it. Fishlegs and the twins walked out to meet them halfway slowly picking up speed as the approached. Each step they gained more and more speed until they were in an all-out sprint toward Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid copied their movements and were gaining on them and fast. Hiccup peeled away from Astrid a bit and made a B-line for the twins while Astrid stayed focused on Fishlegs. Steadying their weapons they all prepared for their battle.

Hiccup reached the twins first and started going after Tuff first. He knew his sword wouldn't cut through his since all of their weapons were made of Dragon Steel. Bringing his sword down he forced Tuff to lock their weapons together trying to overpower the other. He knew Ruff would come from the side to try run him through with her spear, so a moment before she thrusted her spear at him he rolled backward pushing Tuff off him in process and out of the way of her spear tip. With the twins standing side by side again Hiccup gave them no time to formulate a new plan and rushed them again, all the while maintain a calm demeanor.

Astrid had her hands full with Fishlegs, since like many of her foes from the past they were bigger and stronger than she was. So she was constantly having to dodge and break off her attacks for if she stayed locked with him for too long he would overpower her and it would all be over. Using her speed and agility to her advantage she kept Fishlegs off balance never allowing him to get a proper stance and use his strength to his advantage.

Fishlegs had improved his swordsman ship in the time that he had been with them and was proving to be quite the challenge for Astrid. Every time she brought her axe around to deliver a strike he was able to parry it and turn it into a counter-attack and force Astrid on the defensive.

Hiccup had the twin's right where he wanted them. He was able to stay between them and reflect most of their blows while maintaining his own stance and pressing his own attack. Tuff would come in with his mace and Hiccup would be forced to block it and hold it or run the risk of taking a blow from his mace. Ruff would then come in and try to stab him with her spear, Hiccup would flick his left wrist and force his hidden blade out and was able to swat it away without having to risk his hand getting sliced open.

This same pattern of attacks went on for about 20 minutes before Hiccup realized that the twins did not have any other kind of attack plan. Tuff would try and divert his attention and Ruff would come in for the kill, and every time Hiccup would counter it.

Hiccup started to separate them even more to the point where Tuff was in front of him and Ruff was behind him. Tuff once again brought his mace down forcing Hiccup to block but this time Hiccup had a plan for when Ruff came in with her strike. Hiccup heard Ruff's battle cry and her heavy footsteps in the sand as she drew closer. He counted the seconds until he knew that she would be unable to redirect her attack. In the blink of any eye Hiccup dropped to a knee, spun around Tuff and pushed his with his arms with all his might toward Ruff's impending attack.

Tuff's screams of pain shot through the air bringing Astrid and Fishlegs fight to a halt. Tuff was gasping for air as his mace fell from his hand and he stared his sister in the eyes. His shocked horrified gaze was matched by Ruff as they broke their gaze and looked down to see Tuff's midsection pierced by Ruff's own spear. Tuff fell to his knees bringing Ruff with him as blood started to coat the sand and as his sister.

"TUFF!" The female twin screamed out.

"R-R-R-Ruff." Tuff coughed out weakly. Blood coming up and sprinkling over his sister's face.

"Ssh don't talk you are going to be alright you hear me, we are going to get you patched up and this will be nothing more than a nice scar that we can talk about in the future." Ruff cried out.

Hiccup stood up from his position and walked over to Tuff's mace and picked it up in his hands. He twirled it around and gave it a few swings before he stepped behind Ruff bringing the mace into a swinging position.

"Say your prayers Ruff." Hiccup spat out as he brought the mace down.

"NOHICCUPWAI…" Ruff tried to get out quickly.

Her voice was cut off as her brother's mace made contact with the side of her head and tore it right off her shoulders was sent flying into the sea. Her headless body stayed in the knelt position in front of her brother for a few moments before a stream of blood began to spurt from her neck spraying the beach and her brother. Tuff tried to scream out in horror as he watched his sister's body slump over onto the beach turning the snow white sand, blood red.

Hiccup threw mace down into the sand and knelt down in front of Tuff where his sister had been not moments ago. Hiccup gripped his chin and forced him to look at the decapitated body of his sister before wrenching his gaze back to him.

"Remember when I said that if you pissed me off you would find out what Snotlout went through?" Hiccup asked in a bone chilling voice.

Tuff was unable to answer him as for the first time in his life he was at a loss for words.

"What nothing to say, no stupid idiotic remark this time?" Hiccup teased him

"You were there every time with Snotlout went he beat the shit out of me, encouraging him and taking a few shots yourselves. And every time this is how I felt, just wanting for it to be over, wanting the pain to stop…Say hello to Snotlout and your sister for me." Hiccup breathed out.

He flicked his left wrist open and brought his hand back and slammed the blade straight through Tuff's skull. Hiccup had put more force into the thrust than he realized as his entire hand was sticking out the back of his skull and his elbow was flush with Tuff's face. Pulling his arm back out there was nothing left of Tuff's face expect a hole the size of Hiccup's fist. His body fell over to sand right next to where his sister laid with her spear still sticking out of him.

Hiccup stood up and turned around to see Astrid smiling at him and Fishlegs stunned beyond words and tears forming in his eyes. Seeing that Fishlegs was no threat Hiccup waved Astrid over to stand by him.

"I hope the price of opposing me was worth it Fishlegs. Let's see how well you fare against your own dragon." Hiccup called out.

At the mention of his dragon Fishlegs was snapped out of his trance and with tears in his eyes shouted back at Hiccup.

"Meatlug would never attack me even if you said to! She loves me and could never hurt anyone!" He shouted defiantly.

"We shall see." Hiccup replied back.

He snapped his fingers and Toothless soon appeared by his side.

"Toothless if you would as so kind as to call Meatlug over here for me." Hiccup asked his dragon.

Toothless grunted in response and let out a roar and Meatlug left the ground from behind Fishlegs and landed by Hiccup.

"Meatlug what are you doing come back here girl you don't want to be next to that psychopath!" Fishlegs screamed out.

Though his pleas went unheard by his dragon. Hiccup whispered something into the dragon's ears causing the dragon to gasp in surprise. When she looked over to Toothless the Night Fury only nodded in agreement. Meatlug's eyes narrowed into small slits and charged head on toward the stunned Fishlegs.

"MEATLUG NOOOO!" The boy shouted out.

He had long dropped his sword and didn't have time to recover before the large dragon was over the top of him clawing and chewing at his body. Fishlegs screamed out in terror trying in vain to get his dragon to stop her attack on him. Meatlug continued to claw and bite at the boys midsection until she finally bit all the way through him severing his lower half from his torso. Fishlegs tried to crawl away but stopped when he realized that his legs were not coming with him. Looking down he saw in entrails and other vital organs hanging out of him like vines. His terrified look only deepened when the area around became dark with something's shadow. Looking up he saw Meatlug over charging up a blast in her mouth. Before he could scream out in protest to try and get her to stop the Gronkle let the charge go which effectively blew the boy's head all over the beach leaving nothing more than a small crater and scorch mark.

Hiccup taking pride in his work but knowing there was a task to complete turned his dragon army and gave a small smirk.

"RAZE THE ISLAND!" He shouted.

Toothless roared out the order and the dragons instantly shot up into the air and started to rain fire down on the entire island and the army of soldiers. Screams could be heard echoing from the island's village as the dragons started to light everything and anything on fire. The soldiers never stood a chance as Deadly Nadder's and Razorwhips shot their spines at them downing over half the army in one run. The soldiers were thrown into a panic and started running in every direction trying to get away from the dragon onslaught.

Hiccup and Astrid both mounted their respective dragons and took to the sky watching the chaos unfold.

After an hour of watching the dragons turn the island to near ash. Hiccup turned Toothless around to where Ice Shot was waiting just off shore.

"ICE SHOT IT'S TIME!" He shouted out.

The massive Bewilderbeast rose out of the water drowning the island in its shadow. The few remaining inhabitants looked up in fear that they didn't even know existed at the sight of the enormous dragon.

"Toothless bud call back everybody we don't want any friendly fire." Hiccup said to his dragon patting him on the side.

Toothless let out a loud roar and all the dragons instantly stopped their attacks and flew back toward the alpha dragon. All the dragons flew back behind Ice Shot who waited for Hiccup to give the word. Once all the dragons were safely behind them Hiccup looked over to Ice Shot.

"Do it!" He shouted out.

Drawing in a huge gulp of air Ice Shot let loose a massive volley of ice that started to encase the entire island. The screams of the remaining inhabitants were silenced by the sound of rushing ice and rock, trees, and houses being torn apart by the ice. In less than ten minutes the entire Berserker Island was nothing more than a massive ice sculptor. Hiccup called forth a small Terrible Terror and attached a small note to its leg.

"I need you to take this to Berk for and deliver it to their chief Stoick the Vast. Can you do that for me?" Hiccup asked the Terror.

The Terror nodded its head quickly and took off toward Berk. Hiccup looked over to Astrid smiled at her and stated.

"Let's go home."

"Couldn't agree with you more." She replied.

Hiccup gave the word and He and his dragon army soon headed back to their island to plan out their next move.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review I do read them all and your responses help me to understand what you guys are feeling and how I can make the story better. Well only two people remain now any guesses on who they are?**


	34. On Your Own

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait between Chapters, School got all kinds of crazy but here we are well into the final act, only a couple chapters left before the story is complete. Let me know what you guys think. I can't believe how popular this story is thank you all for giving it a chance it means the world to me. Now let's find out who is On Their Own shall we.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

A small Terrible Terror flew in through a window in the Great Hall and landed on the table in front of Stoick. The entire table gasped out at the sudden appearance of the small dragon. The dragon ran up and down the table trying desperately to find the Chief. After running up and down twice the Terror stopped in front of Stoick and stared at him. A moment passed before the Terror reached back toward its leg and pulled off a small note and held it in its mouth waiting for the Chief to take it.

Stoick reached out and gently grabbed the note from the Terror. As soon as he had it the small dragon took off leaving the entire table confused. Stoick followed the dragon until it left his view and unrolled the note.

 _Chief Stoick,_

 _I have lured Hiccup into a trap please gather all the leaders and make haste for Berserker Isle._

 _Heather DeRange._

Stoick read the message over and over again to make sure he wasn't misreading. Somehow Heather had managed to fool Hiccup and now they had the element of surprise. Getting up from the table and grabbing several pieces of paper, Stoick wrote out a number of notes to go to the Meatheads, Outcasts, Bog-Burglars, and the Murderous tribe. Gathering four Terrors that had all been trained to find the other islands leaders, Stoick attached the notes to the dragons and sent them off to each island. The dragons would reach the islands earlier the next morning and within a few days all of the tribes would descend on Berserker Island to put an end to Hiccup and this war.

* * *

 _(Two Days later)_

After receiving the note and gathering his men and preparing the boats, Berserker Island was finally within view of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Only something was very off about what Stoick was seeing. The island looked even more jagged than it normally did and it had a bluish-green glow to it. Looking to his right and left Stoick saw the other four tribe's ships nearing the island. As they all pulled closer ever tribe leader was awe struck at the sight before them.

Gone was the island that housed the Berserker tribe and in its place nothing but massive ice spikes. The spikes had torn through the village and destroyed everything in its path. Pieces of the village could be seen stuck to the tips of the ice showing that below all of this was the remains of the village.

Looking across the beach all the leaders noticed a mass of bodies that had been struck dead while still in formation. Walking up the beach to investigate they stopped at the sight of four bodies that were lying in piles on their own.

Walking up to the first body it didn't take long to realize that the mutilated body belonged to none other than Fishlegs. While his head was missing the rest of his body gave it away. From his tunic to his signature belt buckle that everyone on Berk recognized. The tribe leaders were horrified to see that half of his body laid only feet away from him with a drag marks and a blood trail leading to where the upper portion of his body lay.

The next bodies were that of two very similar looking people that were quickly identified as the twins known as Ruff and Tuff. Tuff still had his sister's spear buried in his mid-section and though his face was unrecognizable it didn't take much to know who these two were. Ruff's headless body laid next to her brothers the sand around them and darkened to that of a deep brown. His mace sticking out of the sand a few feet from them.

Forcing himself to look away since he couldn't believe that his son was responsible for all of this. Stoick walked up the beach to where a pile of bones, flesh, and bits of armor laid. Walking up to it Stoick's brow furrowed as he tried to decipher who the body belonged to. After a few moments Stoick noticed on one of the pieces of armor that was still intact the logo of the Berserker tribe. Looking over the bits of armor that were melted Stoick came to horrific conclusion that this was the body of Heather.

The leaders of the tribes all came up from behind him and looked down at the body.

"Who is it?" Alvin asked

"It-it-its Heather…or what's left of her anyway." Stoick stammered out

"But if this is Heather then who sent the note for us all to gather here?" Bertha asked next

"Hiccup." Stoick said softly.

"Oh great now we are all going to die here, nice going Stoick." Madguts spat out.

"Shut the hell up, I had no idea that this had happened and to wipe us all out is not why Hiccup had us gather here." Stoick replied.

"Then what is?" Bertha asked.

"This is a message." Stoick said turning to face the others.

"A message that if we continue to fight this is what our islands will look like." Stoick said placing his hands on his hips.

"Well message heard loud and fucking clear. I don't want to fight up against a guy who can do this to any island. The Bog-Burglars are out." Bertha stated.

"Same here the Meatheads are out."

"So are the Outcasts."

"And the Murderous tribe."

Stoick was shocked beyond belief that all these tribes were backing out now. But they weren't in the mindset that Stoick was. Stoick was going to stop his son no matter the cost.

"Fine you all back out but Berk is still going fight." Stoick said tuning away from them and walking up the beach.

They all gasped but knew that nothing they said would change his mind. Once Stoick got something in his head nothing short of the gods telling him to stop could change it. The leaders all looked up to see Stoick coming back with a small Terror in his arms. The Terror had a note attached to it as Stoick reached down to read it. He untied the note but kept the dragon in his grasp so it wouldn't fly away.

 _Hello tribe leaders,_

 _If you are reading this that means that you are all gathered on what used to be the island of the Berserker tribe. Astrid and I wiped them off the face of Midgard with ease and will do the same to those who do not stop the war now. So I offer you all a choice, leave Astrid and myself alone and call off the war and we can all live in peace. Should you choose to continue the war look out before you and you have a glimpse into the future of what your island will look like. Send a note back with this Terror with your answer I eagerly await you response._

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third._

Stoick read off for them. Bertha pulled out a piece of paper from her satchel and immediately started writing down that all those who sign this note agree to stop the war and leave Hiccup and Astrid and their dragons alone to live in peace. All of the leaders signed it expect for Stoick.

"Stoick come on. Do you really want to continue fighting against your son? Your son who can cause this kind of destruction with ease. We don't even know what kind of dragon did all of this but imagine the size of the damn thing. Come on Stoick you don't want to do this." Bertha pleaded with him.

Stoick shook his head in defiance.

"If you all want to stop then fine stop. I will not stop until Hiccup is either brought home or is stopped. I made a silent vow when I signed that declaration and I'm sticking to it." Stoick replied firmly.

The others shook their heads and tied the note bearing their signatures that they agreed to stop fighting and leave Hiccup and Astrid alone. The Terror took off and headed for Hiccup and Astrid. The leaders all walked back to their ships but not before they addressed Stoick.

"Stoick we are sorry but when Hiccup comes for you we cannot, we will not come to your aid. You are on your own from here on out. We all hope you know what you are doing." Bertha stated with a hand on his shoulder. As they all boarded their ships and left the island.

Stoick simply nodded walked over and took the spear out of Tuff and grabbed the mace in the sand. He managed to find enough wood to make a large pyre and gathered all the bodies, even the tattered remains of Fishlegs and Heather. He set the pyre a blaze and hoped he would see them all in Valhalla. He turned to broad his boat and head back to Berk where he would prepare for a final confrontation with his son.

* * *

A few hours later a Terrible Terror landed outside the door of Hiccup and Astrid's hut scratching at the wooden door. Hiccup got up from the couch and threw the door open to see the small dragon waiting impatiently. He picked the dragon up and untied the note he saw attached to its leg. Reading the note he was glad to see that most of the leaders had agreed to call off the war and leave Astrid, himself and their dragons alone. What surprised him was that of all the signatures on the note Stoick's was not among them.

He gathered that Stoick still wanted to fight for whatever reason in that man's tiny mind. Hiccup placed the note on a table.

"What is that?" Astrid asked

"A note from all the tribes except Berk saying they will stop the war and leave us alone." Hiccup explained.

"That really doesn't surprise me. Of course your father would want to fight. He still thinks he can "save" you, and bring you home." Astrid replied.

"He just wants me back to be heir and take over. He doesn't care about me. Never has, never will, and even if he does now it's too little too late. I said it once and I will say it again I don't need him now." Hiccup stated staring into the fire.

Just as Astrid was about to say something their early warning system which was a number of dragon roars rang through the air, alerting them that someone was coming. Putting on their armor and gathering their weapons they raced outside to see who was approaching. Multiple ships similar to what they saw when they met Drago's emissaries pulled up to the beach and men began to pour out along with armored dragons. A huge man in a cloak of dragon scales and a massive bull hook marched forward staring a hole through both Hiccup and Astrid.

"So you are the one who has been killing my men." Drago stated.

His appearance was truly haunting. He face was covered in scars, his dark eyes were sunk into his face devoid of any life, his massive hooked nose made him look like a vulture, and his long black dreadlocks made him appear like a madman. But the most surprising feature was his metal left arm. It added to mystery that was this man. Hiccup though could care less, at this moment in time he was attacking his home and that was more than enough to kill him.

"You don't look like much to me." Drago spat out.

"Looks can be deceiving." Hiccup shot back.

"I've killed men the same size as you and they thought it would be easy to kill me." Hiccup snarled out

"Ture, Ture, no matter though I will kill you and take your dragons with me and rule the world." Drago howled out as he threw his head back in laughter.

"Good luck with that, I'd love to see you take my dragons." Hiccup replied back very annoyed.

Drago looked back at him with an evil smirk before turning his back and waving his bull hook in the air, screaming out at the top of his lungs. The ground began to shake and before Hiccup and Astrid's eyes a dark skinned Bewilderbeast rose up out of the ocean and stared down at the massive dragon army before it. The dragon roared out and all the dragons with the exception of Toothless, Stormfly, and Ice Shot flew up and began to circle around the second Bewilderbeast. Hiccup and Astrid glared back at Drago as they realized that they were now on their own.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a review if any of you have a creative way for Drago to bite the dust. I do read all the Reviews they mean the world to me so thank you to all who do.**


	35. The Mighty Fall

**A/N: Hey guys well I'm back with a another update and i got to say i'm slightly saddened that this story will be ending VERY soon, like one or two more chapters. But i'm also glad so that way when this is done i can start to work on other projects. Thanks to the guest reviewer who came up with the idea for Drago's death, i hope i did it justice. Before i go though for those of you who watch the MLB (Major League Baseball) all i have is one thing to say about last nights game. GO CUBS GO! The quest to repeat is still alive WOOOHOOOO. Alright enough about that enjoy the chapter let me know what you think and leave a review.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

"Hiccup what the hell just happened?! How did that thing take over so easily?!" Astrid screamed at him.

She was still in shock of seeing a second Bewilderbeast and the massive army of dragons and men in front of her that she finally realized that they didn't have their dragon army.

"It must have been the sudden surprise of it. We weren't expecting any kind of attack, or at least not one like this. Ice Shot must have loosened up his control over the dragons to save some energy and here comes this guy full of rage and hatred it probably overwhelmed Ice Shot's control and that is why they are circling it now." Hiccup explained.

He didn't know if that was the case but it was what made sense in his mind. Frankly it didn't matter if he was right or wrong, all that mattered was the massive army in front of them.

"Toothless get Ice Shot out here now. If we can get him and the other Bewilderbeast into a battle they won't be able to keep a hold on the dragons and that will even the fight up." Hiccup said turning to Toothless.

The Night Fury roared out and soon enough the ground began to shake again. Ice Shot emerged from behind the mountains and began to walk down the beach roaring out trying to get back control of all the dragons. The second Bewilderbeast turned its attention to him, breaking his concentration on most of the dragons.

About a third of the dragons came back to Ice Shot including some of the Titan wing dragons that Hiccup and Astrid had found. Firestorm the Titan wing Deadly Nadder was one of them as well as Blaze the Titan wing Nightmare. With those two back they managed to get back all the Nadders and Nightmares but the rest were still fighting off each of the Bewilderbeast's control.

The ones who were still fighting off the control had landed far off down the beach and were thrashing their heads around and scratching at the ground trying to regain control. Hiccup looked over at them and anger filled his entire body. Sure they couldn't be used against him which was a plus, but they were fighting so hard to resist the call of the foreign Bewilderbeast he wasn't sure how long they could fight before they either gave in or their minds were destroyed.

"Ice Shot you take care of ugly over there we will take care of the ground pests!" Hiccup shouted out.

Ice Shot gave nod with his massive head and turned his attention to the dark grey Bewilderbeast and marched over to engage it. The ground shook beneath Hiccup and Astrid's feet as the two behemoths roared out and reared back to attack one another.

Their massive tusks collided and sent out small shock waves that caused anyone who didn't have a firm stance to hobble around and nearly fall over. Hiccup looked over to Astrid and gave a small nod. They both mounted their dragons and took to the skies. Firestorm and Blaze caught on and roared back to their respective dragons and took off with them. Hovering high above the ground Hiccup surveyed the battlefield taking in what Drago and his men had brought.

Drago had what looked like 1,000 men all armed to the teeth and covered head to toe in armor, 30 catapults, 50 arrow launchers, and hundreds of armored dragons all roaring out and itching to fight. Drago was too distracted by the fight going on between the Bewilderbeasts to notice that Hiccup had taken to the skies surveying his army.

Hiccup turned to Astrid with a somber look on his face.

"Alright Astrid here is the plan, we send Firestorm and his Nadder's to take out the arrow launchers, Blaze and his Nightmares to take out the catapults, and you and I will focus on the men and dragons." Hiccup stated.

"What are we going to do about the dragons Hiccup, it's not their fault they are fighting." Astrid asked.

"I know it's not Astrid, and we will try to save them but who knows how long they have been under that things control. We might not be able to break that hold, or they might just want to fight anyway." Hiccup replied back.

"But if Ice Shot defeats the other Bewilderbeast wouldn't that break its hold on them." Astrid suggested.

"It might, but that thing listens to Drago and so the other dragons will listen to him as well." Hiccup countered.

"Then shouldn't we just take Drago out now." Astrid replied back

"We have to take out as many of his men as possible first Astrid. We have to keep their focus on us so that way Blaze and Firestorm can focus on their goals without having to worry about them." Hiccup stated looking down.

"Ice Shot will be able to keep him distracted long enough for us to weaken Drago's army so lets get to it." Hiccup ordered.

"Alright boys…ATTACK!" Hiccup shouted out.

* * *

Hearing Hiccup's command all the dragons took off toward the massive army and began to rain down fire. Toothless charged up a massive plasma shot and dove down toward the line of unsuspecting men. The signature high pitched whistle of the Night Fury rang through the air and had every man looking up to see the infamous dragon dive bombing them. Toothless let loose his blast and the purple charge flew through the air at terrifying speed. The blast impacted a few rows deep into the men and the explosion sent massive shockwaves out that but men 5 rows in every direction on their back.

A medium sized crater was all that remained of the spot where Toothless' shot landed. All of the men within a 15 foot radius were instantly vaporized, men within a 30 foot radius were killed by the shockwave, and everyone else that was put on their back were dazed and shell shocked as they tried to regain their baring's.

Toothless and Hiccup pulled out of the dive and flew at break neck speed just out of range of the armies weapons. Hiccup had Toothless turnover and fly upside down and lowered his altitude just a bit and unsheathed his sword. He lowered the sword and strafed over the men severing heads, and cutting weapons in half. He flew over them for a few moments before having Toothless pull back up and out of range once again.

While the blast had a good effect on the area of men he struck. In the grand scheme of everything it had very little effect on the army and Hiccup had barely made a dent. Astrid and Stormfly were doing their best to help thin the ranks of the army but with Stormfly coming close to her shot limit and running out of tail spikes their offensive options were dwindling as time went on. There was simply too many men for them to fight on their own.

Astrid thought about throwing her daggers down into some of the men but after moment decided against it. She didn't want one of those soldiers to get a hold of them and use it against her or Hiccup. She glanced back and saw that Stormfly only had one quarter of her tail spikes left and only three shots left before they would have to get down and dirty. Flying high up out of the range of all their weapons she gazed and started to pick her targets and look for commanders. She figured if she takes some of them out it will throw the army into a bit of chaos. She picked out ten targets and dived back into the fray.

* * *

Meanwhile Firestorm and Blaze along with their own little army of dragons were causing all kinds havoc, raining down fire, burning men to crisp where they stood. Firestorm and his Nadder's were flinging their tail spikes into the army with deadly accuracy, lines and lines of soldiers fell as Nadder spikes pierced their flesh.

Blaze and his Nightmares were getting a bit creative with their flammable gel. See when they came back with Hiccup they found out that with enough focus they could force the gel to secrete out of the pores of their skin and fall to the ground. So flying upside down in a massive V formation they let their gel fall down to the earth. A lone Nightmare flew at the back of the formation and easily spotted the bright green gel that covered the soldiers and let loose a single stream of fire.

As soon as the fire touched the gel it ignited instantly and was soon screaming down the line of gel. The fire tore through the soldiers lighting each of them on fire and jumping over to other soldiers whose cloth under clothes were exposed. The Nightmares were still flying in formation over the top of the army until they reached the end and flew up high above the army out of arrow range. The Nightmares did lose a few dragons in their strafing run but even then when the dragons fell out of the sky they fell into the massive army crushing a number of men before they came to a stop.

Now with fire spreading and the army not knowing what to do since there was no ground forces to fight they were at a standstill since almost none them had bows and arrows. The Nightmares and Nadders now turned their attention to the catapults and arrow launchers preparing to take them out.

* * *

The two Bewilderbeasts were still locked in a heated battle wrestling around looking for leverage to gain the upper hand. Ice Shot ducked down in an attempt to get under the dark grey Bewilderbeast, but the massive dragon ducked down with him and locked tusks and butted heads with him. The two dragons pushed back and forth jockeying for position but were locked again in a stalemate. They pushed off each other taking in massive breaths as each one tried to tire the other out. Eyes locked on one another, Ice Shot arched his back taking in a massive breath, his opponent mimicked him and for a moment time froze everyone's eyes locked on the massive dragons as they slowly brought their heads forward and let loose their ice breath.

Time came crashing back when the two ice storms met and the sound of ice spikes scraping against one another and splintering off, flying in every direction. Hiccup was watching in awe at what he was seeing. It's not every day that one gets to see a battle between two alpha dragons. A few ice spikes whistled past him and one even scraped against his face just below his eye cutting him and drawing blood. The cut drew him out of his stupor. He brought a hand up to his face to feel the warm liquid trickle down his face. He looked back to the dragons and it didn't look like their ice breath wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Astrid take cover or get impaled by the ice!" Hiccup shouted.

Astrid who was just coming out of her dive after taking out 6 of her intended targets. She had exhausted all of Stormfly's shots and now only had two tail spikes left. She heard Hiccup somehow over the sound ice breaking against one another she looked up just in time to see a broken spike flying at her, she ducked out of the way but not before it cut her arm. The cut wasn't deep but it was enough to draw blood.

"Stormfly find some cover!" Astrid shouted

Stormfly rolled into a dive and shot down toward the beach. She found a rock outcropping and ducked in behind it just as a number of spikes flew by where they just were. Astrid took in a few deep breaths as she let her heart rate come back down.

Hiccup took in a deep breath when he saw Stormfly and Astrid make it behind those rocks and now he had to follow suit. Toothless had a much easier time of making it to cover behind their own pile of rocks.

The fierce storm of ice meeting ice went on for several for moments before the sound dissipated and an eerie silence came over the beach. Hiccup peaked out from behind his rock to see Drago was still alive, massive ice spikes littered the ground some even driven in standing straight up. A number of soldiers who were trying to find cover littered the ground as well, Drago's army had now been effectively cut in half. Unfortunately some of Hiccup's dragons had not been able to get away in time and their bodies laid on the ground lifeless for all the world to see.

Both Bewilderbeasts were extremely tired now. Both of them were huffing out trying to regain their breath after their last attack. Drago had his head thrown back in laughter at the sight of the battle. He appeared to be relishing in the slaughter of his own men and of all the dragons.

"Fight damn you, Fight!" Drago screamed at his Bewilderbeast.

The dragon seemed to shake itself out of his stupor and refocus on Ice Shot. The dragon charged forward to lock tusks once again but this time Ice Shot was prepared for it. Swinging his head to the side he quickly slammed his tusks into the side of the other dragons and knocked it off to the side unbalancing it. It stumbled around and showed its side to Ice Shot. Seeing his chance Ice Shot charged forward and dipped his tusks underneath the dragon and flipped it over on its side, right onto half of the remaining army that Drago had left.

"NO, KEEP FIGHTING!" Drago screamed

"AND WHY ARE YOU UNDERLINGS NOT ATTACKING THEM?!" Drago shouted as he pointed at Hiccup and Astrid.

Taking the hint the remaining men split off into two groups and started to charge where the two dragon riders were. As soon as Drago had given the order though his attention was drawn to the massive roar of pain that rang out across the island.

Ice Shot withdrew his tusks from the body of the now dead Bewilderbeast blood dripping off his tusks and let out a massive roar. The dragons that had yet to pick a side to listen to all stopped their thrashing and lifted their heads listening to the roar. They all took off from the ground and began to circle Ice Shot, even the dragons that Drago had brought with him left their posts.

"WHAT, NO GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS LIZARDS!" Drago shouted in anger.

His army stopped dead in their tracks at seeing the massive dragon lying dead on the beach with a good portion of their men lying dead underneath it. Ice Shot looked down to Hiccup, silently asking him what to do next. Hiccup walked out from his rock and with his sword he pointed at the army. Giving a nod Ice Shot roared out and all the dragons took off dive bombing the remains of Drago's army.

Calling it a battle would be very generous. It was a massacre, the remains of the army was taken out very easily, and although a few dragons were lost in the skirmish Hiccup was overall very happy with how this had all turned out and now there was just one last pain in the ass to deal with.

Drago was trying to flee from the battle field to one of his ships. Hiccup had no idea why he knew Drago wouldn't be able to get one of those ships off the beach. He didn't have long to think about it though as Astrid had seen him running before he did and swooped down to pluck Drago off the ground.

He screamed out and shouted all manner of profanities at her. She dropped him unceremoniously at the base of a massive ice spike. Drago scrambled to his feet, bull hook still in hand as his only weapon. Hiccup landed off to his right and walked around in front of him sword still drawn. Drago's eyes darted back and forth between Hiccup and Astrid before he let out a low chuckle.

"So this is how it ends." He said softly.

"Please there is no other way for it to end." Astrid spat back.

"Don't be so surprised." Hiccup added.

"If you think I will just let you kill me you have another thing coming." Drago replied

He screamed out and charged over to Astrid, bull hook raised high in the air and with frightening speed and power brought it down toward her. Astrid barely got her axe up in time to block the blow but it sent her flying back to the ground a few feet away.

Drago marched over to her slowly only to be cut off by Hiccup whose eyes burned with pure rage at the sight of Astrid being thrown back. Hiccup charged forward forcing Drago to go on the defensive. Drago must have figured out some kind of dragon based metal as well since Hiccup's Dragon Steel sword didn't cut through his bull hook.

While Drago only had one arm to use it didn't make him any easier of an opponent to fight. He wielded his bull hook as though it were a short sword and was easily able to block Hiccup's blows. Hiccup though had a few surprises of his own. Drago was not expecting Hiccup to be as strong as he was and found himself being forced to step back from to power behind his blows.

Hiccup started to up his attacks and move faster and faster trying to unbalance Drago but the big man knew what he was doing and wouldn't be so easily beaten. With the hook of his weapon Drago trapped Hiccup's sword and brought him in close.

"After I'm done gutting you and that little whore of yours I'm going to take control of your Bewilderbeast and your Night Fury. I'll take over the world that it will almost be boring…almost." Drago snarled at him.

"You will never have these dragons they will sooner die then help you." Hiccup retorted.

"That can be arranged." Drago replied with a smirk.

He shoulder checked Hiccup forcing him to roll backwards onto his knees. His sword still in hand he saw Drago marching over to Toothless waving his bull hook in the air and screaming at him like he did when he brought his own Bewilderbeast out of the ocean. Hiccup charged over to stop Drago but just as he reached him Drago whipped around and slapped Hiccup with his metal arm sending him flying back.

"Pathetic boy did you really think that you could beat me?" Drago said with a chuckle.

Toothless who was slightly frightened at what Drago was doing was pulled out of his daze at seeing his best friend hurt. His eyes widened as he saw Hiccup being thrown back and landing hard while not moving for several moments. Seeing that his rider was okay at least for the moment Toothless turned his deadly gaze back to Drago.

Toothless arched his back, spread his wings, and bared his teeth at the man. The spines down his back split into two and this blue glow began to emulate from him. His eyes turned to slits as he began to charge up a plasma blast.

Drago heard the growling and saw the glow from his side view and turned around to see a much more terrifying Night Fury than before. His eyes widened for a moment before he started to wave his bull hook around and shout at the dragon again. When it had no effect on Toothless he became enraged.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Drago shouted

Toothless gave him his response. He let loose the plasma charge which was aimed right at Drago's metal arm. The blast shattered the metal appendage while forcing Drago onto his back. Drago shocked from the force of the blast tried to crab walk away but was proving to be very difficult with only one arm. He crawled and crawled trying to get away from the encroaching Night Fury but was stopped by the sound of a very distinctive squawk.

His back had made contact with Stormfly's legs and said dragon was looking down at him with deadly intentions.

Hiccup had made it back to his feet while still rubbing his jaw with Astrid right beside him. Seeing Drago trapped between their two dragons was truly a sight to behold. Two of the most dangerous dragons in the Archipelago and Drago was terrified.

"Well now Drago the only thing left to decide is how you die." Hiccup stated like it was nothing.

"Astrid any ideas?" Hiccup asked.

The blonde warrior looked around trying to find inspiration as to how they could have some fun with this. Her eyes stopped when she saw an ice spike sticking out of the ground. It was sharp at the top and as it got closer to the ground the spike got thicker and thicker. Astrid's mouth pulled into an evil smirk as she turned to look Drago in the eye before whispering her idea to Hiccup.

Hiccup's mouth curled into an equally deadly smile when he heard Astrid's idea. Walking up to Drago and kicking away his bull hook so it was out of reach he leaned down and pulled the man up by his shirt.

"Let's have some fun shall we." Hiccup whispered.

"Stormfly, Toothless grab him." Hiccup ordered as he stepped back.

The two dragons instantly picked Drago up by the shoulders and followed Hiccup and Astrid over to the ice spike. The ice spike stood at about ten feet tall, and ten feet wide at the base. It slowly got thicker and thicker from the tip of the spike down to the base and Hiccup loved Astrid's idea. He turned back to Drago and crouched down in front of him.

"Here is what is going to happen. We are going to impale you on this ice spike here." Hiccup said as he patted the object.

"Our dragons are then going to grab your legs and slowly pull you down the length of the spike, tearing you in two. As you can see the spike gets wider and wider as you get closer to the bottom I wonder how far you will make it down before you are ripped in half and we see all of your organs being split like a fish." Hiccup said in a cool, deadly voice.

Drago's eyes widened at the description of his death and he tried to scamper away but the dragons were having none of it. Stormfly who had heard Hiccup's description of what was going to happen to the man in front of her grabbed dragon around his torso with her jaws and lifted him up to the top of the spike. Being 16 feet tall had its perks when the ice spike was only ten feet high.

She positioned Drago above the spike while he was still thrashing around to get away but all that did was drive Stormfly's teeth deeper into his flesh and creating massive gashes. Raising her head Stormfly brought Drago down and impaled him between his legs on the ice spike.

Drago let out an agonizing scream as he felt the cold sharp object pierce his body. He could feel the spike drive its way up and through his organs and stop just below his ribcage. He was hanging over in pain but forced himself back upright as that position caused him the least amount of pain. He didn't have long to get used to the feeling as he felt his legs get grabbed by the two dragons who were going to be his executioners.

Slowly the dragons started to pull Drago down the length of the spike. The sound of flesh being ripped and torn apart resonated in the air as Drago's body slid over the ever thickening ice spike. Drago felt the sharp object tear through his body, felt the tip pierce through every organ in his body, the invading feeling never stopped as the spike went higher and higher into his body.

His legs were doing a full split as the dragons neared the half way point of the spike. Blood, muscle tissue and a few tendons had fallen from his body and littered the ground beneath him. His torso was starting to split apart down the middle and soon enough his body would be in two pieces. He could feel the spike in his throat and was honestly surprised he was still alive.

The dragons seeing how close he was to death and splitting apart lifted their heads up and with one final pull yanked Drago down the rest of the spike. Drago had just enough time to scream before the spike forced its way out of his mouth and dragged him down. The dragons had pulled him down so fast that his body ripped clean in half. Blood, piss, bile, and a number of other bodily fluids pooled on the ground and stained the blue green ice spike. His ribcage had been split in two and part of his jaw had broken off from his body. His head and spine were still attached to one side, eyes wide with horror and pain.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at the sight of this once threatening man now no more than simple bird food. They turned to each other and gave a small kiss before walking back to the house.

"Only one more left to go." Hiccup whispered as he turned his gaze to the direction of Berk.

* * *

 **A/N: Like i said leave a review let me know what you thought.(Dramatic music plays) Guess who is coming for you Stoick?**


	36. Sins of His Father

**A/N: Well here we are guys this is the last Chapter of Unhinged. I hope I did the death of Stoick in a way that you are all proud of because I am damn proud of it. I can't believe the turn that this story took. It was never meant to become this violent or graphic. Snotlout and Dagur were the only ones who were suppose to die, but you the readers and the fans wanted more and with your ideas and support this story caught on fire. I can't thank you all enough for giving this story a try and thanks to everyone who stuck it out from the beginning and to those who gave me awesome ideas. Please leave a review and let me know what you though of the story as whole and how this last chapter turned out. Keep a look out for my next story it will be my take on an arranged marriage AU and will be Rated T.**

 **Your Friendly (and Slightly Pyschotic) Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Five days after the battle with Drago Hiccup and Astrid were still recovering from the battle and clearing off the beach of dead bodies. Drago's soldiers they didn't care so much for and simply gathered them all on one of the remaining ships on the beach, set it out and sunk it to the bottom of the sea.

When it came to the dragons they had lost however both were choked up by it. They knew that it was unrealistic to expect that they would have zero casualties but that didn't make it any easier. They gave each dragon their own pyre and burned them on the beach in the hope that they will one day meet them again.

The last pyre had just burned down to ashes and Hiccup and Astrid were both walking back to their hut to decide what to do about Stoick. The idea of simply destroying the island like they did to the Berserkers had crossed their minds and yes Hiccup wanted to make an example of them but his true problem was with Stoick not the island. Hiccup didn't want to destroy the island, yes it was the place where is worst memoires had taken place but it was also where some of the best had as well.

Meeting Toothless in the cove, confessing his love to Astrid. He still wanted at the very least the cove to be untouched but he didn't think Ice Shot had that kind of control. So over the course of the past five days he had come up with his own secret plan.

In order to build the pyres for the dragons they had to go to island where they would hunt and gather herbs for themselves and in the process Hiccup discovered that the island grew a powerful sleeping herb that he recognized from Gothi's books on Berk. It took all of those five days to gather enough to knock out a man like Stoick but it was more than worth it.

Hiccup and Astrid reached the house and walked quickly shedding their armor and boots. Astrid went to start a fire while Hiccup went straight to the kitchen. He undid the pouch hanging from his side that held the herbs and grabbing a mortar and pestle he started to crush the herbs into a fine powder.

Astrid soon had a decent sized fire going and made her way to the kitchen to see what Hiccup was up too. She glanced over his shoulder and noticed that he was crushing some herbs that she did not recognize.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Sleeping herbs, powerful ones at that. I gathered them when I was getting the wood for the dragon funerals." He explained.

"Okay, so why do you have them?" Astrid asked slightly confused.

"It's all part of the plan Milady." Hiccup replied with a smirk.

"Speaking of which what is the plan with Berk and Stoick?" Astrid asked as she padded her way back to the living room.

"Well I don't really want to destroy the island. There are some places that I would like to keep intact. Plus I'd rather not have to kill Gobber or Gothi. So enter the sleeping herbs." Hiccup answered.

"My only real problem on that rock is Stoick and I think I have come up with an idea to make him pay for all that he has done to me." Hiccup continued as his voice dropped dangerously low.

A few moments went by as silence encased the two dragon riders. Hiccup recalling every time his father publicly scolded him, cut him down, and made him feel like absolute shit. Astrid having the same memories flash through her mind but from her point of view. She still felt like a bitch for never standing up for Hiccup, for never helping him, never being the friend he needed. She remembered every time the chief would put his son down and she remembered the look on Hiccup's face as he tried to explain, or when he looked around for someone to help him.

She shut her eyes tight and tried to force the look of helplessness and defeat on his face out her mind but couldn't do it. She remembered the look Hiccup would give his dad when he was yelling at him. The crushed look on his face as he couldn't understand why his dad, the man who was supposed to love, protect, and teach Hiccup about life and how better himself, just wouldn't. He never praised Hiccup only ever called him an embarrassment, a disappointment. He only ever looked at Hiccup like he was the plague, something to be rid of.

He did all that and then when Hiccup finally killed a dragon did something that _Viking_ was expected to do did his father start to love him.

With all this going through Astrid's mind it hit her like a runaway Gronkle, her mind opened up as if Odin himself had showed her all the mysteries of the world. She finally, truly understood why Hiccup snapped, why he went off the deep end. This whole time she knew she understood why but not truly. Now however she finally got it. After so long of being called nothing more than useless, so long of knowing that despite that fact that the chief was your father and he protected everybody but you, it cut him down and it cut him deep.

Astrid was amazed at how long Hiccup was able to keep from lashing out, she knew he was strong but not that strong. Anybody else on that island would have either left or murdered everybody. But not Hiccup. And once he finally got what he had been after for so long it dawned on her that to him everybody was treating him the way they did just because they could. It was only after he did something that they wanted to acknowledge did they see him and that's what made him snap. He could always do those things, the village and Astrid by extension just didn't want to see it.

Astrid got up from the fire and made her way back into the kitchen where Hiccup was still deep in thought. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't realize that Astrid had snaked her arms around him and that he was crushing the herbs with such force he nearly broke the mortar.

Astrid grasped his hands and gently took them off of the mortar and placed them at his side. She brought her hands back around his waist and squeezed him tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder and whispered gently.

"I finally get it." She mumbled

"What?" Hiccup asked in a low voice

"I finally get why you snapped." Astrid replied.

"I don't blame you…I never did. But sitting there and hearing the way you said how you would make Stoick pay, I recalled every time that he yelled at you in public, every time someone from the village tried to cut you down, every time that I wasn't there." Astrid said softly.

"To go from all that to a hero because you did something they finally wanted to acknowledge, and then they recognize your other talents. I finally get it." Astrid finished.

Time stretched on for what seemed like hours. Neither Hiccup nor Astrid moved, Astrid nearly fell asleep standing up if Hiccup hadn't started talking.

"I keep saying it over and over…I never wanted any of this to happen, but like most of my life the choice was never mine to make. My mother choose not to come back and leave me to be beaten and bullied constantly, my father saw it and never did anything but yell at me or dismiss me, and my village wanted to exile or execute me…then I defeated the Red Death." Hiccup said with a pause.

"Everything changed, I thought I had everything I could ever want, people were talking to me, I felt accepted, loved but it only took about two weeks to see through it all. They all thought…much like you did that if they were nice to me, treated me like a normal human being and not worse than a dog that I would forget about what had happened." Hiccup said with an edge.

"I'll still never forgive myself for thinking that would work." Astrid said softly tears threatening to fall.

Hiccup turned around in her grasp and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laying his head on top of hers.

"I've already forgiven you for that, it's time you forgave yourself." Hiccup said kissing the top of her head.

Astrid nodded against his chest.

"Say it." Hiccup whispered

"I forgive myself." Astrid whispered back.

"Louder."

"I forgive myself."

"Louder!"

"I forgive myself!"

"LOUDER!" Hiccup screamed.

"I FORGIVE MYSELF!" Astrid screamed into his chest.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" Hiccup whispered to her.

"Yes, yes it does." Astrid whispered back.

Hiccup tightened his embrace around her before pushing her away but still keeping her in his arms. He locked eyes with her and simply stared into her. He gave a small half smile that seemed to melt Astrid on the spot. She threw herself back into Hiccup.

"I really needed that." Astrid whispered.

"I know." Hiccup whispered back.

"Now I believe there was some mention of a plan." Astrid said in light tone, raising the mood of the room.

Hiccup smiled down at her.

"Right you are so here is what I was thinking. We fly back to Berk with Toothless, Stormfly, Firestorm, and Blaze and land in the cove. We leave here so that way we arrive at night and can land without being spotted. We wait for Stoick to come home and sneak into the house. We take the sleeping herbs and mix them with some water and while he is sleeping slowly pour the mixture into his mouth. If I remember right the herbs take about 20 minutes to kick in so once they do we get the dragons and haul him out of the house and into the town square. Sting him up by his hands and feet and wait until early morning to wake the village and you'll see from there." Hiccup said chuckling darkly.

"I like what I have heard so far, but what about the village won't they attack us on sight?" Astrid inquired.

"Not with a Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, and two Titan wings guarding us." Hiccup replied.

"Alright fair enough." Astrid said looking out the window.

"We still have a few hours before it gets dark." She stated with a slight playfulness.

Hiccup turned to look out the window as well.

"So we do." He replied with the same tone.

"And if we want to leave here when it's dark and be camping out all night we should maybe get some rest." Astrid continued.

"We could." Hiccup replied not looking at her.

"Or…" Astrid trailed off.

"Or?" Hiccup questioned.

"We could do something a little more fun." Astrid replied.

Her playful, teasing tone was gone and replaced by a low seductive tone and her eyes burning with lust and passion. She wrestled herself out of Hiccup's grasp and took his hand and led him back to the fire. She grabbed some furs from the couch and threw them on the floor. She turned her attention to Hiccup who was desperately trying to rid himself of his clothes and looking like a fool trying to do it so fast.

Astrid chuckled to herself as she stripped herself in no time at all and was standing in all her naked glory waiting for Hiccup to catch up. Hiccup stopped for a moment to admire her as the fire danced across her skin highlighting every curve, her golden silk hair, and smooth creamy skin. He was snapped out of his trance when Astrid cleared her throat in the 'I'm waiting' kind of way.

He quickly tore his shirt off and untied his leggings and pushed them down his legs only to get stopped by his prosthetic. He reached to down to untie it but was stopped by Astrid who had lost her patience. She grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down onto the furs.

Hiccup had pulled his underwear down with him so his fully erect cock stood tall, the fire giving it a certain glow that Astrid was having a hard time resisting. She dropped down on all fours and started to slowly crawl towards Hiccup. Her eyes never met his she kept them glued on his cock. When she finally came within reach she stuck her hand out and grasped the hard appendage causing Hiccup to moan out in pleasure. She gave a few strokes of it causing forced breaths of air to come through Hiccup's teeth.

Pleased with herself she lowered her head and took the head of his shaft into her mouth. Hiccup yelled out in pleasure as she eased her way down forcing inch after inch of cock into her mouth and down her throat. When her nose became flush with his hips she smiled to herself, she always took great pride in being able to take him all the way down her mouth. Slowly raising her head and dragging her tongue across the underside of his cock Astrid let go of it with a satisfyingly sloppy pop.

She lick her lips and stared at Hiccup whose eyes widened with pleasure at the gesture and before he had time to respond Astrid dove back down taking him all the way. When she raised her head this time she kept his cock in her and began to bob her head up down always taking a little more with each bob. She circled her tongue around the head causing Hiccup to squirm more and more. She could feel his body tense up as he moved his hands from the furs and tangled them into her hair. He didn't pull or force her to stay there but just held her scalp and let her work at her own pace. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, her mouth just felt too damn good. With a few more strokes Hiccup's hands tightened in Astrid's hair and held her in place.

Hiccup moaned out as rope after rope of his seed filled her mouth, Astrid moaned at the sensation further stimulating Hiccup's cock and causing his orgasm to last just a bit longer. When Hiccup was spent and Astrid could no longer feel any more of his seed fill her mouth she carefully removed his cock and made eye contact with Hiccup. A small amount of his cum had leaked out of the corner of her mouth and started to make its way down her chin. Before he could say anything she tipped her head back and swallowed the massive load he had unleashed into her.

Hiccup threw his head back down and moaned at the sight of it. Astrid felt the loose drop of cum trail down her chin swiped it with her finger before sucking it dry. Hiccup having witnessed this quickly recovered and was standing tall and proud once again in front of Astrid. She smirked to herself and crawled up Hiccup to position herself above his cock.

Hiccup could see in the light of the fire how wet she was as her arousal glistened off her skin. Taking hold him in her hand Astrid lined Hiccup up with her desperately waiting pussy and impaled herself without warning. They both cried out in pleasure and the new feeling for both of them completely blanked their minds.

Hiccup couldn't get over the fact that no matter how many times they had sex she still felt as tight as ever and was surprised that he didn't cum right then and there. Astrid on the other hand did not have the same kind of control. When she impaled herself she didn't realize how aroused she truly was, coupled with the fact that when their hips met her clit brushed against Hiccup plus the feeling of Hiccup stretching her walls out beyond belief it threw her into what had to be the most intense orgasm of her life.

Her body threw itself down onto Hiccup's chest as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. Five minutes later she finally started to come down and move her hips up and down Hiccup's cock eliciting moans from her lover. Placing her hands on his chest she propped herself back up and started to bounce mercilessly on his cock. Hiccup placed his hands on her hips and dug his fingers in. The added sensation drove Astrid to bounce faster and faster bringing herself to the peak of the mountain once again.

She surprised herself at how long she was able to hold out and lost track of time all together until she heard Hiccup call out in ragged breaths.

"Oh gods Astrid…I'm about to cum." He cried out.

"Me too babe, come on cum for me, cum with me." She cried out as she buried him in herself with one last push.

"ASTRID!"

"HICCUP!"

They both cried out in ecstasy as their bodies were thrown into mind shattering orgasms. Astrid's wall squeezing the life out of Hiccup, and Hiccup painting Astrid's walls white. She once again fell onto his chest body quivering and her breath shaking. She caught a quick glance out the window to see that the sun had started to set. With the fire to her side and the warmth she felt course throughout her body Astrid couldn't help but fall asleep on top of Hiccup.

* * *

 _Hours later_

They both woke up still in front of the fire which had dwindled down to embers and daylight had given way to the night. Astrid climbed off of Hiccup on still shaky legs and made her way to the window. She looked up to the sky to see the moon was nearly at its apex and rushed back to Hiccup.

"Come on we have to move it's nearly midnight and if we want to put your plan into motion we have to leave now." She explained.

Hiccup nodded to her and got up off the floor and started to gather his clothes. It took about 20 minutes to put on their armor, gather their weapons and get the four dragons ready to ride. They were at the stables mounting up when Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"You ready for this?" She asked.

"More than anything." Hiccup replied.

They launched up into the night sky and headed for Berk.

* * *

 _Two Hours later_

They landed in the cove without any trouble and made their way over to the small pond in the center. Hiccup dug out a flask that he had poured the crushed herbs into and dunked it in the pond. After it filled he gave it a few shakes to mix the herbs and turned to Astrid.

"Let's finish this."

The walk to the village took no more than 20 minutes and spotting the chief's house was easy enough. Hiccup knew Stoick slept on the bottom floor and had a window into his room. So sneaking in would be easy enough. Hiccup snuck up underneath the window and waited for the telltale signs that his father was asleep. When he heard snoring that would put a bear to shame he smiled.

He jumped up through the window and landed softly. He inched his way over to the mountain of a man and untied his flask. He uncapped it and slowly poured to liquid into his mouth. The body's natural reflexes took over and swallowed the liquid. Satisfied Hiccup dove out of the window and back to Astrid who was keeping watch.

"Let's make our way back we still have a few hours before sunrise and that mixture would knock any dragon out for hours." Hiccup stated

Astrid nodded as they made their way back to the forest and to the cove where their dragons were waiting.

When they got back to the cove Hiccup had Firestorm and Blaze go off and search for two solid trees that they could tie Stoick to. Ten minutes later they came back with two impressive trees.

"Perfect. Alright Astrid I want you, Firestorm, and Blaze to set these up in the town square. Toothless, Stormfly and I will make our way back to the house and get Stoick." Hiccup stated

"Sounds good see you soon." Astrid replied as she hopped on Firestorm and made her way to the town square.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew to the house with Stormfly close behind. When they reached the house they didn't hear the snoring that they did early but upon further inspection Hiccup saw that the chief was passed out. Smiling to himself he motioned for Toothless to climb in and get the chief out. Toothless managed to do so with ease and helped get the huge man onto Stormfly's back.

They flew to the center of town where they spotted Astrid and the two Titan winged dragons who had just driven in the last tree. Wasting no time they quickly tied Stoick up by his hands and feet and waited for the sun to crest over the horizon.

They waited for two hours before the sun could be seen and having waiting long enough for this Hiccup had Toothless and the other dragons roar out to wake the village. As soon as they were done he had them form a circle around him, Astrid, and Stoick for protection and to make sure he wasn't interrupted.

The Vikings were out of their houses in no time, weapons up and scanning the skies for a dragon raid. They were confused when they didn't one and wondered where on Midgard did that roar come from. They got their answer when they heard the chief yell out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

The villagers ran to the source of the noise which was the town square to see four dragons in a protective circle and their chief hanging between two trees.

Stoick looked around trying to grasp what was happening. A dragon roar had startled him awake but when he went to move he found that he couldn't and that his arms and legs were tied up. He shouted out but was met with only a dark laugh that sent shivers down the man's spine. He dropped his gaze to see Hiccup and Astrid standing before him, surrounded by four dragons.

"Hiccup." He whispered out.

"Surprised to see me." Hiccup remarked back sarcastically.

Stoick's brow furrowed at his son's tone and instantly changed his.

"Yes I am. I'm surprised to see to make such a foolish mistake as to come here without your army." Stoick shot back.

"There you go again thinking that I don't know what I'm doing." Hiccup replied coldly.

"Hiccup I…" Stoick tried.

"Shut the hell up! You never thought I knew what I was doing, never gave me a chance to prove it to you. You only saw a disappointment and embarrassment of a son and made sure that I knew it. Do you have any idea what kind of damage you caused me?!" Hiccup shouted as he took off his armor and shirt.

From Stoick's view he could see the scar riddled arms that belonged to his son. The scars were in far too neat of an order to have happened accidentally.

"Hiccup." Stoick whispered out.

"Oh now you want to hear me talk, now you have the time to listen." Hiccup spat out.

"This is what I tried to tell you about so many times before when I was younger. Yet you always just pushed it aside or told me 'we'd talk about it later' well later never came and you continued to beat me down and then…here is the real gut punch, when I went and did something _Viking_ like you finally were proud of me, only then were you proud of your son!" Hiccup shouted out.

Stoick at a loss for words tried to form a complete sentence.

"Son…why…I mean…I didn't." He tried.

"What why did I cut myself, why didn't I tell, you didn't know? Of course you didn't fucking know, every time I tried to tell you, you wouldn't let me. You spent all your time looking after the village and forgot that I was your son a part of this village but somewhere along the line you forgot that and started treating me like an outcast, and guess what they all followed what their leader was doing." Hiccup gestured to the village.

"Do you have any idea how that felt? To know that your own father doesn't care about your suffering, to know that he was through his actions encouraging it. Allow me to show you." Hiccup said in a dark voice.

He unsheathed his sword and walked up to Stoick whose arms were starting to grow purple. Since he was wearing his normal tunic his arms were exposed and Hiccup was going to take full advantage. He grabbed hold of his right arm and dragged his sword across it in long horizontal cuts all the way up to where his tunic ended.

Stoick screamed out in pain as the sword cut through his flesh and just as he was recovering he felt the same steel cut into his left arm. Hiccup this time cut long vertical lines from his wrist to his elbow and let the blood run down the wounds and fall to the ground.

Stoick's body was shaking in pain as his arms grew more and more crimson red as his blood poured out of the wounds on his arms and onto the ground. Hiccup stuck his sword into the ground and walked up to Stoick.

"It almost felt like that." He whispered to him.

"Almost." Hiccup repeated.

Flicking his left wrist up Hiccup brought out his hidden blade cut away Stoick's leggings. With his legs exposed Hiccup stabbed his blade into Stoick's massive thighs and dragged his blade down with each cut, leaving huge gaping gashes in the man's leg. He repeated the process again to his other leg and soon his legs looked like his arms nothing more than bloody messes.

The villagers started to get restless at seeing the torture their chief was going through and started to think of ways to get him out. Hiccup put a stop to that.

"By all means go ahead and try to save this piece of shit you call a chief and who I have to call a father. Good luck getting past the dragons and Astrid." He called out.

No one made a move. Turning his attention back to Stoick who looked as though he was about to lose consciousness Hiccup grabbed another flask from his belt which held a strong whiskey in it and poured it over the wounds of his legs. The pain shot through Stoick instantly waking him up and shouting out in pain.

"I'm no done with you yet." Hiccup growled out

He moved to his sword and yanked it out of the ground before walking over to Toothless and grabbing a whip. He marched back over to Stoick and with a running leap whipped him across the chest sending pieces of flesh and specks of blood flying from his body.

Hiccup reared back and threw his entire body into every strike across the man's chest letting every bit of rage he had for him flow into the viciousness of each strike. Each strike of the whip dug further and further into Stoick's chest and after the 20th blow Hiccup could start to see the bones of his ribcage. He placed the whip down and with his sword still in hand walked over and placed the tip right at his heart.

"Do you fell that old man? That burning sensation in your chest. That feeling of helplessness, that feeling of knowing that everybody is watching something happen to you yet nobody will stop it." Hiccup said waiting for an answer.

When he was met with silence he slowly started to press the sword into Stoick's chest who instantly cried out in pain.

"Or how about that. The feeling of a sword being driven through your heart because you thought you weren't good enough." Hiccup said as he pulled his sword out before he went to deep.

Stoick didn't have the strength to say anything. He had lost so much blood that he knew he was going to die. He could only look to his right and left to see the bloodied mess that was his arms, he could only look down to see his own ribcage through his flesh, and the massive gashed that covered his legs. He looked back to Hiccup who staring right at him.

"Maybe now you understand how I felt every day for 18 years. It felt like from the moment I was born everybody was trying to tear me down, rip me apart. And why because I didn't look like you, think like, walk and talk like you?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick tried to speak but was cut off by Hiccup.

"You know I don't even care anymore just shut the hell up and prepare to die." Hiccup spat out.

"Toothless, Stormfly, Firestorm, Blaze, would you all please come here." Hiccup called out.

All the dragons backed up slowly to him to make sure they wouldn't be attacked from behind. Hiccup cut all of the ropes that held Stoick up and started to tie them to dragons. Once each rope was secure Hiccup had the dragons walk back to pull the ropes tight.

Stoick was now being stretched between all four dragons with his limbs being pulled in different directions. Hiccup walked up to him sword in hand and cut away at where his arms joined his shoulders and legs joined his hips. He cut just enough so that way he wouldn't put too much strain on the dragons and so that they would tear away a lot easier.

He didn't say anything to Stoick he just walked back over to Astrid and nodded to Toothless. The ebony dragon roared out and all four dragons lifted into the air with chief dangling between them. They pulled the ropes tight again and with another roar from Toothless tried to fly away in the direction they were facing as hard and fast as they could.

The chief roared out in agony as he could feel his limbs being torn away from him. He could feel his muscles tearing, his tendons snapping, and his bones popping out of their sockets. With one last pull by the dragons they all shot off in different directions with pieces of the chief hanging from the ropes that were attached to them. The screams of the chief went silent as his body fell from 20 feet in the air and landed in between the trees where he was hanging moments before.

Somehow he was still alive and breathing but only just. Hiccup walked over to him sword in hand before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"You know mom put up more of fight then you did. Say hi to her for me." Hiccup said before he thrust his sword right through Stoick's heart.

The chief only had enough time for his eyes to widen at hearing that his long lost wife had been killed by their son, before he let his last breath leave him and his eyes fall shut.

Hiccup pulled his sword from bloody carcass that was his father and walked over to Astrid. The dragons landed behind them walked to them forming a protecting circle around the two. Hiccup looked over to Astrid and smiled at her. She smiled back as they both mounted their dragons. Hiccup cut the ropes off each dragon and looked out at his former tribe.

"I don't care what you do with him or what you do as an island. I just leave you with this warning. Come after us you die, starting harming dragons again you die. Follow those simple rules and you will never have to see or deal with us again." Hiccup said as they all lifted into the sky and flew back towards Dragon Island.

As soon as they were over the harbor Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"What now?" Astrid asked.

"Well we have to whole world at our feet we can go anywhere we want. We've Unhinged the doors that kept us trapped in our own little portion of the world I want to see what else is out there. How about that?" Hiccup asked.

"Sounds like a plan I can get behind." Astrid replied back with a smile. As they flew out into the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you thought of the story and don't forget to keep an eye out for my next story. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be up I hope to have it up before Halloween but no promises. Until then this is the Midwest Mexican signing off.**


End file.
